


Myosotis (Forget-me-not)

by TeamSharma



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamSharma/pseuds/TeamSharma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Oak Room story: What if Carol and Therese never arrived at Carol’s new apartment?<br/>This story is almost finished and I will upload the chapters quickly in the next few days. Sorry that it’s in my own language again. I will try to translate this story to English as soon as I finished the German version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Therese schlug unwillkürlich ihren Mantelkragen höher, als sie mit Carol und ihren Freunden aus der schweren Tür des _Oak Rooms_ trat. Die Nacht war für einen Aprilabend relativ kalt, aber es war nicht der frische New Yorker Wind, der ihre Hand zittern ließ, als Carols zukünftiger Kollege Charles Fenner ihr sein Feuerzeug reichte. Nur noch eine letzte Zigarette mit den anderen Gästen, dann würde sie mit Carol allein sein. 

Auch Carol wirkte nervös. Sie lachte zwar über einen Scherz von Mr. Johnson, aber ihr Lachen wirkte gezwungen. Die anderen stimmten mit ein, so dass es nicht auffiel, aber Therese war Carols Lachen zu vertraut. 

Therese sah auf ihre Schuhe und versuchte, sich auf ihren Atem zu konzentrieren. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Alle Schutzmauern, die sie in den letzten Monaten so mühsam aufgebaut hatte, waren innerhalb eines einzigen Tages zu Staub zerfallen, eine nach der anderen. Noch vor wenigen Wochen hatte sie sich geschworen, sich nie wieder so verwundbar zu machen wie damals mit Carol, und nun stand sie hier neben ihr und fühlte sich wie ein Tier, das dem Feind seinen Nacken darbot. Zwar war Carol alles andere als ein Feind, aber sie war immer noch die Person, die Therese von allen Menschen auf der Welt am meisten verletzten konnte.

Therese schloss die Augen und versuchte, an Carols Worte im _Ritz Tower_ zu denken. An die Hoffnung in Carols Stimme und an die mühsam überspielte Verzweiflung, als Therese ihr Angebot, zu ihr zu ziehen, abgelehnt hatte. Sie versuchte, sich das Lächeln auf Carols Lippen zu vergegenwärtigen, als sie sie vorhin im _Oak Room_ entdeckt hatte, und an die warme Hand auf ihrem Rücken, als sie Therese zu sich an den Tisch gebeten hatte. Das alles war keine Einbildung gewesen. Carol wollte wirklich mit ihr leben. 

Als Therese ihre Augen wieder öffnete, fühlte sie Carols fragenden Blick auf sich ruhen. Die roten Lippen zogen nervös an der Zigarette, aber in den blaugrauen Augen war ein verborgenes Strahlen, wie Therese es noch nie gesehen hatte. Nicht einmal in Waterloo. 

„Wollen wir aufbrechen, Therese?“, fragte Carol und drückte den Zigarettenstummel mit ihrem Schuh aus. 

„Ja.“ Therese wurden auf der Stelle die Knie weich. Sie hätte den drei anderen Gästen gern noch ein paar nette Worte gesagt, aber ihre Stimme versagte komplett. So beschränkte sie sich auf ein freundliches Lächeln und beteiligte sich an den allgemeinen Umarmungen. Dann waren Carol und Therese allein. 

„Sie sind sehr nett, meine zukünftigen Kollegen, nicht wahr?“, fragte Carol, während sie in ihrer Handtasche nach ihrem Autoschlüssel suchte. Therese nickte, obwohl Carol ihre Geste nicht sehen konnte, aber diese schien auch nicht wirklich eine Antwort erwartet zu haben. „Mein Wagen steht dort drüben“, erklärte Carol, nachdem sie ihren Schlüssel gefunden hatte, und wies auf eine der hinteren Reihen des Parkplatzes. 

Thereses Beine fühlten sich an wie Pudding, als sie den Parkplatz überquerten, und sie betete, dass sie sie noch die wenigen Meter bis zu Carols Auto tragen würden. Zeit und Raum schienen sich eigenartig zu dehnen und der Weg erschien Therese auf einmal endlos weit. Sie atmete erleichtert auf, als sie schließlich Carols Packard erreicht hatten und Carol die Beifahrertür aufschloss, um Therese einsteigen zu lassen. Wie durch einen Nebel hörte Therese das Klappern von Carols Schuhen, als diese um das Auto herumging, um auch die Fahrertür aufzuschließen. 

Sobald Carol neben Therese Platz genommen hatte, schien ihre Anwesenheit den ganzen Innenraum des Autos auszufüllen. Alles andere trat in den Hintergrund und es war nur noch Carol da, und nichts als Carol. Ihre Gegenwart umhüllte Therese wie ein warmer Sommerregen und ließ sie tief einatmen. Der Duft von Carols Parfum war immer noch derselbe und Thereses körperliche Reaktion darauf auch. Nach all der Zeit. Trotz allem, was geschehen war. Wie oft hatten sie so wie jetzt nebeneinander gesessen, vor und hinter ihnen nichts als Straße, und Therese hatte Carols Gegenwart prickelnd neben sich gespürt. 

Als Therese auffiel, dass Carol nicht losfuhr, wagte sie einen Seitenblick und bemerkte, dass Carol mindestens genauso viel Angst hatte wie sie selbst. Ihre Hände fuhren nervös über das Steuerrad und Therese ahnte, welche Frage jetzt kommen würde. 

„Wo soll ich dich hinfahren, Therese?“

Therese wurde meist extrem ruhig, wenn ein bestimmter Grad an Aufregung überschritten war, so ruhig, dass es ihrer Umgebung manchmal unheimlich war. Auch jetzt musste Therese über sich selbst staunen, als sie Carols Hand behutsam vom Steuerrad nahm und sie in ihren Schoß legte. Fast mit einer meditativen Langsamkeit zogen ihre Finger den störenden Handschuh aus und ihre Fingerkuppen fuhren andächtig über die einzelnen Handknöchel wie über einen verlorenen Schatz. 

„Therese…“

Therese führte die Hand an ihre Lippen und küsste sie. „Zeig mir dein Apartment.“

Ihr Herz schmerzte, als sie Tränen in Carols Augen sah. „Bist du dir sicher?“, fragte Carol, ohne den Blick von ihr zu wenden.

„Ja.“ In der Tat war Therese sich noch nie in ihrem Leben so sicher gewesen. Heute fühlte sie sich zum ersten Mal seit Monaten wieder ganz. Auch wenn sie sich in der letzten Zeit verändert hatte, auch wenn sie stolz war auf die Person, die sie jetzt war - ein Leben ohne Carol war kein Leben. Jeder Tag ohne sie war farblos und leer. Was auch immer die Menschen sagten, nichts konnte richtiger sein als das hier. 

Carol legte ihre andere Hand an Thereses Wange und liebkoste die weiche Haut. Sie sprach kein Wort, aber ihre blaugrauen Augen sagten umso mehr, und Therese fühlte den übermächtigen Impuls, sie zu berühren. Hier und jetzt. An den intimsten Stellen. 

„Lass uns fahren“, flüsterte Carol. Ihre Stimme war rau und brüchig und Therese schloss die Augen, als eine Welle von Schauern durch ihren Körper fuhr. Die drei Worte hörten sich an wie eine Verheißung, wie das Tor in ein neues Leben. Natürlich war Therese klar, dass sie noch über Vieles reden mussten, wenn sie einen neuen Anfang wagen wollten. Aber jetzt, in diesem Moment, gab es nichts Wichtigeres als das, was sie füreinander empfanden.

Therese weigerte sich, Carols Hand während der Fahrt loszulassen. Wie ein Versprechen lag sie ruhig in ihrem Schoß und Thereses Hände umschlossen die langgliedrigen Finger, als wollten sie sie bis zum Ende aller Tage nie wieder loslassen. 

„Es ist jetzt nicht mehr weit“, erklärte Carol etwa eine viertel Stunde später und die Vorfreude in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Sie wirkte jetzt wieder wie die Carol, die Therese in Frankenbergs Spielzeugabteilung kennengelernt hatte. 

Therese hingegen wurde von Minute zu Minute aufgeregter. Ob das Apartment wirklich irgendwann ihr neues Zuhause sein würde? Ob sie tatsächlich einmal mit Carol zusammenleben würde? Jeden Tag mit ihr aufstehen würde, jeden Tag mit ihr ins Bett gehen würde? Das alles erschien Therese wie ein unwirklicher Traum, zu schön und zu groß, um wahr zu sein. 

„War Rindy schon in der Wohnung?“, unterbrach Therese die Stille. Irgendwann würde Carol ihr hoffentlich erzählen, was bei der Scheidung wirklich gelaufen war und wie es möglich sein konnte, dass sie ihre Tochter in den letzten vier Monaten nur zweimal gesehen hatte.

„Nein, aber sie hat natürlich ein Zimmer.“ Über Carols Gesicht schlich ein leises Lächeln und Therese wusste, dass sie sich Rindy in ihrem Apartment vorstellte. 

„Das ist schön.“ Therese drückte Carols Hand und sah liebevoll zu ihr herüber. Aber das Lächeln war plötzlich aus Carols Gesicht verschwunden. Sie starrte auf etwas links vor sich, und dann ging alles so schnell, dass Thereses Gehirn nicht folgen konnte. Sie spürte nur den Aufprall und hörte den Knall und dachte an Schwester Alicia und ihren Vater und ihre Mutter und Carol, immer wieder Carol, und dann war alles schwarz. 

 

 

* * *

 

„Miss? Können Sie mich hören?“ 

Therese hatte das Gefühl, dass jemand sie aus weiter Ferne ansprach, wie vom anderen Ende eines Tunnels. Aber sie schaffte es nicht, den Tunnel zu durchqueren.

„Miss Belivet?“

Therese strengte sich mehr an. Am anderen Ende des Tunnels war es gleißend hell und sie presste die Augen fest zusammen. 

„Miss Belivet, können Sie mich hören?“

Therese zwang sich, die Augen zu öffnen, nur um sie gleich wieder zu schließen. War sie tot? Alles war so hell um sie herum. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie eine grobe Hand an ihre Wange klatschte und sie riss erschrocken die Augen wieder auf. 

„So ist es schon besser.“ 

Therese starrte in das rote Gesicht eines kleinen, untersetzten Mannes mit Halbglatze und Doppelkinn. Er trug einen weißen Kittel, wie auch die anderen Männer, die um ihr Bett herumstanden, und sah zufrieden auf sie herunter. „Wie geht es Ihnen, Miss Belivet?“

„Was?“ Sie sah ihn verständnislos an. 

Noch einmal kam die grobe Hand an ihre Wange und tätschelte sie. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Miss Belivet. Sie sind hier in den besten Händen.“

Thereses Augen versuchten, den Raum zu erfassen, aber unerträgliche Kopfschmerzen hinderten sie daran, den Versuch weiterzuführen. „Mir ist übel“, murmelte sie und schloss erschöpft wieder die Augen. 

„Das ist auch kein Wunder“, sagte eine andere Stimme. Sie klang jünger und freundlicher als die des Glatzköpfigen, aber Therese war zu müde, um ihre Augen wieder zu öffnen. „Sie haben eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung, Miss Belivet. Deswegen werden wir Sie eine Weile hierbehalten müssen. Außerdem haben Sie Prellungen und Quetschungen erlitten. Sie haben wahnsinniges Glück gehabt.“

Therese wollte etwas erwidern, aber ihr Mund weigerte sich, die Worte zu formen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis es ihr schließlich gelang. „Was ist denn passiert?“, presste sie hervor.

„Erinnern Sie sich nicht, dass Sie schon zweimal im Krankenwagen wachgeworden sind?“

„Nein.“

„Sie hatten einen Autounfall, Miss Belivet.“

 _Einen Autounfall? Ich habe doch gar kein Auto…_ Therese riss plötzlich ihren Oberkörper hoch und stöhnte, als der Schmerz in ihrem Kopf sie fast das Bewusstsein verlieren ließ. _Carol!_ Sie öffnete die Augen und versuchte auszumachen, wer eben mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Aber ihr wurde schwindelig und vor ihren Augen verschwamm alles. Ihre Arme gaben nach und sie sank wieder zurück in die Matratze. „Carol“, flüsterte sie. 

„Carol?“, fragte der junge Arzt und sah fragend zu dem Glatzköpfigen.

„Miss Belivet war nicht allein im Wagen.“ Der Glatzköpfigen räusperte sich. „Eine Frau namens Carol Aird saß am Steuer. Sie wird noch operiert.“

„Operiert?“, flüsterte Therese, aber sie konnte nicht weiter nachfragen, weil alles um sie herum wieder versank. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Als Therese das nächste Mal aufwachte, war niemand außer ihr im Raum. Vom Flur her drangen Stimmen und das Klappern von Geschirr an ihr Ohr. Die rasenden Kopfschmerzen waren immer noch da und Therese fühlte sofort wieder eine Welle von Übelkeit, als sie versuchte, ihren Kopf zur Tür zu neigen. Was um Himmels Willen war passiert? Wie lange lag sie hier schon? Und wo war Carol?

 _Sie wird noch operiert_. Der Satz des glatzköpfigen Arztes schoss abrupt wieder in ihr Bewusstsein. Wenn Carol noch operiert wurde, musste sie noch am Leben sein. Oder nicht? Aber was operierten die Ärzte? Therese stellte sich vor, wie Carols schmaler Körper auf einem OP Tisch lag und sofort überkam sie die nächste Welle von Übelkeit. Sie atmete mehrfach bewusst tief durch und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Sicher würde irgendwann einmal jemand nach ihr sehen und dann konnte sie ihre Fragen stellen. 

Als hätte das Schicksal ihre Gedanken gelesen, öffnete sich die Zimmertür und zwei Männer in dunkelblauer Uniform traten ein. Der eine von ihnen war so groß, dass sein Kollege neben ihm aussah wie ein kleiner Junge, obwohl er deutlich älter war. „Miss Therese Belivet“? sprach der Kleinere sie an und steuerte auf Thereses Bett zu. 

„Ja“, bestätigte sie müde und hütete sich, ihren Kopf auch nur wenige Millimeter zu bewegen. 

„Mein Name ist Wyler, und das ist Mr. Hayes.“ Er zeigte auf seinen hochgewachsenen Kollegen. „Sie waren in einen Autounfall verwickelt?“

„Offenbar.“ Therese stöhnte leise. Wollte die Polizei allen Ernstes jetzt ein Aussage von ihr haben? 

„Wissen Sie, was passiert ist?“, fuhr der Ältere unbeeindruckt fort.

„Nein.“

„Der Wagen, der Ihnen entgegengekommen ist, muss von der Fahrbahn abgekommen sein. Der Fahrer konnte nur noch tot aus dem Auto gezogen werden.“

„Oh, mein Gott.“ Therese war so schwindelig, dass sie Sorge hatte, sich auf der Stelle zu übergeben. Ihre Gedanken schossen wild durcheinander und weigerten sich, irgendeinen Sinn zu machen. Glücklicherweise waren die Polizisten damit beschäftigt, ihre Verletzungen in Augenschein zu nehmen, was ihr etwas Zeit verschaffte. „Haben Sie schon mit Mrs. Aird gesprochen?“, stieß sie schließlich hervor. 

„Nein, sie ist noch nicht bei Bewusstsein.“

 _Noch nicht bei Bewusstsein?_ Was um Himmels Willen war los mit Carol?

„Miss Belivet“, fuhr der Lange fort. „Es deutet alles darauf hin, dass der Fahrer die Kontrolle über sein Fahrzeug verloren hat. Wir vermuten Alkohol, aber die Ergebnisse der Obduktion liegen noch nicht vor.“ Er unterbrach sich. „Miss Belivet? Hören Sie noch zu?“

„Ja.“ Therese zwang sich zur Konzentration. Je unaufmerksamer sie war, desto länger würde das hier dauern. 

„Wer saß am Steuer?“

Warum fragte der Mann sie das? Das war doch wohl offensichtlich gewesen. „Mrs. Aird.“ 

„Erinnern Sie sich, ob Mrs. Aird Alkohol getrunken hat?“

„Nein.“

„Nein, Sie erinnern sich nicht, oder nein, sie hat keinen Alkohol getrunken?“

Natürlich erinnerte sich Therese an das Glas Wein, das Carol im _Oak Room_ getrunken hatte, aber sie würde den Teufel tun und den Polizisten davon erzählen. „Nein, ich erinnere mich nicht.“

Die beiden Polizisten tauschten Blicke aus und für einen Moment war nur das Kratzen des Stiftes auf dem Notizblock des Älteren zu hören. „Woher kamen Sie gerade?“, fragte er.

„Wir waren vorher in einem Restaurant. Dem _Oak Room_.“

„Und was ist das Letzte, woran Sie sich erinnern?“, erkundigte sich der Lange.

Therese dachte angestrengt nach. Das Letzte, woran sie sich erinnerte, war, dass sie in Carols Wagen gestiegen waren und Carol nicht losgefahren war. Und dass sie Carols Hand genommen hatte und… 

„Miss Belivet?“

„Es tut mir leid, Sir.“ Therese versagte die Stimme. Sie presste die Hände auf die Lider, um zu verhindern, dass ihr die Tränen aus den Augen schossen. „Ich kann mich an die gesamte Autofahrt nicht erinnern“, murmelte sie.

„Dann versuchen Sie sich zu erinnern, Miss Belivet.“ Der Lange trat zu Therese ans Bett und beugte sich bedrohlich über sie. „Ihr Wagen befand sich in einer Kurve, als der Zusammenstoß passierte. Das andere Auto muss direkt Sie zugeschossen sein.“

„Ich erinnere mich n…“ Therese verstummte, als wie aus dem Nichts eine Welle von ungeordneten Bildern sie übermannte. Plötzlich war alles wieder da. Carols schreckgeweitete Augen. Der Wagen, der auf sie zuschoss, groß und dunkel, genau auf Carol. Oh Gott! Das konnte man gar nicht überleben! Oh Gott, Carol! 

„Miss Belivet?“

Therese konnte nicht mehr antworten. Schweißperlen traten auf ihre Stirn und sie bekam nicht mehr genug Luft in die Lunge. Die Größe des Raumes veränderte sich und es war, als ober er sie verschlingen würde wie ein riesiges Maul. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte sie, wie einer der Polizisten das Zimmer verließ. Kurz darauf kam er mit dem jungen Arzt wieder herein, den Therese schon kannte. 

Als der Arzt Therese sah, schickte er die beiden Männer sofort vor die Tür. „Sehen Sie nicht, dass die Patientin Ruhe braucht?“, fragte er ärgerlich und berührte Therese an der Schulter. „Hören Sie, Miss Belivet, ich sage den Schwestern Bescheid, dass sie Ihnen ein Beruhigungsmittel geben sollen. Und die Polizei lassen wir vorerst nicht mehr zu Ihnen.“

Therese war zu sehr mit Atmen beschäftigt, um zu antworten, aber sie machte mit einem Nicken deutlich, dass sie einverstanden war. 

Kurze Zeit später kam eine ältere Krankenschwester mit grauem Lockenkopf zur Tür herein und spritzte Therese etwas in die Vene. „Das wird Sie beruhigen, mein Kind“, sagte sie und nickte Therese aufmunternd zu. 

Glücklicherweise hatte Therese schon gemerkt, dass der schlimmste Teil des Anfalls vorüber war, bevor die Schwester hereingekommen war. Ihr Herz klopfte nicht mehr wie wild und die Bilder in ihrem Kopf waren weniger geworden. Nur schmerze er jetzt noch mehr als vorher. „Wie ist Ihr Name?“, fragte sie die Krankenschwester.

„Ich bin Schwester Vivian“, stellte diese sich gutgelaunt vor. „Sie werden mich sicher noch öfter sehen.“

„Könnten Sie mir einen Gefallen tun, Schwester Vivian?“ Therese riss all ihren Mut zusammen. „Ich habe nicht allein in dem Wagen gesessen. Könnten Sie bitte mir sagen, wie es Mrs. Aird geht?“

„Sind Sie eine Verwandte?“

„Ja, sie ist meine Tante.“ Thereses Gehirn funktionierte inzwischen wieder gut genug, um zu verstehen, dass eine Lüge der einzige Weg war, um eine Auskunft zu erhalten.

„Ich sehe mal, was ich tun kann.“ Schwester Vivian wirkte mindestens zehn Jahre jünger, wenn sie lächelte. „Wie war der Name nochmal?“

„Carol Aird.“

„Gut, aber es kann eine Weile dauern“, warnte die Krankenschwester. „Heute ist hier der Teufel los.“

„Das ist kein Problem.“ Therese strich sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn und merkte dabei, dass ihre Arme übersäht war mit lilablauen Flecken. „Wecken Sie mich, wenn ich eingeschlafen sein sollte?“

Schwester Vivian schüttelte streng den Kopf. „Versuchen Sie wachzubleiben, Miss Belivet, auch wenn es schwerfällt.“

Therese atmete innerlich auf, als Schwester Vivian den Raum wieder verlassen hatte. Sie fühlte sich so erschöpft, als ob sie fünfzig Kilometer gelaufen wäre. Sie sehnte sich nach nichts mehr, als nach Ruhe, aber solange sie nicht wusste, wie es Carol ging, war daran nicht zu denken.

Die Zeit des Wartens dehnte sich ins Endlose, aber endlich erschien Schwester Vivians grauer Lockenkopf in der Tür. „Stellen Sie sich schon mal darauf ein, dass Sie gleich eine Mitpatientin bekommen“, informierte sie Therese.

„Carol?“ Thereses Herz schlug sofort höher. 

„Nein, ein weiterer Verkehrsunfall.“ Schwester Vivian schob Thereses Bett weiter nach links, um Platz für das neue Bett zu schaffen. „Ihre Tante ist übrigens vor ein paar Stunden aus dem OP geschoben worden und wird sicher noch länger auf der Intensivstation bleiben müssen.“

„Was ist denn mit ihr?“ Thereses grüne Augen sahen ängstlich in das Gesicht der Schwester. „Ist sie schwer verletzt?“

„Ihre Tante hat ein schweres Schädelhirntrauma erlitten. Außerdem musste ihre Milz entfernt werden. Ihr linkes Schlüsselbein und mehrere Rippen sind gebrochen.“ Die Schwester schob noch einen Tisch neben Therese und zog die Vorhänge zu. Dann war sie offenbar mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden. „Sie ist in ein künstliches Koma versetzt worden.“

„Was?“ Vor Thereses Augen verschwamm alles. „Wieso?“

Schwester Vivian tätschelte Thereses Hand, als sie ihren Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. „Machen Sie sich nicht so viele Sorgen. Das ist nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme und durchaus üblich in so einem Fall.“

„Wwwie lange...?“ Therese verstummte, als die Tür aufging und zwei Schwestern ein Bett mit einer schlafenden Patientin neben Thereses Bett schoben. Die Patientin war sogar ein paar Jahre jünger als sie selbst, stellte Therese erschrocken fest. 

„Das fragen Sie besser Mrs. Airds behandelnden Arzt Dr. Meyer“, riet ihr Schwester Vivian, während sie ihre beiden Kolleginnen dabei unterstützte, das Bett der jungen Patientin näher an die Wand zu schieben. „Meistens handelt es sich nur ein paar Tage.“

Therese schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter. „Könnte ich hier irgendwo telefonieren?“

Schwester Vivian lachte. „Sie bleiben hier schön brav liegen, Miss Belivet, und in ein paar Stunden schauen wir mal, wie es mit Ihnen aussieht.“

Therese machte so ein entgeistertes Gesicht, dass die Schwester Mitleid mit ihr bekam. „Hören Sie, in Ihrem Zustand würden Sie nicht mal bis zum Telefon kommen“, erklärte sie in mütterlichem Tonfall. „Aber ich schaue später nochmal nach Ihnen, okay?“

Therese nickte. So ungern sie es zugab, aber die Schwester hatte recht. In dieser Verfassung würde sie es tatsächlich nicht bis zum Telefon schaffen. Die Patientin neben ihr war offenbar gerade operiert worden und schlief noch tief und fest. 

Zum Glück war heute Samstag und Therese musste sich nicht auf der Arbeit abmelden. Trotzdem wollte sie sobald wie möglich Dannie anrufen und ihn bitten, dass er ihrem Chef Bescheid sagte. Und sie musste sich unbedingt bei Abby melden. Abby würde wissen, wer in Carols Umfeld zu informieren war. 

Therese wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Sie stieß einen leisen Fluch aus, weil das Weinen ihre Kopfschmerzen nur noch verstärkte. Schwester Vivian hatte ihr zwar befohlen, wach zu bleiben, aber Therese konnte gar nichts dagegen tun, dass ihr wieder die Augen zufielen. Vielleicht war es das Beste, eine Weile zu schlafen, und wenn sie wieder aufwachte, würde sich vielleicht herausstellen, dass alles nur ein böser Traum gewesen war und sie eigentlich zu Hause in ihrem Bett lag. Vielleicht merkte sie nur nicht, dass sie sich mitten in einem endlosen Alptraum befand - einem von diesen Schachtelträumen, wo man immer dachte, man sei aufgewacht, aber man träumte in Wirklichkeit noch weiter. 

Ehe Therese sich versah, hatte der Schlaf sie wieder übermannt. Sie bekam weder mit, als ihre Bettnachbarin panisch nach einem Arzt rief, noch wachte sie auf, als zweimal in kurzen Abständen Schwestern ins Zimmer eilten, um die aufgebrachte junge Frau zu beruhigen. 

Als Therese wieder die Augen öffnete, war es schon kurz vor 17 Uhr und ihre Bettnachbarin saß aufrecht in ihrem Bett und las in einer Zeitschrift. Erstaunt stellte Therese fest, dass es ihrem Schwindel deutlich besser ging, als sie vorsichtig den Kopf zu der jungen Frau drehte. „Guten Tag, ich bin Therese“, stellte sie sich vor und räusperte sich. Ihre Stimme hörte sich an, als hätte sie sie tagelang nichts benutzt. 

Die Frau sah von ihrer Zeitschrift auf. Sie war in ein viel zu großes Nachthemd gesteckt worden, das sie noch jünger aussehen ließ, als sie ohnehin schon war. Therese schätzte sie auf höchstens 18 Jahre. Die blonden Locken, die ihr über die Schulter fielen, ließen sie in dem weißen Nachthemd ein bisschen wie ein verwundeter Engel aussehen. „Ich bin Grace“, sagte die Frau knapp, und wandte sich wieder ihrer Lektüre zu. Offenbar war sie nicht sehr gesprächig, was Therese nur recht war. 

„Was hat dich denn hierher verschlagen?“, fragte Grace nach ein paar Minuten, ohne von ihrem Magazin aufzuschauen.

„Ein Autounfall.“

„Mich auch. Wäre ich nur mit der Straßenbahn gefahren…“

„Weißt du, ob Schwester Vivian noch Schicht hat?“

„Wer soll das sein?“ Grace setzte sich umständlich anders hin und versuchte dabei, die Schulter ihres eingegipsten Arms nicht zu bewegen. „Ich kenne hier noch niemanden.“

„Kein Problem.“ Therese drehte sich auf die Seite und war erleichtert, dass es besser klappte, als sie befürchtet hatte. „Ich werde sie mal suchen.“ 

Vorsichtig schob Therese ihre Beine über die Bettkante und versuchte, mit den Füßen den Boden zu berühren. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis sie auf ihren Beinen sicher stehen konnte, aber auch das funktionierte schließlich, und nachdem sie ihre Handtasche im Schrank gefunden hatte, tappte sie damit barfuß in den Flur. 

Die Schwestern waren schon mit der Ausgabe des Abendbrotes beschäftigt und Therese wäre Schwester Vivian im Flur fast direkt in die Arme gelaufen. „Schwester Vivian…“

„Herrje, Miss Belivet, was machen Sie denn hier?“, fragte die Krankenschwester ungehalten. „Sie gehören in Ihr Bett.“

„Ich muss unbedingt telefonieren.“

Schwester Vivian seufzte. „Na gut, aber dann gehen Sie sofort wieder in ihr Zimmer und ruhen sich weiter aus, verstanden?“ Erst als Therese es ihr hoch und heilig versprochen hatte, wies die Schwester auf eine Glastür am Ende des Ganges. „Dort hinten durch die Tür und dann nach rechts ans Ende des Ganges. Sie können es nicht verfehlen.“

„Danke.“ Therese schlurfte auf unsicheren Beinen den Flur entlang und als der Geruch des Abendessens in ihre Nase stieg, fiel ihr auf, dass sie den ganzen Tag noch nichts zu sich genommen hatte. Nach wie vor hatte sie überhaupt keinen Hunger und der Essensgeruch ließ wieder die Übelkeit in ihr hochsteigen. 

Endlich am Telefon angekommen, holte Therese ihr Adressbuch aus ihrer Handtasche und suchte nach Abbys Telefonnummer. Als Carols Freundin sie damals zurück nach New York gefahren hatte, hatte sie ihr für alle Fälle ihre Adresse gegeben. Therese hatte sich damals geschworen, die Adresse niemals zu benutzen, aber jetzt war Abby diejenige, die am ehesten wissen würde, was zu tun war. 

Thereses Hand zitterte beträchtlich, als sie nach dem Hörer griff. Hoffentlich war Abby überhaupt zu Hause. Hochkonzentriert, Ziffer für Ziffer, wählte sie Abbys Nummer. Erst als das Tuten im Hörer ertönte, fiel ihr ein, dass sie sich gar nicht überlegt hatte, was sie sagen wollte. 

„Abby Gerhard.“

Therese versagte prompt die Sprache. Wie sollte sie Abby schildern, was passiert war?

„Hallo?“

„Abby?“

„Ja? Wer ist denn da?“ Abbys Stimme klang ungeduldig. 

„Hier ist… Therese.“

„Therese?“ Abbys Stimme schlug sofort in Besorgnis um. Sie schien zu merken, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Was ist denn los?“

Abbys simple Frage brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen. Die mühsam zurückgehaltenen Emotionen brachen plötzlich durch und Therese brach hilflos in Tränen aus. 

„Therese?“ Abby wurde panisch. „Was ist denn passiert? Ist etwas mit Carol?“

Therese versuchte zu antworten, aber immer wieder wurde sie von Schluchzern erschüttert. 

„Was ist los, Therese?“ fragte Abby noch einmal.

„Wir hatten einen Autounfall“, presste Therese hervor.

„Was?“ Therese konnte hören, wie Abby begann, im Haus umher zu laufen. „Wo seid ihr? Seid ihr verletzt?“ 

Erst jetzt merkte Therese, dass sie nicht einmal wusste, in welchem Krankenhaus sie war. Ihr Blick fiel auf einen Tisch, der mit zwei Stühlen auf dem Flur stand. Auf der weißen Tischdecke war in roten Lettern das Wort _Presbytarian Hospital_ gestickt. „Ich glaube, es ist das Presbytarian Hospital…“, sagte Therese langsam. 

„Was ist mit Carol?“, hakte Abby nach. 

„Sie musste operiert…werden…“ stieß Therese hervor. „Ich habe nicht alles behalten, was sie hat…“ Plötzlich sprudelten die Worte nur so aus ihr heraus. „Die Ärzte haben sie in ein künstliches Koma versetzen müssen… aber es ist angeblich üblich… und nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme.“

Es war still am anderen Ende.

„Abby?“ 

„Ich bin in einer dreiviertel Stunde da.“

 

 

* * *

 

 

Therese war froh, dass ihre junge Bettnachbarin wieder schlief, als sie in ihr Zimmer zurückkehrte. Eigentlich wollte sie sich nur irgendwo zusammenkauern und weinen, aber im Krankenhaus war Privatsphäre offenbar ein Fremdwort. Andauernd kam irgendjemand ins Zimmer, um irgendetwas zu erledigen, worum man nicht gebeten hatte, und Menschen wurden durch die Flure geschoben, als wären sie Vieh.

Der Gang zum Telefon war anstrengender gewesen, als sie gedacht hatte, und Therese fielen gleich wieder die Augen zu, als sie sich zurück ins Bett legte. Es war eine Erleichterung zu wissen, dass Abby bald kommen würde. Zwar hatte bisher keine von Thereses Begegnungen mit Carols bester Freundin unter einem guten Stern gestanden, aber Abby würde wissen, was zu tun war. Niemand kannte Carol besser als sie. 

Über eine Stunde musste Therese warten, bis Abby Gerhard endlich an die Tür klopfte. Sie sah blass und mitgenommen aus, als sie an Thereses Bett trat. „Ich habe noch mit den Ärzten gesprochen“, entschuldigte sie ihre Verspätung. 

„Hat man dir Auskunft gegeben?“

„Ich habe behauptet, ich sei Carols Tante.“ Abby setzte sich zu Therese auf die Bettkante.

Therese nickte wissend. „Ich habe ihnen erzählt, ich sei ihre Nichte.“

„Dann sind wir ja jetzt praktisch verwandt.“ Abby lächelte gezwungen. „Wie geht es dir, Therese?“

„Ich habe solche Angst um sie.“

Abbys Mundwinkel zitterten und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. „Ich meinte eigentlich deine Verletzungen“, sagte sie schließlich.

„Ich bin okay. Die Ärzte sagen, ich habe großes Glück gehabt.“ Therese zog ihre Arme unter der Bettdecke hervor und zeigte ihre blutunterlaufenen Flecke. „Nur Prellungen und eine Gehirnerschütterung.“

„Das ist gut zu wissen.“ Abby stand auf und begann, ziellos im Zimmer auf und ab zu marschieren. Therese hatte Sorge, dass das Klappern ihrer Schuhe ihre Bettnachbarin aufwecken würde, aber diese schlief nach wie vor tief und fest. „Wieso habt ihr eigentlich zusammen im Auto gesessen?“, fragte Abby unvermittelt.

Therese musste schlucken. Wie sollte sie Abby erklären, was alles geschehen war? Der gestrige Tag schien wie eine Ewigkeit her. „Carol wollte mir ihr Apartment zeigen“, sagte Therese vorsichtig. 

Abbys Reaktion überraschte Therese. „Dann hat sie sich also endlich ein Herz gefasst...“, murmelte sie mit einem Lächeln. 

Thereses Gedanken wanderten unwillkürlich zurück zum gestrigen Nachmittag im _Ritz Tower_. Carol war nicht die einzige gewesen, die sich an diesem Tag ein Herz gefasst hatte. Sie waren beide über ihren eigenen Schatten gesprungen, mehrfach, und Therese hatte so gehofft, dass nun endlich alles gut werden würde. Stattdessen lag sie hier im Krankenhaus und Carol kämpfte um ihr Leben. „Was hast du mit den Ärzten besprochen?“

„Ich habe so lange gedrängelt, bis sie mir erlaubt haben, Carol zu sehen“, erklärte Abby. „Willst du vielleicht mitkommen?“ 

„Ja.“ In Thereses Magengrube bildete sich sofort ein großer schwerer Klumpen bei der Vorstellung, Carol zu sehen. Aber es musste sein. Es war wichtiger als alles andere. 

„Kannst du aufstehen?“ Abby trat zu ihr ans Bett und reichte ihr ihre Hand. „Brauchst du Hilfe?“

„Nein, es geht schon.“ Therese musste sich noch immer in Zeitlupe bewegen, um die Übelkeitswellen in Maßen zu halten. Aber Abby wartete geduldig, bis sie ihr Bett verlassen hatte und legte Therese dann ihren Mantel um, den die Schwestern in ihren Schrank gehängt hatten. „Carol ist in einem anderen Gebäude“, erklärte sie. 

Mit langsamen Schritten machten sie sich zusammen auf zur Intensivstation. Thereses verhaltene Bewegungen standen in krassem Gegensatz zu dem wild klopfenden Herzen in ihrer Brust. Sie fürchtete sich davor, Carol zu sehen, und Abby schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Carols Freundin hatte die Arme über der Brust gekreuzt und schaute die ganze Zeit nach unten, während sie zusammen die Flure entlang schlichen. 

Als Abby schließlich vor einer zweiflügligen Glastür stehen blieb, war ihr Gesicht kreideweiß. Sie machte keine Anstalten, die Tür zu öffnen, und so war es Therese, die schließlich allen Mut zusammennahm und die Tür zur Intensivstation aufstieß. Kurz darauf nahm sie eine Krankenschwester in Empfang, die ihnen Schutzkleidung organisierte und sie dann einen langen Flur entlang führte. Hier stand ein Bett neben dem anderen und am Ende des Ganges wies die Schwester auf das letzte Bett. 

Dort lag sie, Carol, still und friedlich, und sah aus, als würde sie schlafen, wenn nicht überall Geräte und Schläuche an ihren Körper angeschlossen wären. Deren regelmäßigen Geräusche schmerzten in Thereses Ohren und sie brauchte eine Weile, bis sie näher an das Bett treten konnte. Der Anblick von Carols schmaler Gestalt riss ihr das Herz entzwei. Wie konnte das nur möglich sein? Wie konnte ein betrunkener Autofahrer von einer Sekunde auf die andere alles verändern? 

Therese fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und setzte sich stumm an das Kopfende von Carols Bett. Behutsam berührten ihre Finger die blonden Haarsträhnen, die teilweise noch nicht vom Blut gereinigt waren. „Carol“, flüsterte sie. „Gib nicht auf, Carol…“ 

Mehr konnte sie nicht sagen, weil ihr die Stimme wegbrach. Stumm nahm sie Carols Hand und legte sie in ihre. Abby war an das gegenüberliegende Ende des Bettes getreten und es war das erste Mal, dass Therese sie weinen sah.


	2. Chapter 2

Die Ärzte behielten Therese noch zwei weitere Tage unter Beobachtung, bis sie am Dienstag entlassen wurde. Da sie weder arbeiten noch sich körperlich anstrengen durfte, musste sie sich meist in ihrer Wohnung aufhalten, was ihr deutlich zu viel Zeit zum Grübeln ließ. Das Gefühl, nichts für Carol tun zu können, machte Therese fast wahnsinnig und eigentlich wartete sie nur jeden Tag darauf, dass es drei Uhr würde und sie in die Klinik fahren durfte. Dort saß sie stundenlang an Carols Bett, hielt ihre Hand und vergewisserte sich immer wieder von neuem bei den Ärzten, dass Carols Zustand stabil war. 

Am Anfang der folgenden Woche war es endlich soweit, dass die Ärzte begannen, Carol langsam wieder aus der Narkose herausführen. Therese konnte nicht dabei sein, weil sie wieder arbeiten musste, aber Abby blieb den ganzen Tag über im Krankenhaus und hielt die Stellung. „Ich rufe dich an, sobald es etwas Neues gibt“, versprach sie Therese hoch und heilig. „Die Ärzte sagen, es läuft alles nach Plan.“

Nichtsdestotrotz wanderten Thereses Gedanken an diesem Tag immer wieder zum Krankenhaus und es war ihr so gut wie unmöglich, sich auf irgendetwas anderes zu konzentrieren. Ihr Kollege Henry, der eh zum Jähzorn neigte, fuhr sie mehrmals heftig an, um Therese aus ihrer Trance herauszuholen, aber es half meist nur für wenige Minuten. 

Sobald Therese Feierabend hatte, eilte sie aus der Redaktion und fuhr mit dem Taxi direkt in die Klinik. Carol war auf eine normale Station verlegt worden und als Therese den langen Stationsflur entlang lief, sah sie Abby schon vor Carols Zimmertür stehen. „ Ihr Arzt ist gerade bei ihr“, erklärte Abby und wies mit dem Daumen auf die Zimmertür.

„Ist sie schon wach?“, fragte Therese, nach Luft ringend. Sie war so schnell gelaufen, dass sie die Hände auf den Knien abstützen musste, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. 

„Ja.“ Abby nickte. 

„Wirklich?“, strahlte Therese. Am liebsten wäre sie Abby sofort in die Arme gefallen, aber Carols Freundin war auffällig zurückhaltend. „Wie geht es ihr denn?“

„Gut... Ich meine… den Umständen entsprechend.“ Abby lächelte, aber Therese war sich jetzt sicher, dass etwas nicht stimmte. 

„Was ist los?“, fragte sie misstrauisch.

Ehe Abby antworten konnte, öffnete sich Carols Tür und Dr. Meyer erschien im Flur. 

„Darf ich hinein?“, fragte Therese sofort. 

„Ja, das dürfen Sie, wenn Sie es kurz halten.“ Dr. Meyer, der Stationsarzt, kannte Therese schon vom Sehen und schüttelte ihr die Hand, als sie auf ihn zutrat. „Und Sie sollten vorbereitet sein.“

„Vorbereitet?“ Therese warf einen ängstlichen Blick zu Abby und dann wieder zu Dr. Meyer. „Worauf denn vorbereitet?“

Dr. Meyer schaute auf seine Armbanduhr, um deutlich zu machen, dass er nicht viel Zeit hatte. „So ein Unfall ist häufig ein Schock für das Gehirn“, erklärte er mit einer gewissen Strenge, als würde er eine Vorlesung vor Studenten halten. „Viele Menschen haben eine Amnesie gegenüber dem Unfallgeschehen… Das ist nicht unüblich.“ Er klopfte mit der Faust auf seinen runden Schädel und Therese fragte sich automatisch, wie oft er diese Geste wohl vor seinen Studenten machte. „In sehr seltenen Fällen kann ein Mensch allerdings auch eine generalisierte Amnesie entwickeln…“

„Eine generalisierte Amnesie?“ Therese sah Dr. Meyer verständnislos an. „Was heißt das?“

„Das heißt, dass Mrs. Aird Sie nicht erkennen wird.“

„Nicht erk…“ Therese hielt inne, als ihr die Beine wegknickten. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand und sah hilflos zu Abby. 

„Dr. Meyer sagt, dass es nur vorübergehend ist“, erklärte Abby, aber Therese merkte, dass auch sie Angst hatte. 

Der Raum begann sich plötzlich zu drehen und Therese ließ sich vorsichtig an der Wand auf den Boden gleiten. Sie versuchte krampfhaft, sich auf einen Punkt im Raum zu konzentrieren und ihre Augen blieben schließlich an den weißen Schuhen des Arztes hängen. „Was kann sie denn erinnern?“, fragte sie ängstlich. 

„Erschrecken Sie nicht, Miss Belivet…“ Dr. Meyer verfiel in einen väterlichen Tonfall. „Mrs. Aird weiß nicht einmal, wer sie selbst ist. Das ist typisch für eine generalisierte Amnesie. Die Betroffenen haben keinen Zugang zum autobiographischen Gedächtnis. Deshalb erinnern sie nicht, wer sie sind, noch erkennen sie Menschen oder Orte, die ihnen eigentlich vertraut sein müssten. Aber sie haben noch Zugang zu Tätigkeiten wie Radfahren oder Schreibmaschine schreiben, und sie erinnern viele Fakten, die sie einmal gelernt haben.“

Therese bekam die Worte des Arztes nur zur Hälfte mit. Ihr war das alles zu viel und das einzige, woran sie denken konnte, war, wie allein Carol sich fühlen musste. Das konnte… das _durfte_ nicht wahr sein. Die ganzen Tage hatte sie nur auf den Moment gewartet, an dem Carol endlich aufwachte, und nun wusste sie nicht einmal mehr, wer sie war? 

„Bedenken Sie bitte, dass es in der Regel nur vorübergehend ist“, wiederholte Mr. Meyer Abbys Worte. „Das Gehirn muss sich erst von dem Schock erholen.“

„Was heißt vorübergehend?“, hakte Abby nach und stellte sich vorsichtshalber vor den Arzt, damit er nicht an ihr vorbeikam, ohne ihre Frage beantwortet zu haben.

Mr. Meyer wiegte bedächtig den Kopf. „Das ist sehr unterschiedlich. Meistens sind es nur wenige Tage, in anderen Fällen sind es Wochen oder gar Monate, und…“

„Und…?“ Abbys Blick bohrte sich in die braunen Augen des Arztes.

„Es gibt auch Fälle, in denen die Erinnerung nicht zurückkommt“, gab Dr. Meyer zu. „Aber Sie sollten nicht gleich mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen.“

Therese war in eine Art Starre verfallen und hörte die Worte des Arztes nur wie durch einen dichten Nebel. Hieß das, dass sie auf eine Fremde treffen würde, wenn sie gleich durch diese Tür trat? Und sie selbst würde für Carol auch fremd sein? Eine beliebige Person, die behauptete, mit ihr befreundet zu sein? 

„Bist du in Ordnung, Therese“? Abbys besorgtes Gesicht tauchte in ihrem Blickfeld auf, als sie sich vor sie kniete.

Therese nickte stumm, obwohl überhaupt nichts in Ordnung war und sie das beide wussten.

„Müssen wir irgendetwas beachten?“, wandte sich Abby wieder an Dr. Meyer. 

Der Arzt warf einen erneuten Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. „Hören Sie, meine Damen, ich muss zu einer Besprechung“, verkündete er. „Ich kann Ihnen nur raten: Vermeiden Sie jede Aufregung. Versuchen Sie, Mrs. Aird so wenig wie möglich zu verwirren. Bleiben Sie klar, zuversichtlich, freundlich und unterstützend.“ Bei seinen letzten Worten schüttelte er Therese und Abby die Hand und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort in einem der anderen Zimmer.

Therese stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre Arme, als sich in ihr eine bleierne Müdigkeit breit machte. War es nicht besser, wenn sie gleich wieder nach Hause fuhr? Was sollte Carol mit einem ihr fremden Menschen anfangen? Würde ihr das nicht nur noch mehr Angst machen? Allerdings musste es furchtbar sein, nicht zu wissen, wer man war, und überhaupt keine Bezugspunkte zum eigenen Leben zu haben. „Hast du schon mit ihr gesprochen, Abby?“, fragte Therese, den Blick auf den Fußboden gerichtet. Es war ein grauer Linoleumboden, dessen einfallslose Musterung Therese schon am ersten Tag geärgert hatte. 

„Ja.“ Abby zog ein silbernes Zigarettenetui aus ihrer Handtasche und steckte sich eine Zigarette zwischen die Lippen, ohne sie anzuzünden. „Ich habe mich ihr als eine gute Freundin vorgestellt“, erklärte sie. „Sie hat das relativ neutral zur Kenntnis genommen.“

_Zur Kenntnis genommen…_ Das war typisch Carol. Selbst wenn sie nicht mehr wusste, wer sie war, bewahrte sie noch Haltung. Therese biss sich auf die Lippen, als ihr Tränen in die Augen schossen. Eines war klar: Sie konnte Carol in diesem Zustand unmöglich allein lassen. „Willst du nochmal mit reinkommen?“, fragte sie Abby.

„Willst du, dass ich mit reinkomme?“

Therese schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.“

Abby nickte. Offenbar hatte sie keine andere Antwort erwartet. „Ich stehe dann draußen vor der Eingangstür.“ Sie reichte Therese die Hand und zog sie vom Fußboden hoch. „Viel Glück, Therese“, sagte sie und tätschelte ihren Arm. „Entschuldige, aber ich muss hier raus.“

Therese konnte es Abby nicht verdenken, dass sie so schnell wie möglich die Station verlassen wollte. Schließlich hatte sie schon den ganzen Tag hier ausgeharrt und auch sie musste die neuen Nachrichten erst verdauen. 

Therese winkte Abby noch einmal zu, und als deren Schritte im Flur verklungen waren, wandte sie sich zur Zimmertür. _Jetzt oder nie_ , sagte sie sich und legte eine zitternde Hand auf den Türdrücker. Mit der anderen Hand klopfte sie gegen die Tür und trat ein, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. 

Das Zimmer war nur schwach beleuchtet und es roch stark nach Desinfektionsmitteln und Seife. Nur ein einziges Bett stand in dem Zimmer und Therese musste zweimal hinschauen, bis sie Carol darin erkannte. Lediglich ihr Kopf und ihre Arme lugten unter der Bettdecke hervor, aber immerhin war ihr Körper von allen Schläuchen und Geräten befreit worden. Carol war offensichtlich wach und sah Therese mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Unbehagen entgegen. 

„Guten Tag.“ Therese ging zögernd ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. „Mein Name ist Therese Belivet.“ Sie kam sich vor wie in einem absurden Theaterstück, aber tatsächlich verzog Carol keine Miene. 

„Guten Tag, Therese Belivet.“ Carol reichte ihr die Hand und Therese lief unwillkürlich ein Schauer über den Rücken, als sie Carol ihren Namen sagen hörte. 

„Ich bin eine… eine gute Freundin“, stotterte Therese und ärgerte sich über ihre belegte Stimme. Dr. Meyer hatte sie schließlich extra ermahnt, dass sie Carol auf keinen Fall beunruhigen sollte. „Die Ärzte haben mir berichtet, dass Ihre… dass deine Erinnerung vorübergehend blockiert ist…“ Therese hielt inne, in der abwegigen Hoffnung, Carol würde plötzlich laut auflachen und alles würde sich als ein böser Scherz herausstellen. Aber Carol blickte nur stumm auf das Fußende ihres Bettes und es entstand eine längere Pause. „Trotzdem wollte ich einmal nach dir sehen“, fügte Therese schließlich hinzu. 

„Das ist… gut zu wissen.“ Es war zu hören, dass Carol ihre Stimme länger nicht benutzt hatte. Sie lächelte höflich, aber sah dabei so verloren aus, dass Therese das Herz blutete. 

Therese zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich an den Bettrand. Normalerweise war Carol immer diejenige gewesen, die das Gespräch lenkte, aber jetzt lag sie nur still da und Therese war sich nicht sicher, ob ihre Anwesenheit überhaupt erwünscht war. „Hast du Schmerzen, Carol?“

„Ein bisschen.“ Carol wies mit dem Kopf auf die Medikamentenschachtel, die auf dem Beistelltisch neben dem Bett lag. „Ich bekomme permanent Schmerzmittel, also ist es erträglich.“

„Kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun?“ 

Es war nicht zu übersehen, wie unangenehm Carol die ganze Situation war und Therese fragte sich, wie sie für sie da sein konnte, ohne Carol allein durch ihre Anwesenheit ständig damit zu konfrontieren, dass ihr Leben in einem riesigen Schlund verschwunden war. 

„Dr. Meyer hat mir verboten, zu viel nachzudenken“, antwortete Carol langsam. „Er sagt, ich solle erst einmal gesund werden… Aber…“ Sie hob ihre Augenlider und zum ersten Mal sah sie Therese wirklich an. „Falls mich Menschen vermissen sollten, wäre ich dir dankbar, wenn du ihnen Bescheid geben könntest.“

Therese konnte nur stumm nicken. Natürlich war es unvermeidlich, dass Mr. Aird von dem Unfall wissen musste, schon allein wegen ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter. 

„Außerdem…“ Carol wischte sich mit der rechten Hand eine blonde Strähne aus der Stirn – eine Geste, die Therese so vertraut war, dass sie sich zusammennehmen musste, nicht auf der Stelle in Tränen auszubrechen. „Außerdem möchte ich nicht, dass jemand etwas von meinem Zustand erfährt. Das beunruhigt die Menschen nur, und Dr. Meyer hat gesagt, dass meine Erinnerung sicher in einigen Tagen zurückkommen wird.“

„Selbstverständlich.“ Therese wollte Carol in ihre Arme schließen und ihr versichern, dass sie keine Angst zu haben brauchte. Oder wenigstens ihre Hand halten, so wie sie es jeden Tag getan hatte, als Carol noch im Koma lag. Aber es war unmöglich. „Möchtest du Besuch haben?“, fragte sie stattdessen.

Carol schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich werde mich selbst melden, sobald die Erinnerung zurückkommt.“ Sie zögerte einen Moment. „Das gilt auch für dich und die Frau, die vorhin bei mir war.“

„Abby?“

„Ja.“ Carol tippte mit ihrem Finger gegen ihre Stirn, als könnte sie damit die Erinnerung zurückholen. „Ich habe viele Fragen, aber Dr. Meyer sagt, dass mein Gehirn einfach nur Ruhe und Zeit braucht. Also ist es müßig, dich zu behelligen.“ Sie lächelte fast entschuldigend. 

Therese lag der Protest auf der Zunge, aber Carols Worte klangen vernünftig. Je mehr Ruhe sie hatte, desto schneller war der Spuk wahrscheinlich vorbei. Auf dem Beistelltisch neben der Medikamentendose lag ein Notizzettel mit einem Bleistift daneben, und Therese kritzelte mit zittrigen Fingern ihre Adresse und Telefonnummer auf das Papier. „Ich schreibe auch die Telefonnummer von meinem Arbeitsplatz dazu“, erklärte sie. „So kannst du mich jederzeit erreichen.“

„Danke.“ Carol nickte und ein weiteres Mal widerstand Therese dem Impuls, Carol fest in ihre Arme zu schließen. Wie sollte sie die nächsten Tage überstehen, ohne Carol zu sehen? Ohne zu wissen, wie es ihr ging? Ohne etwas tun zu können?

Als Therese Carol zum Abschied die Hand reichte und die Angst in ihren Augen sah, hätte sie am liebsten alle Vorsätze in den Wind geschlagen und ihr Nachtlager in der Klinik aufgeschlagen. Aber sie musste Carols Wunsch akzeptieren. „Auf Wiedersehen, Carol“, sagte sie leise und verließ, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, das Zimmer.


	3. Chapter 3

Die nächsten Tage vergingen so langsam, als hätte irgendeine Gottheit an der Zeit gedreht. Therese gab sich alle Mühe, sich auf der Arbeit zu konzentrieren, aber ihre Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zu Carol zurück. Jeden Tag rechnete sie damit, dass Carol sich melden würde, jeden Abend verbrachte sie neben dem Telefon. Doch das Klingeln blieb aus. 

Die einzige, mit der Therese regelmäßig telefonierte, war Abby. Wie Therese hoffte auch sie jeden Tag auf eine gute Nachricht und Therese tat es gut, mit all dem Hoffen und Bangen nicht allein zu sein. Bis vor wenigen Wochen wäre Carols Freundin die letzte gewesen, mit der sie sich ein aufbauendes Telefonat hätte vorstellen können, aber die subtile Feindseligkeit, die sie bei Abby vorher oft gespürt hatte, war vollkommen verschwunden. 

Abby hatte inzwischen Harge Aird kontaktiert, der die Nachricht vom Unfall mit einer gewissen Kühle zur Kenntnis genommen hatte. Auch das Möbelhaus, das Carol eingestellt hatte, war von Abby informiert worden, und außerdem noch eine weitere Freundin, die Therese nicht kannte. Erst jetzt wurde deutlich, wie einsam Carol durch die Scheidung geworden war. Die Kreise, in denen sie sich bewegt hatte, ergriffen wie selbstverständlich Partei für den Ehemann und Carols Freunde waren von einem Tag auf den anderen wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. 

„Carol hat nur dich und mich“, hatte Abby zu Therese gesagt. „Sie muss sich auf uns verlassen können.“ Fast drohend hatte es geklungen und Therese war verärgert darüber gewesen, dass Abby es überhaupt für nötig hielt, sie darauf hinzuweisen. Natürlich wusste sie um ihre Verantwortung und nichts in der Welt konnte sie davon abhalten, für Carol da zu sein. 

Doch wie sollten sie für Carol da sein, wenn diese es nicht zuließ? Ein Tag nach dem anderen verging, ohne dass sie sich meldete. Abby war schon wild entschlossen, persönlich im Krankenhaus vorbeizufahren, als Carol endlich bei Therese anrief. „Ist dort Therese Belivet?“, fragte sie, als Therese beim zweiten Klingeln den Hörer abnahm. 

„Carol?“

„Ich…“ Carol räusperte sich. „Ich wollte fragen, ob es dir sehr viele Umstände machen würde, mich noch einmal zu besuchen.“

„Nein, überhaupt nicht.“ Therese biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Carols Stimme klang so traurig, dass sie sich schwer beherrschen musste, sie nicht sofort mit Fragen zu bestürmen. „Wann soll ich vorbeikommen?“ 

Im Hintergrund waren laute Stimmen zu vernehmen und Carol antwortete nicht sofort. „Wann würde es dir denn passen?“, fragte sie, als der Lärm im Flur leiser geworden war. „Morgen vielleicht?“

„Ich kann auch heute kommen“, schlug Therese vor, noch ehe Carol zu Ende gesprochen hatte. „Natürlich nur, wenn es dir nicht zu spät ist…“ Ein Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr zeigte Therese, dass es schon fast 20 Uhr war. 

„Nein, ich…“

„Gut, dann bin ich in zwanzig Minuten im Krankenhaus.“ Ehe Carol es sich anders überlegen konnte, legte Therese auf und bestellte ein Taxi. Fast wäre sie ohne ihr Portemonnaie aus dem Haus gestürmt, aber in der Wohnungstür fiel ihr gerade noch rechtzeitig auf, dass ihre Handtasche noch im Schlafzimmer lag. 

Obwohl es draußen nicht kalt war, zitterte sie so sehr, dass ihr die Zähne klapperten, während sie vor der Haustür auf das bestellte Taxi wartete. Warum wollte Carol sie sprechen? Was war geschehen? Ihre Erinnerung schien auf keinen Fall zurückgekehrt zu sein, sonst hätte sie anders mit Therese gesprochen. Fühlte sie sich einfach nur einsam oder war etwas vorgefallen?

Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis endlich das Taxi eintraf. Wahrscheinlich waren eigentlich nur ein paar Minuten vergangen, aber seit dem Unfall hatte Therese das Gefühl, dass die Zeit sich eigenartig gegen sie verschworen hatte. Hinzu kam, dass der Fahrer die Ruhe selbst war und – für seinen Berufsstand durchaus ungewöhnlich - vorsichtshalber vor jeder Ampel hielt, die gerade auf Gelb sprang. So war es schon kurz nach 20:30 Uhr, als Therese endlich beim Presbytarian Hospital ankam. 

Wie schon ein paar Tage zuvor lief Therese so schnell sie konnte durch die langen Flure und wäre beinahe in Tränen ausgebrochen, als sie feststellte, dass Carol in ein anderes Zimmer verlegt worden war. Natürlich konnte sie nicht weit gekommen sein und nachdem Therese wieder zu Atem gekommen war, entschied sie, an der Tür des Schwesternzimmers zu klopfen. Dort erfuhr sie, dass Carol inzwischen in einem Dreibettzimmer untergebracht worden war. 

Als Therese die Tür zu Carols Zimmer öffnete, fiel ihr Blick zuerst auf zwei ältere Damen in gepunkteten Nachthemden, die in den beiden Betten nahe der Tür lagen und lasen. Die Frauen waren deutlich über 70 und grüßten Therese nur kurz, bevor sie sich wieder in ihre Bücher vertieften. Carol stand am Fenster mit dem Rücken zu Therese und schaute unverwandt in den Innenhof der Klinik. 

Vom Schließen der Tür aufgeschreckt, drehte Carol sich um und Therese blieb fast das Herz stehen, als sie ihr entgegenlächelte. Ob jemals ein Tag kommen würde, an dem Carols Erscheinung ihr nicht die Sprache verschlug? Selbst jetzt im weißen Klinikbademantel sah sie noch aus wie eine griechische Göttin. 

Als Carol auf sie zuging, merkte Therese, dass ihre Bewegungen noch etwas steif und vorsichtig waren, aber insgesamt schien es ihr deutlich besser zu gehen. „Wollen wir einen Schritt vor die Tür gehen?“, fragte Carol, noch bevor Therese ihren Mantel abgelegt hatte. 

„Ja, gern.“ Therese holte Carols Wollmantel aus dem Schrank und legte ihn ihr über die Schultern. Die Beweglichkeit von Carols linkem Arm schien noch eingeschränkt zu sein, weshalb Therese gar nicht erst versuchte, ihr den Mantel korrekt anzuziehen. 

Schweigend verließen sie das Zimmer und Carol steuerte zielstrebig auf eine Tür zu, die von der Rückseite des Gebäudes in den Innenhof führte. Draußen empfing sie der süße Geruch von Frühling und frischem Gras und Therese musste unwillkürlich tief einatmen. 

„Hier verbringe ich meine Tage.“ Carol hatte Therese amüsiert beobachtet. „Das ist angenehmer als mir die Krankengeschichten von alten Leuten anzuhören.“ Sie setzte sich auf die Bank neben der Tür und forderte Therese mit einer Geste auf, neben ihr Platz zu nehmen. 

„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte Therese mit einem missbilligenden Blick auf die Zigarettenschachtel, die Carol aus ihrer Manteltasche hervorholte.

Carol zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Ärzte haben es erlaubt“, sagte sie, während sie Therese eine Zigarette anbot. „Die stehen hier selbst gern in den Pausen.“

Obwohl Therese seit dem Unfall kaum geraucht hatte, nahm sie nach kurzer Debatte mit sich selbst dankend an. Vielleicht würde eine Zigarette helfen, ihre flatternden Nerven zu beruhigen. 

Carol lehnte sich auf der Bank zurück und blies silbernen Rauch in die Dämmerung. Der Anblick war so vertraut, dass Thereses Brust sich schmerzlich zusammenzog und für einen Moment schaute sie auf das Blumenbeet vor ihnen, um sich wieder zu fangen. 

Das Beet war übersäht mit kleinen Vergissmeinnichtblüten, die sich wie ein blauer Teppich bis über die Steine ausbreiteten. Die Dämmerung ließ ihr helles Blau noch mehr erstrahlen, und Therese schüttelte stumm den Kopf, als ihr die Ironie bewusst wurde. Sie wünschte, die Pflanze hätte eine magische Wirkung, so wie im Märchen, wenn die Helden zum Zauberkraut griffen, um etwas Großes zu vollbringen. Aber bei Carol half kein Zauberkraut. Ihre Erinnerungen mussten selbst ihren Weg zurück finden. 

„Dr. Meyer hat mir erzählt, dass du mit mir im Auto gesessen hast?“, brach Carol das Schweigen. „Ich hoffe, es geht dir gut?“

Therese beobachtete, wie Carol nervös ihren Mantel glatt strich. Das Thema schien ihr sehr unangenehm zu sein. Hatte sie Schuldgefühle, weil sie am Steuer gesessen hatte? „Der Fahrer war betrunken, Carol“, beeilte sie sich zu versichern. „Er hat die Kontrolle über seinen Wagen verloren und ist auf unsere Fahrbahn geraten.“ Sie hob ihre Hand, um sie auf Carols Unterarm zu legen, aber im letzten Moment verließ sie der Mut und die Hand sank zurück auf die Bank. „Es war nicht deine Schuld.“

Carol nickte wortlos und nahm einen tiefen Zug von ihrer Zigarette. „Die Erinnerungen sind noch nicht zurückgekommen“, sagte sie, als ob dies nicht offensichtlich wäre. „Ich sehe nur in ein großes schwarzes Loch. Das ist alles.“

Vielleicht hätte jeder andere den zurückgehaltenen Schmerz in ihrer Stimme überhört, aber Therese fühlte ihn wie ihren eigenen, und diesmal fasste sie sich ein Herz. Ganz vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hand auf Carols Rücken und wartete, ob sie es zulassen würde. War die Geste in Ordnung für eine Freundin? „Dr. Meyer sagt, bei manchen Menschen dauert es länger mit dem Erinnern“, versicherte Therese und wünschte, ihre Stimme würde überzeugender klingen. „Man muss wohl Geduld haben.“

Carol antwortete nicht, aber zumindest wehrte sie sich nicht gegen Berührung. „Ein Arzt hat mir erzählt, dass du meine Nichte bist“, sagte sie und drehte sich zu Therese. „Du hingegen hast mir erzählt, du seist eine Freundin…“ Sie machte eine Pause und forschte in Thereses Gesicht. „Wer bist du wirklich?“

Carols intensiver Blick ließ Therese erröten. „Ich… ich habe ein bisschen geschummelt, um zu erfahren, wie es dir geht“, antwortete sie mit einem scheuen Lächeln.

„So etwas hatte ich mir gedacht.“ Carol zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Dann ist Abby Gerhard sicher auch nicht meine Tante?“

„Nein.“ Therese schüttelte den Kopf und musste plötzlich lachen. Carol fiel in ihr Lachen ein und für einen kurzen Moment wurde alles leichter und heller. 

„Ich soll nächste Woche entlassen werden“, sagte Carol unvermittelt. „Und Dr. Meyer meint, ich bräuchte in den ersten Tagen noch Unterstützung.“ Sie wies auf ihren Rumpfbereich. „Ich darf noch nichts tragen und nicht viele Schritte gehen…“

„Abby und ich können uns um dich kümmern“, sagte Therese schnell. „Mein Chef hat mir schon zugesagt, dass ich mir jederzeit ein paar Tage freinehmen könnte.“

„Oh… das ist sehr lieb von dir...weil… “ Carol zögerte. „Ich weiß nicht… ich habe keinen Ehering unter meinen Sachen entdeckt“, erklärte sie mit einer Spur von Verwunderung. „Lebe ich allein?“

„Ja“, nickte Therese und wagte es hinzuzufügen: „Wir waren gerade auf dem Weg zu deiner neuen Wohnung, als es passiert ist.“

Carol runzelte die Stirn. „Um kurz nach Mitternacht?“

„Ja.“ Therese konnte Carols Misstrauen gut verstehen. Schließlich war es eine ungewöhnliche Uhrzeit für eine Wohnungsbesichtigung. „Wir kamen gerade aus einem Restaurant“, erklärte sie. „Und dann…“

„Warum bin ich umgezogen?“, unterbrach Carol sie. Sie blickte Therese herausfordernd an, als sie deren Zögern bemerkte.

Therese hielt die Augen auf das Blumenbeet geheftet und überlegte fieberhaft, was sie tun sollte. Dr. Meyer hatte angeordnet, dass Carol so wenig Aufregung wie möglich haben sollte und dass sie von allem rund um das Thema Scheidung zu verschonen war. Aber wie konnte sie Carol ihr Leben erklären, ohne die Trennung von ihrem Ehemann zu erwähnen? Und wie sollte Carol sich erinnern, wenn sie nichts hatte, woran sich ihr Gehirn festhalten konnte? „Du hast gerade ein Scheidungsverfahren hinter dich gebracht“, erklärte sie in ruhigem Tonfall. „Und du hast mir von einer schönen Wohnung in der Madison Avenue erzählt.“

Aber Carol interessierte die schöne Wohnung nicht. „Sind Kinder involviert?“, fragte sie. Ihre Stimme zitterte und Therese verstärkte den sanften Druck ihrer Hand auf Carols Rücken.

„Du hast eine Tochter.“

Therese fühlte unter ihren Fingern, wie Carol in sich zusammensackte. Hilflos musste sie zusehen, wie Carol sich die Hand vor den Mund schlug und ein Schluchzen unterdrückte. In ihren Augen stand blankes Entsetzen. 

„Sie lebt die meiste Zeit bei ihrem Vater“, erklärte Therese weiter und wunderte sich selbst über die Ruhe in ihrer Stimme. „Wahrscheinlich weiß sie noch nichts von dem Unfall.“

„Wie alt ist sie?“ Carol sprach so leise, dass Therese sie kaum verstehen konnte.

„Rindy ist acht Jahre.“ Therese hatte keine Ahnung, ob es gut war, den Namen von Carols Tochter auszusprechen, aber sie wusste, dass Carol sie eh danach gefragt hätte. „Und ihr Vater passt ganz sicher gut auf sie auf.“

„Was…“ Carol verstummte und starrte ins Leere. „Was muss eine Mutter getan haben, damit ihr Kind bei seinem Vater lebt?“, fragte sie tonlos.

„Carol…“ Therese stand von der Bank auf. Dieses Gespräch war dabei, völlig aus den Fugen zu geraten und offenbar machte sie alles falsch. „Carol, du bist eine großartige Mutter und alle, die dich kennen, wissen das“, bemühte sie sich zu versichern. „Du hast dir keinerlei Vorwürfe zu machen.“

„Du sagst mir nicht die Wahrheit.“ Carol wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. „Niemand hier tut das. Warum sagt mir keiner, was wirklich los ist?“

Innerlich musste Therese Carol recht geben. Was war denn das für eine seltsame Therapie, in der man die Patienten völlig im Unklaren ließ? Das war doch noch viel schrecklicher als unangenehme Dinge zu erfahren. Schließlich war es doch Carols Leben. Ob es nun schlecht oder gut war, sie würde es leben müssen, ob mit oder ohne Erinnerung. „Ich werde mit Dr. Meyer reden“, versprach Therese. „Gleich morgen.“ 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Den Rest des Abends sprachen sie über Belanglosigkeiten und Therese bemühte sich sehr, jede weitere Mine zu vermeiden. Sie war unsicher, ob es richtig gewesen war, Carol so viel aus ihrem Leben erzählt zu haben, ohne es mit den Ärzten abgesprochen zu haben. Wenn Carol heute Nacht nicht schlief, war sie in jedem Fall schuld daran. 

Irgendwann, als am Himmel schon die ersten Sterne zu sehen waren und ihre brennenden Zigaretten wie Glühwürmchen in der Luft schwebten, fragte Carol, wo Therese arbeitete. Es war die perfekte Gelegenheit, um zu einem unverfänglicheren Thema zu wechseln und Therese erzählte ungewöhnlich lange von ihrer Tätigkeit bei der New York Times. Carol hörte ihr interessiert zu, genau wie sie es früher getan hatte, aber sie gab deutlich weniger Kommentare ab als es sonst ihre Art war. Ab und zu senkte sie den Kopf und wirkte abgelenkt und zerstreut, doch immerhin schien Thereses Ablenkungsmanöver zu gelingen. Sie meinte sogar, ein Gefühl des Bedauerns bei Carol wahrzunehmen, als sie sich schließlich voneinander verabschiedeten. 

Sobald Therese zu Hause ankam, rief sie Abby an, um ihr die Neuigkeiten zu erzählen. Da es schon nach 23 Uhr war, lag Abby schon im Bett, aber Therese wusste, dass ihr die späte Uhrzeit nichts ausmachen würde. Es war eine unausgesprochene Vereinbarung zwischen ihnen, dass sie sich zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit melden würden, wenn es etwas Neues zu berichten gab. 

„Ich war heute bei Carol“, sagte Therese, sobald Abby den Hörer abgenommen hatte.

Abby war sofort hellwach. „Und?“

„Sie erinnert sich noch immer an nichts…“ Therese sprach leise, um die anderen Bewohner im Haus nicht zu verärgern. „Sie leidet so darunter, dass sie nichts weiß. Aber als ich ihr dann doch etwas erzählt habe, war sie am Boden zerstört.“

„Was hast du ihr denn erzählt?“

„Sie wollte wissen, ob sie verheiratet ist und ob sie Kinder hat.“

„Warte kurz.“ Es raschelte in der Leitung und Therese hörte, wie Abby es sich in ihrem Bett bequemer machte. „Das hast du richtig gemacht, Therese. Eines Tages wird sie in ihre Wohnung kommen und Spuren ihres Lebens finden. Fotos von ihrer Tochter, Dokumente ihrer Scheidung und wer weiß, was sonst noch alles. Es ist sicher gut, sie vorzubereiten, egal, was die Ärzte sagen.“

Abbys Worte ließen Therese aufatmen. Also war es doch richtig gewesen, auf ihr Gefühl zu hören. Nachdenklich wickelte sie die Telefonschnur um ihren Zeigefinger, bis er ganz eingerollt war. Letztlich konnte ihr niemand sagen, was Carol am besten helfen würde. Weder die Ärzte noch Abby, noch Carol selbst. „Sie wird in der nächsten Woche entlassen und sie hat gefragt, ob wir sie unterstützen können“, sagte Therese gedämpft. Sie hielt inne, als sie ein Geräusch hörte, aber es war nur die Katze von Mrs. Rosefield. Die alte Dame aus dem dritten Stock hatte sich eine graue Perserkatze angeschafft, nachdem ihr Mann gestorben war, und das Tier nutzte jede Gelegenheit, um aus der Wohnung zu entwischen. Die ersten Male hatte Therese die Katze noch wieder eingefangen, aber inzwischen wusste sie, dass sie eh wieder zurückkommen würde, wenn sie des Abenteuers draußen überdrüssig geworden war.

„Oh.“ Abby gähnte. „Carol hat tatsächlich gefragt, ob wir ihr in der Wohnung helfen können? Diese Frau muss tatsächlich erst ihr Gedächtnis verlieren, um jemanden um Hilfe zu bitten.“

Therese musste lächeln. „Vielleicht zeigt es aber auch nur, wie verzweifelt sie ist…“, überlegte sie, sofort wieder ernst. Sie schwieg einen Moment, um sich innerlich auf ihre nächsten Worte vorzubereiten. Allein die Gedanken taten weh, aber sie musste ihre eigenen Wünsche jetzt zurückstellen. „Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn du das übernehmen würdest, Abby… Du kennst Carol seit ihr zehn wart. Wenn jemand ihre Erinnerung zurückholen kann, dann bist du es.“

Therese hörte, wie Abby sich im Bett aufrichtete. „Nein, du solltest das machen, Therese. Ich bin Carols beste Freundin, aber ich bin nicht diejenige, die sie jetzt am meisten braucht... Wenn etwas sie zurückholen kann, dann ist es eure… dann bist du das“, sagte Abby bestimmt.

Thereses Augen füllten sich mit Tränen bei Abbys Worten. Ihr war bewusst, was diese Entscheidung die Freundin kostete. „Danke“, sagte sie leise und wünschte, sie hätte Abbys Zuversicht, dass sie der Mensch war, den Carol jetzt am meisten brauchte. Plötzlich kam ihr der Gedanke, dass Carol ihr Gedächtnis wiedererlangen könnte, aber ihre Gefühle für sie nicht zurückkamen. Warum sollte Carol anders als jetzt für Therese empfinden, nur weil sie wieder ein paar Erinnerungen mehr hatte? Der Gedanke legte sich wie ein eiserner Ring um Thereses Herz und sie zwang sich, sich wieder auf das Telefonat zu konzentrieren. „Wenn sie uns mehrere Wochen braucht, könnten wir uns die Tage aufteilen“, schlug sie vor. „Ich will gleich morgen mit Dr. Meyer sprechen und ihn fragen, wie wir am besten vorgehen.“

„Soll ich mitkommen?“

„Ja.“ Therese atmete erleichtert auf. „Das hatte ich gehofft.“

 

 

* * *

 

 

Am folgenden Tag nahmen Therese und Abby pünktlich um 17 Uhr in den gepolsterten Sesseln in Dr. Meyers Büro Platz. „Wir wissen noch sehr wenig über generalisierte Amnesien“, erzählte er, während eine Krankenschwester ihm einen Schuss Milch in seine Kaffeetasse goss. „Aber es scheint immer einen Grund zu geben, wenn die Amnesie länger als gewöhnlich verläuft.“

„Was für ein Grund?“, hakte Abby sofort nach. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung schlug sie ihre Beine übereinander und sah dem Stationsarzt gerade ins Gesicht. „Was wollen Sie damit andeuten, Herr Doktor?“

Dr. Meyer lehnte sich in seinem Bürostuhl zurück und faltete die Hände. „Wir stellen fest, dass Menschen, die sich in einer schwierigen Lebenssituation befinden, schlechter von einer Amnesie genesen als Menschen, denen es gut geht.“

Abby kniff die Augen zusammen und setzte gerade an, etwas zu sagen, als Therese ihr zuvorkam. „Ist Ihre Theorie, dass Mrs. Airds Gedächtnis sich nicht erinnern will?“, fragte sie nach. 

„Genau das will ich damit sagen.“ Dr. Meyer schenkte Abby ein entwaffnendes Lächeln, von dem er wahrscheinlich gewohnt war, dass jede Empfängerin augenblicklich dahinschmolz. Nicht jedoch Abby. 

„Was Sie Theorie nennen, halte ich für sehr gewagt“, sagte sie aufgebracht. „Sie tun ja geradezu so, als sei es Mrs. Airds Schuld, dass sie sich nicht erinnert.“

Dr. Meyer schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Wir sprechen hier vom Unbewussten, Miss Gerhard“, widersprach er mit leicht arrogantem Unterton. „Ich bin Chirurg, also ist das nicht mein Fachgebiet. Wenn Sie sich mit einem Psychotherapeuten unterhalten wollen, kann ich das gern in die Wege leiten.“

„Nicht schon wieder.“ Abby rollte mit den Augen und Therese legte beschwichtigend ihren Arm auf Abbys Schulter. 

„Wie sollten wir Ihrer Meinung nach vorgehen, Dr. Meyer?“, fragte sie freundlich. 

Der Arzt warf ihr einen erstaunten Blick zu. Offensichtlich hatte er kurzfristig vergessen, dass sie ebenfalls im Raum war. „Wie gesagt, kann ich nur wiedergeben, was die Psychologen in diesem Fall raten“, erklärte er, wieder an Abby gewandt. „Sie müssen sich das so vorstellen, als stünde das Gehirn vor einer undurchdringlichen Mauer. Sie können dem Gehirn helfen, diese Mauer zu überwinden. Unser Verstand ist ein Netzwerk und es greift eifrig alle Fäden auf, die wir ihm anbieten. Also erzählen Sie der Patientin Geschichten von früher, zeigen Sie ihr Fotos, konfrontieren Sie sie mit Gerüchen aus der Vergangenheit, oder auch mit Geräuschen. Alle Sinne können helfen. Aber hüten Sie sich vor dramatischen Erinnerungen, sondern konzentrieren Sie sich immer und unbedingt auf das Positive.“

„Gibt es etwas, was wir auf keinen Fall tun sollten?“, wollte Abby wissen. Zu Thereses Erleichterung hatte sie sich wieder in ihrem Sessel zurückgelehnt. Sich mit dem Stationsarzt anzulegen, war garantiert keine gute Idee.

Dr. Meyer nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und schaute auf seine Uhr. Diese Geste kannte Therese schon und wusste, dass sie schnell sprechen mussten, wenn sie noch Fragen hatten. „In jedem Fall ist es ratsam, dass Sie alle Themen rund um die Scheidung vermeiden sollten“, verkündete er.

„Warum?“, entfuhr es Abby. „Wie sollen wir Mrs. Aird ihr Leben erklären, ohne dieses Thema zu erwähnen?“

Dr. Meyer klopfte mit der flachen Hand auf Carols Akte. „Da Mrs. Aird mich von der Schweigepflicht entbunden hat, darf ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass ihr ehemaliger Gatte sich gerade sehr rührend um sie kümmert. Er wird sie in der nächsten Woche zu sich nach Hause nehmen. Dort hat sie viele Jahre lang gelebt und es wird ihrer Erinnerung ganz sicher auf die Sprünge helfen. Natürlich können auch Freundinnen immer hilfreich sein.“

Therese und Abby tauschten einen entsetzten Blick aus. „Harge ist hier?“, fragte Abby ungläubig. „Wieso?“ 

„Mr. Aird hat sich heute frei genommen, um für seine Frau da sein zu können“, berichtete Dr. Meyer, nicht ohne Freude. „Was auch immer dieses Paar für Reibereien hatte - angesichts eines solchen Schicksalsschlags ist es gut, wenn man die unschönen Momente beiseitelässt und sich auf das Wesentliche konzentriert.“

„Und die Gründe für die Scheidung interessieren Sie überhaupt nicht?“ Abby hatte große Schwierigkeiten, sich zu beherrschen, aber sie hielt sich zurück, als sie Thereses warnenden Blick auffing. 

„Ich denke, wir haben soweit alles besprochen“, beschloss Dr. Meyer und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. „Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden…“

Er war im Begriff, sein Büro zu verlassen, aber Therese stellte sich ihm in den Weg. „Verzeihung, Dr. Meyer, aber was ist, wenn wir nicht damit einverstanden sind, dass Mrs. Aird bei ihrem Ex-Mann aufgenommen wird?“, fragte sie ruhig. „Sie hat schließlich eine eigene Wohnung.“

„Das müssen Sie mit Mr. Aird klären“, erklärte er kurzangebunden. „Das sind Entscheidungen, in die wir uns nicht einmischen.“ Er gab der Krankenschwester ein Zeichen, dass sie die beiden Frauen hinausbegleiten sollte und verließ noch vor ihnen sein Büro. 

„Ich bringe ihn um“, murmelte Abby, sobald sie wieder im Flur standen. „Was zur Hölle tut Harge hier?“

„Vielleicht sollten wir zu Carol gehen?“ Therese verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust und versuchte, die Wut in ihrem Bauch zu ignorieren. Wenn sie jetzt den Kopf verloren, nützte das niemandem und Carol am allerwenigsten.

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst“, schimpfte Abby und schritt mit klappernden Absätzen auf Carols Zimmer zu. Therese hielt den Atem an, als Abby ohne zu klopfen in das Krankenzimmer trat. Glücklicherweise waren zumindest die beiden Bettnachbarinnen nicht im Raum. 

Harold Aird saß am Rand von Carols Bett und hielt ihre Hand, während er leise mit ihr sprach. Er drehte sich um, als Therese die Zimmertür schloss, und sah den beiden Frauen mit tiefem Misstrauen entgegen. „Hallo Abby“, sagte er, als ob Therese nicht im Raum sei. 

„Hallo Harge“, antwortete Abby so eiskalt, dass Therese das Blut in den Adern gefror. „Dich hätte ich hier nicht erwartet.“

Die Luft war zum Schneiden und Carol schaute erstaunt von einem zum anderen. Therese blieb wie gelähmt an der Tür stehen, während Abby sich vor Mr. Aird stellte und ihm die Hand reichte, so dass er Carols Finger loslassen musste. „Ich werde meiner Frau ja wohl noch einen Besuch abstatten dürfen“, stellte er klar, als Abby nichts sagte. „Schließlich haben wir eine gemeinsame Tochter“, fügte er hinzu und warf Carol einen liebevollen Blick zu. 

„Harge hat freundlicherweise angeboten, dass ich bei ihm wohnen könnte, bis es mir wieder besser geht“, erklärte Carol mit einem besänftigenden Lächeln. „Ich habe dort alles, was ich brauche und muss euch nicht belästigen.“ 

Therese kam endlich aus ihrer Starre heraus und trat wortlos ans Fenster. Ihr Herz hämmerte so wild, dass sie fürchtete, es würde jeden Moment aus ihrer Brust springen. Was hatte Harge vor? Wollte er Carol zurückgewinnen? Natürlich wollte er das. Er hatte es immer gewollt, und jetzt, da Carol sich nicht wehren konnte, nutzte er seine Chance. Und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er wusste genau, dass sie ihm vor Carol keine Szene machen konnte, genauso wenig wie Abby. 

Therese konnte ihre Tränen nur mit Mühe zurückhalten. _Carol hat sich für mich entschieden!,_ wollte sie schreien. _Für mich!_ Aber ihr Mund blieb stumm und nur ihre Brust hob und senkte sich so schnell, dass ihr schwindelig wurde. 

„Therese?“ Natürlich merkte Carol, dass etwas nicht stimmte, aber es war ihr unmöglich zu antworten. 

„Wir kommen am besten später nochmal wieder“, antwortete Abby für Therese und ging zu ihr, um sie unterzuhaken. „Komm, Therese, wir machen einen Spaziergang.“

„Aber…“ Carol verstummte, als Therese sich umdrehte und sie ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. 

„Bis nachher, Carol“, sagte Abby in beiläufigem Tonfall und winkte ihr zum Abschied, ohne Harge eines Blickes zu würdigen. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Therese stürmte an Abby vorbei nach draußen und lief blind über das Gelände. Als sie schon fast bei der Rockefeller University angekommen war, holte Abby sie endlich ein. „Warte, Therese“, keuchte sie und zog Therese am Arm. „Sei nicht so kindisch. Weglaufen bringt gar nichts.“

Therese war so wütend, dass sie kaum sah, wo sie hintrat und Abby hakte sie unter, damit sie nicht noch unter ein Auto geriet. Wie konnte Harge das nur tun? Und dieser dämliche Arzt kauft ihm das auch noch ab!

„Was wir brauchen, ist ein Plan“, verkündete Abby grimmig. „Harge darf Carol auf keinen Fall zu sich nach Hause nehmen.“

Endlich verlangsamte Therese ihren Schritt. Vielleicht war sie endgültig dabei, den Verstand zu verlieren. Warum maßte sie sich an zu beurteilen, was in so einer Situation richtig und was falsch war? „Und wenn es doch besser für sie wäre?“, fragte sie tonlos. „Immerhin wäre Carol bei Rindy…“ 

„Bist du völlig übergeschnappt?“ Abby starrte sie an, als seien ihr zwei Köpfe gewachsen. „Du weißt nicht, wie sehr sie gelitten hat in dieser Ehe“, sagte sie zornig. „Ihr kanntet euch zu der Zeit noch nicht...“ Sie blieb stehen, um sich ein Tuch um den Kopf zu binden. Erst jetzt merkte Therese, dass ein frischer Wind durch die Bäume fegte und sie wartete, bis Abby ihren Mantel zugeknöpft hatte. „Carol darf auf keinen Fall zurück“, wiederholte Abby. „Sie hat so für das Leben gekämpft, das sie jetzt beginnen wollte. Und jetzt soll sie es auch haben.“ 

Therese ließ sich auf eine Parkbank sinken und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Als sie Carol mit Mr. Aird gesehen hatte, war ihr so deutlich wie nie vor Augen geführt worden, was sie alles aufgegeben hatte. Ihr ganzes Leben.

„Sie wollte mir dir leben, Therese…“ Abby wischte ein paar Blütenblätter von der Parkbank, bevor sie sich neben sie setzte. „Das war es, was sie wollte.“

Therese sah sie schweigend von der Seite an. Sie musste an die Situation im _Ritz Tower_ denken, als Carol sie gefragt hatte, ob sie zu ihr ziehen wolle. Damals war es ihr unmöglich gewesen, ja zu sagen. Heute würde sie nichts lieber tun als das. Aber es war zu spät.

„Carol soll endlich sein, was ihr zusteht, nämlich glücklich“, fuhr Abby fort. „Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Harge hier den liebevollen Ehemann spielt und ihr das wegnimmt.“

Therese musste den Kopf über Abby schütteln. Sie war eine seltsame Person, aber Carol hatte Glück, so eine Freundin zu haben. Anstatt ihr nachzutrauern oder sie für sich zu beanspruchen, kämpfte Abby um Carols Glück. „Danke, Abby“, sagte Therese aus vollem Herzen und forschte in Abbys dunklen Augen, ob sie verstanden hatte, was sie meinte. 

Sie hatte. 

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend auf der Bank, dann griff Therese das Thema wieder auf. „Und was machen wir jetzt? Wir können Carol ja kaum entführen.“

„Das wäre wahrscheinlich die einfachste Methode“, murrte Abby. „Auf jeden Fall braucht Harge ein falsches Entlassungsdatum.“

„Wie willst du das anstellen? So etwas gibt es nur in Kriminalromanen.“

„Du wirst schon sehen, was ich alles anstellen kann.“ Abby ließ sich nicht beirren. „Und außerdem müssen wir Carol davon überzeugen, dass es besser ist, wenn sie in ihre Wohnung zurückkommt.“ Abby boxte Therese in die Seite. „Das wiederum ist dein Part, Miss Charming. Ich kann nicht alles allein machen.“

Therese boxte zurück, aber wurde sofort wieder ernst. „Wie soll ich es mit Mr. Aird aufnehmen?“, fragte sie seufzend. Er konnte Carol alles bieten – und sie nichts. 

„Unterschätz dich nicht, Therese.“ Abby klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. „Schließlich hast du schon einmal gewonnen.“

 

 

* * *

 

 

Zwei geschlagene Stunden mussten sie spazieren gehen, bis Mr. Airds Wagen endlich das Klinikgelände verlassen hatte, und entsprechend müde sah Carol sah aus, als sie wieder an ihre Tür klopften. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie am liebsten ihre Ruhe gehabt, aber selbst ohne Gedächtnis war sie zu höflich, um Therese und Abby wieder hinaus zu bitten. 

Mr. Airds Aftershave hing noch in der Luft, als sie eintraten, und Therese öffnete sofort das Fenster, als ihr von dem Geruch übel wurde. Was mochte Mr. Aird in den letzten zwei Stunden alles angerichtet haben? Vor ihrem geistigen Auge sah sie ihn und Carol in inniger Umarmung auf dem Bett sitzen und sie machte eine unwirsche Handbewegung, um das Bild wieder wegzuwischen. 

Natürlich hatte Carol bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte und Therese lächelte gezwungen, als sie Carols fragenden Blick auf sich ruhen fühlte. Sie durfte jetzt keinen Fehler machen.

„Würden Sie bitte das Fenster wieder schließen, Liebes?“, bat die Patientin, die nahe der Tür lag. „Es ist doch recht frisch draußen.“

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Ma‘am.“ Therese schloss gehorsam das Fenster und gesellte sich zu Abby, die sich an Carols Bett gestellt hatte. „Du siehst erschöpft aus, Carol“, sagte Therese besorgt. „Sollen wir lieber wieder gehen?“

Carol antwortete nicht. „Warum seid ihr nicht damit einverstanden, dass ich bei Harge wohne?“, fragte sie stattdessen. 

Therese sah unsicher zu Abby und als diese nickte, setze sie sich zu Carol auf die Bettkante, genau dort, wo eben noch Harge gesessen hatte. „Es gibt mehrere Gründe.“ Sie bemühte sich, so leise wie möglich zu sprechen, damit die beiden Bettnachbarinnen ihre Worte nicht verstehen konnten. „Ein Grund ist, dass er dich nicht immer gut behandelt hat. Ein zweiter Grund ist, dass du dir nicht umsonst eine eigene Wohnung genommen hast. Ein dritter ist, dass es für deine Tochter womöglich das Beste wäre, wenn sie dich erst wiedersieht, wenn du sie wieder erkennst…“

Therese hielt den Atem an und wartete. Sie hatte die drei Gründe in den letzten zwei Stunden so oft vor sich hingedacht, dass sie jetzt nicht sicher war, ob sie sie wirklich ausgesprochen hatte. 

Aber Carol hatte ihr offensichtlich gut zugehört. Sie schaute nachdenklich auf ihre Hände, die sie über der Bettdecke gefaltet hatte. „Was ist mit dir und Harge?“, flüsterte sie. „Bist du der Grund für unsere Scheidung?“

„Was?“ Therese sah sie entgeistert an.

„Hattet ihr eine Affäre?“

„Nein.“ Therese schüttelte es innerlich bei dem absurden Gedanken. Aber was sollte Carol auch denken, wenn sie sich so aufführte?

„Was ist es dann?“, hakte Carol nach.

„Du bist hier unter Freundinnen, Carol“, mischte sich Abby ein und setze sich neben Therese. „Es gibt keinen Grund, ihr zu misstrauen.“

Carol schwieg und Therese konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, was in ihrem Kopf vorging. Bestimmt hatte Mr. Aird ihr geschworen, wie sehr er sie noch liebte und dass er für sie da sein wolle. Und dass ihre Freundinnen nur versuchen würden, einen Keil zwischen ihn und sie zu treiben. „Warum haben wir uns scheiden lassen?“, wollte Carol wissen.

„Carol.“ Abby legte ihre Hand auf Carols. „Eine Scheidung ist niemals angenehm und die Ärzte haben uns angewiesen, mit dir nicht über die Scheidung zu sprechen.“

Wieder spürte Therese Carols fragenden Blick und abermals ließ er sie erröten. „Wir sollten jetzt gehen, Abby“, sagte Therese leise. Sie erhob sich und es kostete ihre ganze Kraft, nicht ihre Lippen auf Carols blasse Stirn zu drücken. 

„Okay.“ Abby klang frustriert, aber auch sie merkte, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, Carol noch weiter zu verwirren. „Lass dir alles nochmal durch den Kopf gehen, Carol“, riet sie der Freundin. „Und bitte glaub uns, dass wir gern für dich da sind. Du würdest uns eine Freude machen.“

„Das ist sehr lieb von euch.“ Carol war so erschöpft, dass sie Mühe beim Sprechen hatte. „Danke für euren Besuch“, sagte sie matt und reichte beiden Frauen zum Abschied die Hand. „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr ab und zu mal vorbeikommen könntet“, fügte sie an Therese gewandt hinzu. „Entschuldigt, dass mit mir heute so wenig anzufangen ist.“

„Das tun wir gern.“ Therese lächelte warm. „Gute Nacht, Carol.“


	4. Chapter 4

Therese ließ es sich nicht nehmen, von nun an wieder täglich ins Krankenhaus zu fahren, zumal Dannie, der nicht weit von der Klinik entfernt wohnte, ihr angeboten hatte, sie jeweils nach Feierabend mitzunehmen und vor der Klinik abzusetzen. Natürlich war ihm nicht verborgen geblieben, dass Therese in letzter Zeit oft bedrückt wirkte und ihr auf der Arbeit Fehler unterliefen, die sie normalerweise nie machen würde. Nach mehrmaligem Nachfragen hatte Therese ihm schließlich erzählt, dass es Carol gewesen war, die bei dem Unfall mit ihr im Auto gesessen hatte.

„Hat deine Freundin denn ihre Erinnerung inzwischen wiedererlangt?“, erkundigte sich Dannie, als sie nach einem langen Arbeitstag in seinen Ford stiegen. 

Therese schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Schlimmste ist, dass sie ihrem Ex-Ehemann jetzt hilflos ausgeliefert ist. Er gibt sich ihr gegenüber ganz als Gentleman und sie erinnert sich nicht, was er ihr alles angetan hat.“ Allein bei dem Gedanken an das Zusammentreffen mit Harge Aird wurde Therese wieder übel. „Und jetzt hat er mit den Ärzten verabredet, dass sie zu ihm nach Hause kommen soll.“

„Und dem haben die Ärzte zugestimmt?“ Dannie hupte laut, als ihm ein schnittiger Chevrolet fast in die Seite fuhr. „Das ist doch sicher keine heilende Umgebung für sie.“

„Es reicht offenbar aus, dass er einmal ihr Ehemann war.“ Therese konnte die Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme nicht verbergen. „Wie die Ehe war, interessiert keinen.“

„Und was willst du jetzt machen?“

Ja, was sollte sie jetzt machen? Therese schaute nachdenklich durch das Beifahrerfenster und beobachtete das Treiben auf den Bürgersteigen. Warum schienen es die Menschen in New York immer eilig zu haben? „Ich weiß nicht“, seufzte sie. „Wir müssen Carol davon überzeugen, dass es besser ist, wenn sie in ihre Wohnung zurückzieht.“

„Das wird sich der Ehemann kaum bieten lassen.“

Leider hatte Dannie recht. Mr. Aird würde seine Chance nicht einfach so verstreichen lassen, und er hatte außerdem die Ärzte hinter sich. „Carols Freundin meint, wir sollten ihm ein falsches Entlassungsdatum sagen, aber er würde sich ja eh an Carols Arzt wenden.“

„Vielleicht kann ich euch helfen.“ Dannie bog auf das Gelände des Presbytarian Hospitals und stellte seinen Wagen aus. „Ich könnte Mr. Aird als Reporter kontaktieren und ihm sagen, dass die New York Times an einem Artikel über Gedächtnisverlust arbeitet. Und dass ich deswegen gern seine Ex-Frau interviewen würde.“ 

„Das würdest du tun?“ Therese wunderte sich über den ungewohnten Tatendrang ihres Freundes. Es schien fast, als gefiel ihm die Vorstellung, Mr. Aird einen Streich zu spielen. 

„Ja, klar.“ Dannie hatte sich schon alles ganz genau ausgemalt. „Dann frage ich ihn um Erlaubnis, ob ich am Tag der Entlassung seiner Ex-Frau ein Interview mit ihr führen dürfte und nenne ihm das falsche Datum.“

Der Plan klang fast zu schön, um wahr zu sein. „Würde sich Mr. Aird nicht trotzdem bei den Ärzten erkundigen?“, fragte Therese skeptisch.

„Du unterschätzt unsere Wirkung als Reporter.“ Dannie lächelte breit. „Die Menschen denken, dass die Presse allwissend ist. Und wenn er doch noch den Arzt anrufen sollte, müsstet ihr es halt so arrangieren, dass deine Freundin dann längst zu Hause ist.“ 

„Danke, Dannie.“ Therese umarmte ihren Freund zum Abschied. 

„Keine Ursache.“ Er winkte ihr, als sie die Beifahrertür öffnete. „Sag mir einfach Bescheid, okay?“

„Okay, mach ich.“ Therese winkte ihm noch, bis sein Ford im Verkehr verschwunden war und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu Carols Station. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Die Besuche im Krankenhaus waren für Therese immer das Highlight des Tages. Es war die einzige Zeit, in der Ruhe in ihre Seele einkehrte. Die einzige Zeit, in der sie nicht ununterbrochen auf die Uhr schaute und darüber nachdachte, wie es Carol wohl gehen würde. Und Carol schien sich ebenfalls auf Thereses Besuche zu freuen. 

Oftmals saßen sie einfach nur nebeneinander auf der Bank im Innenhof und rauchten oder tranken einen Kaffee zusammen. Manchmal stellte Carol Fragen über ihr Leben und Therese versuchte, sie so gut wie möglich zu beantworten. Es war gar nicht so einfach, die problematischen Themen in Carols Leben auszulassen und sich auf das Positive zu konzentrieren, zumal Carol fast alles Positive durch die Scheidung verloren hatte. Es war nicht viel übrig geblieben von ihrem Leben, und doch war Therese sich sicher, dass Carol glücklich gewesen war, als sie zusammen zu ihrer Wohnung in der Madison Avenue gefahren waren. Aber genau dieses Glück durfte Therese nicht erwähnen, denn es war der Ursprung so vieler emotionaler Abgründe, die Carol in ihrer jetzigen Verfassung restlos überfordern würden. 

Die Ärzte waren sehr zufrieden mit Carols Fortschritten, zumindest, was ihren körperlichen Zustand anbetraf. Es ging ihr jeden Tag ein bisschen besser und bald kam sie ganz ohne Schmerzmittel aus. Nach wie vor durfte sie nichts tragen und musste bestimmte Bewegungen vermeiden, aber im Großen und Ganzen schienen die Verletzungen gut zu heilen. Carols Gedächtnis hingegen blieb unzugänglich wie ein tiefer Dschungel. Nicht einmal ein Hauch der Erinnerungen kehrte zurück und Therese sah mit Sorge dem Entlassungsdatum entgegen. 

Weil sie Carol nicht drängen wollte, hatte Therese das Thema Wohnen seit Mr. Airds Besuch nicht mehr angesprochen, aber die ausstehende Entscheidung hing wie ein Damoklesschwert über jedem ihrer Treffen. Wenigstens war Carols Ex-Mann nicht noch einmal im Krankenhaus aufgetaucht, auch wenn er Carol jeden Tag Blumen schickte. Das Krankenzimmer quoll längst über von Rosen, Tulpen und Lilien. 

Dannie hatte sein Versprechen wahr gemacht und sich tatsächlich bei Mr. Aird als Reporter der New York Times gemeldet. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, hatte dieser ihn brüsk abgewiesen, aber nicht bevor Dannie ihm in einem Nebensatz mitgeteilt hatte, wann seine Ex-Frau entlassen werden würde. Das Datum, das Dannie genannt hatte, lag drei Tage nach dem eigentlichen Entlassungstermin, wodurch Carol genug Zeit haben würde, in ihrer Wohnung anzukommen. 

Allerdings würde dieser Plan nur gelingen, wenn Carol von ihrer Entscheidung, zu ihrem Ex-Ehemann zu ziehen, wieder abrücken würde. Doch wie sollte Therese sie überzeugen? Dr. Meyer hatte schließlich verboten, über die Scheidung zu sprechen und dadurch hatte Therese keine Argumente gegen das Wohnen in Carols ehemaligem Zuhause. Im Grunde genommen hielt Therese die Hypothese des Arztes, dass das Scheidungsverfahren ein Grund für Carols anhaltende Amnesie sein könnte, für ziemlich gewagt. Dr. Meyer wusste rein gar nichts über Carols Leben, wie konnte er sich also anmaßen zu beurteilen, was ihre Seele belastete? Trotzdem beschloss Therese, sich vorerst an die Vorgaben des Arztes zu halten, denn sie wollte auf keinen Fall etwas falsch machen. 

Aber welche stichhaltigen Gründe sollte sie Carol dann nennen? Was konnte sie ihr anderes bieten als ihre Unterstützung und ihre Freundschaft? Insgeheim hoffte Therese, dass Carols Gefühle für sie wieder aufflammen würden, aber es war schwer zu sagen, was in Carol vorging. Sie war höflich und freundlich zu Therese, wie zu jedem anderen auch. War Liebe denn nichts anderes als eine Ansammlung von Erinnerungen? Wie konnte es sein, dass Carol ihr noch wenige Stunden vor dem Unfall ihre Liebe erklärt hatte und plötzlich von diesem Gefühl nichts mehr übrig war? 

Manchmal, wenn sie nebeneinander auf der Bank im Innenhof saßen, stellte Therese sich vor, wie sie Carol erzählen würde, was sie für sie empfand. Sie stellte sich vor, wie sie Carol gestehen würde, dass sie Nacht für Nacht wach lag und an sie denken musste. Und dass ihr schwindelig wurde jedes Mal, wenn sie sich sahen. Und sie stellte sich vor, ihr von ihrer gemeinsamen Reise zu erzählen. Und von Waterloo. Und von ihrem Plan, miteinander zu leben. 

Aber nichts davon kam über ihre Lippen. Vielleicht war es ja sogar besser für Carol, wenn sie sich nicht mehr zu Therese hingezogen fühlte. Dann könnte sie vielleicht in ihr altes Leben zurückkehren und hätte endlich ihre Tochter wieder. Sie würde sich nicht mehr zwischen zwei Leben entscheiden müssen und wäre womöglich weniger unglücklich als noch vor wenigen Wochen. Abby hatte zwar gesagt, dass Carol mit Therese leben wollte, aber war es wirklich der richtige Schritt für Carol gewesen, alles andere dafür aufzugeben?

Therese fragte sich, ob sie in der Lage war, dieses Opfer zu bringen. Jetzt, da sie sich gerade nach Monaten wiedergefunden hatten. Jetzt, da sie sich gerade eingestanden hatte, dass ein Leben ohne Carol kein Leben war. Es tat körperlich weh, neben ihr zu sitzen und sie nicht berühren zu können. Alles in Therese, jede Faser ihres Körpers, zog es zu Carol. Aber sie durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen. Vielleicht wollte Carols Unbewusstes alles zurückdrehen, damit sie sich noch einmal neu entscheiden könnte. Und vielleicht würde Carols Entscheidung dieses Mal anders ausfallen.

Wenn sie abends nebeneinander auf der Bank saßen, fühlte Therese oft Carols Blick auf sich ruhen. Manchmal kam es ihr vor, als ob Carol sie etwas fragen wollte, aber es nicht aussprach. Und wenn sich ihre Blicke trafen, wich Carol ihr aus. 

„Ich glaube, es ist nicht gut, wenn meine Tochter mit einer Mutter konfrontiert wird, die sich nicht an sie erinnert“, sagte Carol eines Abends. „Das kann man einem Kind nicht zumuten.“

Therese war gerade dabei, sich eine Zigarette anzuzünden und hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. „Wahrscheinlich hast du recht“, sagte sie vorsichtig. „Außerdem hast du eine eigene Wohnung und Freundinnen, die dich unterstützen.“

Carol lächelte. „Ich weiß. Aber ich mag das gar nicht annehmen.“

„Das solltest du aber.“ Therese wagte es, Carol direkt in die Augen zu sehen und diesmal wich Carol ihrem Blick nicht aus. Therese fühlte die Hitze, die sich in ihrem Körper ausbreitete, und für einen Moment fürchtete sie, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Aber dann wandte Carol ihren Blick wieder ab. 

„Ich kann mir gar nicht mehr vorstellen, dass du nicht jeden Tag zu Besuch kommst“, sagte sie mit einem leisen Lächeln.

 _Dann lass mich bei dir sein!_ , hätte Therese am liebsten gerufen. Und damit es ihr nicht aus Versehen herausrutschte, schwieg sie vorsichtshalber. 

„Gut, ich bin einverstanden“, sagte Carol schließlich. „Unter der Bedingung, dass ich für deinen unbezahlten Urlaub aufkomme.“

Therese öffnete den Mund, um zu widersprechen, schloss ihn aber schnell wieder. Wenn Carol schon ja sagte, würde sie das nicht durch eine Diskussion gefährden. „Dann ist das jetzt fest vereinbart?“ fragte sie, um ganz sicher zu gehen. 

„Ja, es ist sicher besser so.“

 

 

* * *

 

 

Therese konnte es kaum erwarten, Abby die gute Nachricht zu überbringen, und in der Tat atmete sie erleichtert auf, als Therese sie noch am selben Abend anrief. „Ich werde morgen mit Dr. Meyer sprechen, damit er uns nicht dazwischen funkt“, versprach sie. „Mein Hüftschwung scheinen ihn mehr zu überzeugen als deine Argumente. Also lass mich das mal machen.“

Therese lachte. „Kannst du uns in die Madison Avenue fahren?“, fragte sie und merkte, wie langsam die Nervosität in ihr hochstieg. Wenn alles gut ging, würde sie die nächsten Tage mit Carol zusammenleben. Es war das, was sie sich immer gewünscht hatte, nur unter gänzlich anderen Vorzeichen. 

„Natürlich.“ Abby zählte nacheinander die Dinge auf, die sie für Carol schon einkaufen würde. Es hörte sich an, als ob sie den Supermarkt leerkaufen wollte und schließlich musste Abby schon selber lachen. „Es kann sein, dass ihr beide nicht mehr ins Auto passt“, scherzte sie gutmütig. „Du passt ja überall noch rein, aber bei Carol bin ich mir nicht so sicher.“

„Carol und ich sind durchaus in der Lage, einkaufen zu gehen“, protestierte Therese lachend. „Und im Gegensatz zu Carol darf ich Dinge tragen.“

„Jaja, ich weiß, aber es kann nicht schaden, schon etwas da zu haben.“

„Wer soll das denn alles essen?“

„Carols Gedächtnis braucht jede Menge Kraftfutter und dir kann es übrigens auch nicht schaden.“ Abby gähnte, als die Standuhr in ihrem Wohnzimmer 12 Uhr schlug. „Gute Nacht, Therese. Wenn Carol erst einmal in ihrer Wohnung ist, dann ist vielleicht der größte Berg geschafft.“


	5. Chapter 5

Zwei Tage später stand Therese pünktlich um 8:30 Uhr vor ihrer Haustür und wartete darauf, von Abby abgeholt zu werden. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie ein Gähnen unterdrücken, als sie zum wiederholten Mal auf ihre Armbanduhr schaute. Mehr als drei Stunden Schlaf waren heute Nacht nicht drin gewesen und um 4:00 Uhr morgens war es mit dem Schlummern endgültig vorbei. Wenigstens war es endlich heller Tag und Abbys grüner Packard musste jede Sekunde um die Ecke kommen.

Glücklicherweise war Abby, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrer sonstigen Gewohnheit, fast auf die Minute pünktlich. Sie drückte zur Begrüßung kurz auf die Hupe, als ob Therese sie sonst übersehen hätte. „Meine Güte, du zitterst ja“, sagte sie besorgt, als Therese sich fröstelnd auf dem Beifahrersitz niederließ.

„Alles okay“, murmelte Therese und kreuzte schlotternd die Arme vor ihrem Brustkorb. „Ich habe nur zu wenig geschlafen.“ Abby merkte gleich, dass sie gut daran tat, Therese während der Fahrt in Ruhe zu lassen, und tatsächlich hatte diese sich ein bisschen gefangen, als sie nach einer schweigsamen Tour auf das Klinikgelände bogen. 

Carol stand schon wartend vor der Eingangstür und winkte ihnen mit einem Strauß roter Rosen entgegen. „Von Harge“, erklärte sie, als Abby den Wagen neben ihr anhielt. „Ich wollte sie nicht in der Klinik verkommen lassen.“

Abby wechselte einen Blick mit Therese, die sich beeilte, vom Beifahrersitz auf den Rücksitz zu wechseln, damit Carol es mit ihren langen Beinen bequemer haben würde. „Wisst ihr, warum Harge denkt, dass ich erst am Montag entlassen werde?“, fragte Carol, als sie alle drei im Auto saßen. „Er schrieb es in der Karte, die den Rosen beilag.“

„Keine Ahnung.“ Abby schüttelte unschuldig den Kopf, während Therese heilfroh war, hinten auf der Rückbank zu sitzen. „Hast du ihm schon gesagt, dass er sich geirrt hat?“

„Nein, ich habe ja seine Telefonnummer nicht.“ Carol zog ihr Adressbuch aus ihrer Handtasche. „Ich habe zwar dieses Heftchen in meiner Tasche gefunden, aber wer trägt schon seine eigene Telefonnummer in sein Adressbuch ein?“

„Niemand.“ Abby lächelte verständnisvoll. „Aber Harge scheint sich nicht besonders gut informiert zu haben. Wenn du möchtest, kann ich ihn gern für dich anrufen.“

„Das wäre sehr nett“, nickte Carol dankbar. „Ich möchte nicht, dass er sich völlig umsonst Umstände macht.“

Therese fiel auf, dass Carol während der Fahrt sehr angespannt wirkte, und als sie es ansprach, gab Carol zu, dass ihr das Autofahren Unbehagen bereite.

„Das liegt sicher noch am Unfall.“ Abby drosselte sofort die Geschwindigkeit des Wagens. „Therese ging das in den ersten Tagen auch so. Nicht wahr, Therese?“ 

„Ja, das stimmt“, bestätigte Therese. Vielleicht hatte Carols Angst sogar etwas Gutes, denn immerhin zeigte sie, dass etwas in Carol sich an den Unfall erinnerte. 

Als sie vor der Wohnung in der Madison Avenue anhielten, war Carol sichtlich erleichtert über das Ende der Autofahrt. Die Freude währte allerdings nicht lange, denn als sie ausstiegen, sah Carol sich mit einem Zuhause konfrontiert, das ihr gänzlich fremd war. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie gehofft, das Gebäude in irgendeiner Form wiederzuerkennen und musste sich nun eingestehen, dass sie in eine ihr vollkommen fremde Wohnung ziehen würde. 

Abby und Therese wollten sie nicht noch zusätzlich beschämen und taten sehr geschäftig, als Carol verschiedene Schlüssel an der Haustür ausprobierte, um ins Treppenhaus zu gelangen. Therese hätte ihr so gern beigestanden, als sie so verloren vor dem Eingang stand mit all den Schlüsseln in der Hand, aber sie wusste, dass Carol sich nur mit Mühe zusammenriss. 

Der letzte Schlüssel passte schließlich und nachdem sie den Fahrstuhl in den siebten Stock genommen hatten, ging die Suche vor der Wohnungstür von vorn los. Als Carol endlich die Wohnungstür geöffnet hatte, konnten sie in den Flur treten und Therese wurden auf der Stelle die Knie weich. Alles in der Wohnung roch nach Carol. 

„Wollen wir uns mal umschauen?“, fragte Therese leise und Carol nickte stumm. Sie wirkte, als ob sie gleich zusammenbrechen würde, und Abby hakte sie vorsichtshalber unter. 

Auch für Therese war die Besichtigung der Wohnung schmerzlich, doch sie versuchte, sich davon nichts anmerken zu lassen. Eigentlich hätte dies ihre gemeinsame Wohnung sein sollen. Diese Räume wären vielleicht längst auch ihr Zuhause, wenn der Unfall nicht dazwischen gekommen wäre. 

Das Zimmer, das Carol für Therese gedacht haben musste, war ein voll möblierter Raum mit einer geschmackvollen grün gemusterten Tapete und einem großen Doppelfenster, von dem aus man einen wunderschönen Blick auf den Central Park hatte. Therese blieb fast das Herz stehen, als sie auf dem kleinen Schreibtisch einen Stapel mit „Popular Photography“ Heften entdeckte. 

„Interessierte ich mich für Fotografie?“, fragte Carol stirnrunzelnd. 

„Nein, aber Therese“, sagte Abby leichthin und Therese warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu. Es war Carol anzusehen, dass sie versuchte, sich zusammenzureimen, was es wohl mit diesem sichtbar ungenutzten Zimmer auf sich haben mochte. Ehe sie Fragen stellen konnte, führte Abby sie in den Raum gegenüber. 

Dieses Zimmer war eindeutig für Rindy gedacht. Es war so liebevoll und detailreich eingerichtet, dass alle drei Frauen bei dem Anblick ergriffen stehen blieben. Carol sagte kein Wort, sondern lehnte bewegungslos im Türrahmen, während ihre Augen unruhig im Zimmer umherwanderten. Therese mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was in ihr vorgehen musste. Wann würde dieser Alptraum bloß ein Ende nehmen? 

Mit einer steifen Bewegung kniete Carol sich auf den Boden und öffnete eine der Schubladen von der Kommode. Dort lag, sorgfältig zusammengefaltet, die Kinderunterwäsche, und Carol zog mit zitternden Händen ein kleines weißes Hemdchen heraus. 

„Wir gehen schon mal nach nebenan.“ Abby tauschte einen Blick mit Therese aus und sie verschwanden auf leisen Sohlen ins Schlafzimmer. Therese kam sich hier vor wie ein Eindringling und blieb vorsichtshalber an der Tür stehen, während Abby sich mit einem Seufzer auf dem großen Doppelbett niederließ. Plötzlich wurde Therese klar, dass Abby es bisher bewusst vermieden haben musste, in diese Wohnung zu kommen. Andernfalls wäre sie hier sicher längst ein- und ausgegangen. Vielleicht hatte sie immer noch ein Fünkchen Hoffnung gehabt, dass Carol sich wieder für sie entscheiden würde, wenn sie sich von ihrem Mann trennte. Aber das hatte Carol nicht getan. 

Thereses Blick wanderte zu dem Foto von Rindy, das auf Carols Schminktisch stand. Sollte sie es verstecken? Womöglich würde Carol endgültig zusammenbrechen, wenn sie ein Bild ihrer Tochter sah. Andererseits hatte Dr. Meyer ausdrücklich dazu geraten, dass sie möglichst viele Eindrücke von der Vergangenheit bekommen sollte. 

„Ich glaube nicht an Dr. Meyers Theorie von dem Scheidungstrauma“, murmelte Abby, die Thereses Blick gefolgt war. „Warum sollte eine Seele sich eine Schutzstrategie ausdenken, die zu mehr Leid führt als die eigentliche Erinnerung?“

Therese schwieg dazu. Es war schwer zu sagen, warum die Seele manchmal tat, was sie tat. Fest stand nur, dass sie versuchen mussten, Carol das Leben so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Und wenn ihre Seele bereit war, dieses Leben zu leben, dann würde sie sich auch wieder erinnern. „Hat Carol dir eigentlich gesagt, was dieser Psychotherapeut damals mit ihr gemacht hat?“, fragte sie unvermittelt. Die New York Times hatte vor kurzem einen Artikel über einen Mann veröffentlicht, der sich in einen anderen Mann verliebt hatte und von einem Arzt mit geradezu folterähnlichen Techniken behandelt wurde, um ihm seine _Abartigkeit_ wieder auszutreiben. _Aversionstherapie_ , nannten die Ärzte das.

Abby schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hat nie darüber gesprochen.“

Thereses Magen krampfte sich zusammen bei ihren Worten. Es war definitiv kein gutes Zeichen, wenn Carol Abby gegenüber rein gar nichts erwähnt hatte. Was konnte der Therapeut Carol angetan haben? Machte man solche Therapien nur mit Männern oder auch mit Frauen? Wieso meinten die Menschen überhaupt, das Recht zu haben, darüber zu urteilen, welche Liebe richtig und welche falsch war? 

Therese schrak zusammen, als sie Schritte hinter sich hörte. Sie sah sofort, dass Carol geweint hatte und natürlich fiel deren Blick als erstes auf das Foto auf dem Schminktisch. Ohne ein Wort ging Carol zu dem Bild und nahm es in beide Hände. 

Es gab kein tröstendes Wort, keine beruhigende Geste, die es irgendwie besser machen konnte, und Therese sah hilflos zu, wie Carol mit ihren Fingerkuppen über das Bild des fröhlich lächelnden Mädchens fuhr. 

„Soll ich uns vielleicht etwas kochen?“, fragte Therese vorsichtig.

Carol schüttelte den Kopf, aber Therese beschloss trotzdem, in die Küche zu gehen. Sie brauchte etwas, was sie tun konnte, und sie war sich sicher, dass Carol heute genauso wenig gegessen hatte wie sie selbst. 

Die routinierten Handgriffe in der Küche taten Therese gut und halfen, ihre aufgewühlte Seele zu beruhigen. Es war seltsam, all die vertrauten Gegenstände aus Carols Küche wiederzufinden. Im Grunde genommen war es für sie leichter, sich in dieser Wohnung zu Hause zu fühlen als für Carol. 

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später saßen sie alle drei an Carols Esstisch, auch wenn keine von ihnen wirklich Hunger verspürte. Therese hatte Rahmspinat mit Ei gekocht, weil sie wusste, dass Carol das Gericht mochte und weil es die allererste Mahlzeit war, die sie zusammen eingenommen hatten. Therese hatte ihr erstes Treffen noch so lebendig vor Augen, als wäre es gestern gewesen und hoffte, dass Carols Geschmacksnerven ihren Erinnerungen ein bisschen auf die Sprünge helfen würden. 

Diese Hoffnung musste Therese allerdings schnell wieder aufgeben. Carol stocherte schweigend in dem Essen herum und mehr als drei Bissen bekam sie nicht herunter. Auch Abby war ungewöhnlich still und machte keine Anstalten, die bedrückte Stimmung zu heben. Nach dem Essen musste Abby wieder fahren und als Therese sie zur Tür brachte, musste sie Abby versprechen, sich unbedingt gleich am nächsten Morgen bei ihr zu melden. Vorsichtshalber schrieb Abby ihr noch eine zweite Telefonnummer auf, es war die Nummer eines Steakhauses, in dem sie sich manchmal aufhielt, weil dort eine Freundin von ihr arbeitete. 

„Du kannst mich zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit anrufen“, betonte Abby, der es sichtlich schwer fiel, Carol und Therese in der Wohnung allein zu lassen. „Das weißt du ja.“

„Natürlich.“ Therese zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, obwohl sie sich längst nicht so zuversichtlich fühlte, wie sie vorgab. „Mach dir keine Sorgen.“

Sobald sie allein waren, bat Carol darum, sich hinlegen zu dürfen. Also zog Therese sich in das grüne Zimmer zurück und blätterte ein wenig in den „Popular Photography“ Zeitschriften. Normalerweise interessierten sie das Magazin brennend, aber heute musste sie jedes Wort fünfmal lesen und begriff doch den Inhalt nicht. Irgendwann legte sie die Exemplare frustriert auf den Stapel zurück und rollte sich auf der kleinen Couch zusammen. 

Gerade war sie ein bisschen eingeschlummert, da schreckte sie von einem lauten Poltern hoch. Sofort war sie auf den Beinen und eilte nach nebenan in Carols Schlafzimmer. Carol saß aufrecht in ihrem Bett, mit schreckgeweiteten Augen, und hatte offenbar die Nachttischlampe heruntergeworfen.

Therese sammelte die Lampe vom Boden auf und untersuchte die Birne. Zum Glück war nichts kaputt gegangen. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Carol?“

Carol antwortete nicht, aber sie sah nicht so aus, als ob irgendetwas in Ordnung war. Mit zögernden Schritten trat Therese an ihr Bett und setzte sich zu ihr auf die Bettkante. „Was ist los, Carol?“

„Ich habe geträumt…“ Carol räusperte sich. 

„Ein Alptraum?“

„Nein… ich…“ Mit einer unbewussten Bewegung strich Carol sich eine blonde Strähne aus der Stirn, die ihr ins Gesicht gefallen war. „Es war eigentlich nur… Weihnachten…“

„Weihnachten?“ Therese legte ihre Hände in den Schoß und wartete, dass Carol fortfahren würde. Das warme Maiwetter draußen gab wenig Anlass, von Weihnachten zu träumen.

„Ja… es war so… real…Der geschmückte Baum und das brennende Holz im Ofen… und die roten Kerzen…“ Carol schaute Therese mit ihren grauen Augen an, als wolle sie ihr ein Geheimnis entlocken. „Vielleicht ein Moment, als ich Kind war?“

Therese nahm Carols Hand und drückte sie. „Ja, vielleicht ist es deine erste Erinnerung“, flüsterte sie. 

Carol erwiderte Thereses Händedruck und ein leises Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Ja, es war ganz bestimmt eine Erinnerung. Therese konnte Carols schnellen Pulsschlag in ihrer Hand spüren und sie hätte vor Glück die ganze Welt umarmen können. Aber sie blieb still auf der Bettkante sitzen und hielt Carols Hand. Es war definitiv die richtige Idee gewesen, Carol wieder in ihre Wohnung zu bringen.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Am Nachmittag beschlossen sie, eine Weile vor die Tür zu gehen, aber da Carol noch nicht viel gehen durfte, wurde es nur ein sehr kurzer Spaziergang. Anschließend setzten sie sich ins Wohnzimmer und jede las ein Buch. Carol war so müde, dass ihr dabei mehrfach die Augen zufielen, so dass Therese schließlich vorschlug, schon früh ins Bett zu gehen. „Ich kann in dem grünen Zimmer auf der Couch schlafen“, bot sie an, aber Carol winkte sofort ab. 

„Auf dem kleinen Ding? Das kommt nicht in Frage“, widersprach sie überraschend energisch. „Da kann ja nur ein Kind drauf liegen.“ 

„Das geht schon, ich bin ja nicht groß“, versicherte Therese. Sie wollte Carol auf keinen Fall Umstände machen und war sich sicher, dass sie mit dem Sofa irgendwie zurechtkommen würde. Vorhin war sie darauf ja auch ein bisschen eingeschlummert. 

„Therese Belivet, ich werde dich nicht auf diesem kleinen Sofa schlafen lassen, nach allem, was du für mich getan hast.“ Carols Ton duldete keinen Widerspruch. „Hast du gesehen, wie groß das Bett im Schlafzimmer ist?“

In der Tat hatte Therese gesehen, wie groß das Bett war und sich spontan gefragt, warum Carol sich ein Doppelbett angeschafft hatte. Hatte sie schon beim Kauf der Wohnung darauf gehofft, hier nicht allein zu leben? Therese war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Carol sich dieselbe Frage stellte, aber solange ihre Seele keine Erinnerungen preisgab, würde die Antwort darauf ein Geheimnis bleiben. 

Therese bezweifelte, dass sie es aushalten würde, neben Carol zu schlafen. Zwar war es noch nicht einmal ein halbes Jahr her, da hatte sie auf ihrer Reise jede Nacht neben Carol geschlafen, aber das war eine vollkommen andere Situation gewesen. Damals war sie voller Hoffnung gewesen, dass Carol ihre Zuneigung erwiderte und es gab nichts Schöneres, als neben ihr einzuschlafen und neben ihr aufzuwachen. Jetzt war sie mit ihrer Sehnsucht allein, und Carols intime Anwesenheit würde es nicht besser machen. „Lass es uns eine Nacht versuchen“, schlug Therese vor. „Und morgen sehen wir weiter.“

Carol war mit der Idee einverstanden, und schon bald saßen sie in ihren Pyjamas nebeneinander in dem großen Bett und lasen. Wie schon im Wohnzimmer fielen Carol schnell die Augen zu und auch Therese machte ein paar Minuten später das Licht aus, um sie nicht beim Schlafen zu stören. 

Im Dunkeln, wenn sie so nebeneinander lagen und Therese Carols Atemzügen lauschte, fühlte es sich fast wie früher an. Fast wie ein Zuhause. Und obwohl es nur eine Illusion war, hatte es etwas Beruhigendes.

Therese spürte, wie ihre Glieder schwerer wurden und wie die Anspannung der letzten Wochen allmählich von ihr abfiel. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit hatte sie wieder Hoffnung, dass sich alles zum Guten wenden würde. Carol war hier, neben ihr, sie hatte den ersten Zipfel einer Erinnerung zu fassen bekommen, und vielleicht würde das Leben irgendwann wieder normal sein. 

Als Carol sich bewegte, wehte der Duft ihres Parfüms in Thereses Nase und ohne dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte, reagierte ihr Körper augenblicklich. Ärgerlich auf sich selbst, drehte Therese sich auf die andere Seite, um dem Gefühl nicht weiter nachzugeben. Es war schon jetzt abzusehen, dass dies eine lange Nacht werden würde.

„Therese?“

„Ja?“ Carols Stimme klang, als ob sie kurz vor dem Einschlafen war.

„Hast du meine Hand gehalten, als ich im Koma lag?“

Therese riss sofort ihre Augen wieder auf. Was sollte sie darauf antworten? „Ja“, sagte sie so leise, dass Carol es vielleicht nicht hören würde. 

„Ich erinnere das.“


	6. Chapter 6

Entgegen ihrer Befürchtung schlief Therese in dieser Nacht wie ein Stein und wurde erst wach, als Carol an ihr vorbei ins Badezimmer huschte. Als sie vorsichtig die Augen öffnete, schien schon ein sanftes Morgenlicht durch das Fenster, das den Raum warm und freundlich erschienen ließ.

Therese drehte sich seufzend auf den Rücken, verschränkte die Hände unter dem Kopf und erlaubte es sich, das Zimmer in Ruhe zu betrachten. Keines der Möbelstücke kam ihr bekannt vor, aber es war wenig überraschend, dass Carol kaum Habseligkeiten in die neue Wohnung mitgenommen hatte – sei es, weil Mr. Aird sie nicht hergegeben hatte, oder weil Carol einen klaren Strich unter ihre Vergangenheit ziehen wollte. Ihre Vorliebe für elegante Möbel und ihr Talent, jedes Heim auf eine sehr ästhetische Weise zu verschönern, fielen jedoch auch in dieser Wohnung sofort ins Auge. Vielleicht sogar noch mehr als in Carols altem Zuhause, denn diesmal hatte über die gesamte Einrichtung allein bestimmen können. 

Therese gähnte träge und drehte sich auf die Seite, um noch ein paar Minuten zu schlummern. Die Bettdecke neben ihr duftete noch nach Carol und Therese konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, ihr Gesicht tief in Carols Kopfkissen zu vergraben. Wie viele Monate hatte sie diesen Geruch vermisst, hatte versucht, ihn für immer zu vergessen und sich doch immer wieder danach gesehnt. Es fühlte sich noch immer unwirklich an, dass Carol wieder Teil ihres Lebens war. 

Ob Carol im Badezimmer allein zurecht kam? Therese war sich nicht sicher, ob sie zum Bad gehen und nachfragen sollte. Carol war eine so stolze Person, dass Therese sie nicht hilfloser machen wollte als sie war. Auf der anderen Seite war es gerade deswegen zweifelhaft, dass Carol tatsächlich um Hilfe bitten würde, wenn sie Unterstützung brauchte. 

Um dem Dialog in ihrem Kopf ein Ende zu setzen, tappte Therese barfuß in den Flur und klopfte zaghaft an die Badezimmertür. „Kommst du zurecht, Carol?“

„Ja, danke.“ Therese hörte ein Rascheln und kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür und Carol stand im Türrahmen. Sie trug den rotkarierten Bademantel, den sie auch auf ihrer gemeinsamen Reise nach Chicago getragen hatte und Therese knickten fast die Beine weg, als eine Flut von Erinnerungen in ihren Kopf schoss. „Ich kann nur meine Haare nicht waschen, weil ich die Arme noch nicht heben kann“, sagte Carol, gänzlich ahnungslos, was sie in Therese auslöste. „Aber das wollte ich erst heute Nachmittag machen, mit deiner Unterstützung.“

„Kein Problem.“ Therese konnte nicht aufhören, Carol anzustarren. 

„Stimmt etwas nicht?“ Carol sah besorgt an sich herunter. „Ich habe den Bademantel im Kleiderschrank gefunden.“

„Nnein… es ist alles okay…“ stotterte Therese. „Ich gehe schon mal in die Küche.“

 

 

* * *

 

 

Spätestens beim Frühstück bewährten sich die Berge von Nahrungsmitteln, die Abby schon im Vorhinein eingekauft hatte. Nachdem Therese die letzten Tage so gut wie nichts herunterbekommen hatte, verspürte sie heute zum ersten Mal wieder richtig Hunger und auch Carol schienen die Blaubeer-Pancakes zu schmecken, die Therese noch schnell in der Küche gezaubert hatte. 

Nach dem Essen beschloss Therese, ein paar Besorgungen zu machen, während Carol weiter die Wohnung in Besitz nahm. Nacheinander öffnete sie jeden Schrank und jede Schublade, um sich zu orientieren, was sich wo befand. Es schien, als wolle sie der Wohnung entlocken, wer sie war, und das Stöbern nahm sie so in Anspruch, dass Therese es für einen guten Zeitpunkt hielt, um sie für eine Stunde allein zu lassen.

Als Therese vom Einkaufen zurückkam, fand sie Carol im Wohnzimmer in einem Sessel sitzend, in der Hand das Porträt von Rindy. Sie hatte ihre Füße auf den Sessel gezogen und war so vertieft in das Foto, dass sie Therese nicht kommen hörte. Ihre Augen wanderten zärtlich über das Kindergesicht, während sie sich eine Träne von der Wange wischte. 

Therese stellte leise die Einkaufstüten ab und klopfte so vorsichtig wie möglich gegen den Rücken der Wohnzimmertür. „Carol?“

Carol schrak zusammen und legte das Bild sofort umgedreht auf den Couchtisch. „Hey“, sagte sie leise.

„Hey“, erwiderte Therese und trat zu Carol an den Sessel. 

„Wie kann man nur sein Kind vergessen?“ Carols Stimme klang hohl. „Was für eine Mutter bin ich denn?“

„Du hast dein Kind nicht vergessen, Carol.“ Therese kniete sich vor ihr auf den Teppich. „Der Unfall hat eine dicke Wand aufgebaut, die nichts hindurchlässt. Aber dahinter ist alles noch da.“ Sie legte ihre Hand auf Carols Unterarm. „Ich weiß, dass du eine wunderbare Mutter bist, die ihr Kind über alles liebt. Und diese Liebe ist immer noch da. Sie ist nur… hinter der Wand…“ 

Plötzlich erschien es Jahre her, dass Therese eifersüchtig auf Rindy gewesen war, weil deren Mutter sie für sie verlassen hatte. All das spielte jetzt keine Rolle mehr. Das Wichtigste war, dass Carols Erinnerungen zurückkamen, dass sie endlich nicht mehr leiden musste. Und auch für Rindy würde es gut sein, wenn sie ihre Mutter endlich wiederhatte. Therese wünschte sich so sehr, alle Vorsicht in den Wind schlagen zu können und Carol alle Sorgen von der Stirn zu küssen. Aber sie wusste, dass sie Geduld haben musste. Carols Erinnerungen waren wie ein scheues Tier, das erst dann näherzukommen schien, wenn man aufhörte, es locken zu wollen. 

Carol lächelte bei Thereses Worten, aber die leise Träne, die ihre Wange hinunterlief, sprach eine andere Sprache. „Wie haben wir uns eigentlich kennengelernt, Therese?“, fragte sie unvermittelt.

Therese errötete bis unter die Haarwurzeln und zog schnell ihre Hand von Carols Arm. Natürlich entging der ihre Verlegenheit nicht, und da war er wieder, dieser prüfende, fragende Blick, den Therese schon aus der Klinik kannte. „Ich habe damals in einem Kaufhaus gearbeitet, Frankenberg, und du warst eine Kundin.“ Therese war dankbar, dass ihre Stimme fast normal klang. 

„Eine Kundin?“ Carol schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „So lernt man doch niemanden kennen.“

„In unserem Fall war es so.“ Das laute Rauschen in Thereses Kopf erschwerte es erheblich, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, wie sie am besten das Thema wechseln konnte. Ihre Handfläche brannte noch an der Stelle, wo sie Carols Unterarm berührt hatte. Ob Carol etwas gemerkt hatte? Wieso stellte sie auf einmal solche Fragen? „Vermisst du eigentlich deinen Mann?“, fragte Therese abrupt und Carol hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen.

„Harge?“, fragte Carol zögernd. „Ich weiß ja gar nicht… wer er ist…“

„Nun ja…“ Therese schaute an Carol vorbei auf die dunklen Dielenböden. „Vielleicht vermisst du ja….“

„… einen Mann?“ Carol griff nach dem Zigarettenetui auf dem Couchtisch und schob sich eine Zigarette zwischen die Lippen. „Sollte ich das?“ Sie paffte den Rauch nach oben an die Decke. 

Therese hätte ihre Worte am liebsten auf der Stelle wieder zurückgenommen. Warum um Himmels Willen hatte sie diese Frage gestellt? Sie merkte, dass Carol auf eine Antwort wartete, aber was sollte sie ihr sagen?

„Und was ist mit dir?“, fragte Carol, als Therese beharrlich schwieg. „Du hast doch bestimmt Verehrer.“

„Ja, schon…“ Therese wischte sich verlegen einen unsichtbaren Faden von ihrem Rock. „Aber…“

„Du solltest mehr ausgehen, Therese“, unterbrach Carol sie. „Das würde dir bestimmt guttun.“

„Ich weiß nicht… ich…“

„Du bist noch so jung…“ Carol reichte Therese ihr Etui, damit sie sich eine Zigarette nehmen konnte. „Du solltest dein Leben nicht damit vergeuden, einer alten Schachtel dabei zu helfen, ihre Erinnerung wiederzubekommen.“

Thereses Brust krampfte sich zusammen bei Carols Bemerkung. Warum sagte sie so etwas? Wollte Carol sie loswerden? 

Das Klingeln des Telefons rettete Therese vor einer Antwort und Carol sah einen Moment irritiert zu ihr, bevor sie begriff, dass der schrille Ton vom Telefon kam. „Entschuldige mich kurz“, sagte sie und erhob sich, um zum Telefon zu gehen. „Hallo? … Oh, hallo Harge…“ Mr. Airds aufgebrachte Stimme drang bis zu Therese, obwohl sie nicht verstehen konnte, was er sagte. „Ja, ich bin bei mir zu Hause“, bestätigte Carol. „Es schien mir doch richtiger... Was?... Wieso?... Wie hätte ich das denn tun sollen? ... Ich hatte ja deine Telefonnummer nicht…“ 

Carol war sichtlich verärgert über den Befehlston ihres Ex-Mannes und Therese konnte sich ein heimliches Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Geräuschlos erhob sie sich vom Fußboden und setzte sich in den Sessel gegenüber. In jeder anderen Situation hätte sie diskret den Raum verlassen, aber sie musste wissen, ob Mr. Aird noch vorhatte, Carol zu sich zu holen. Um etwas zu tun zu haben, griff sie nach dem Roman, den sie am Vortage angefangen hatte und vertiefte sich darin.

„Wie?... Ein Reporter?....Von der New York Times?“ Carol runzelte die Stirn und sah zu Therese hinüber, die schwer damit beschäftigt war, dieselbe Zeile zum dritten Mal zu lesen. „Das tut mir leid, Harge… Aber es ist sicher besser so… Besonders für Rindy…“ Sie seufzte. „Nein, das ist lieb von dir, aber das brauchst du nicht… Therese und Abby passen hier gut auf mich auf…“ Therese spitzte die Ohren, als es plötzlich still am anderen Ende der Leitung wurde. Keine Minute später war das Telefongespräch beendet. 

„Harge hat heute in der Klinik angerufen, um zu erfahren, wann ich entlassen werde“, erklärte Carol, während Therese weiter angestrengt in ihr Buch starrte. „Er war davon ausgegangen, dass ich erst übermorgen nach Hause darf.“ 

Carol setzte sich gegenüber in ihren Sessel zurück und wartete offensichtlich auf eine Reaktion von Therese. Zweifellos hatte sie Dannies Plan durchschaut und es hatte wenig Zweck, ihn zu leugnen. Therese zwang sich, von ihrem Buch aufzublicken. „Bereust du es, nicht zu ihm gezogen zu sein?“ 

„Nein.“ Carol schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist gut so. Ich werde sicher meine Gründe gehabt haben, mir diese Wohnung zu suchen.“ Carol zögerte einen Moment, dann erhob sie sich von ihrem Sessel. „Soll ich uns eine Tasse Tee machen?“

„Bleib ruhig sitzen, ich mache den Tee.“ Noch ehe Carol protestieren konnte, drückte Therese sie zurück in den Sessel und verschwand dann eilig in der Küche. Kaum hatte sie die Küchentür hinter sich geschlossen, riss sie triumphierend beide Arme hoch. Abby würde sich wegwerfen vor Lachen, wenn sie von dem Telefonat erfuhr. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Abby amüsierte sich in der Tat köstlich, als Therese ihr von Mr. Airds Anruf erzählte und kündigte spontan an, vorbeizukommen. Eine dreiviertel Stunde später stand sie bestens gelaunt mit drei Bechern Eis vor der Wohnungstür und sie setzen sich alle drei auf Carols Balkon. Abbys Eis schmeckte köstlich und Thereses Stimmung wurde noch besser, als sich herausstellte, dass Abby es bei dem Italiener gleich um die Ecke geholt hatte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass die Madison Avenue einen Geheimtipp für italienisches Speiseeis bereithielt. 

Vom Balkon aus konnte man wunderbar dem Treiben im Central Park zuschauen, auch wenn die Menschen aus der Entfernung nur als kleine bunte Punkte wahrnehmbar waren. In jedem Fall verbreitete der Anblick eine friedliche Atmosphäre und Therese schoss ein paar Fotos von Carol und Abby, wie sie entspannt in ihren Liegestühlen saßen und abwechselnd an ihrem Eis schleckten oder einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee nahmen. Die beiden hätten ohne weiteres als Postkartenmotiv herhalten können und Therese schoss heimlich ein paar Nahaufnahmen. Noch immer, ungeachtet aller Sorgen, raubte Carols Schönheit Therese den Atem. Jedes Mal wieder neu.

„Ich habe heute Morgen mit deinen zukünftigen Kollegen im Möbelhaus gesprochen, Carol“, berichtete Abby und blinzelte faul in die Sonne. „Sie sagten, du könntest bei ihnen jederzeit anfangen, wenn du dich gesund genug fühlst.“

Carols Gesicht verhärtete sich und sie nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Kaffeetasse. „Wie soll ich dort arbeiten, wenn ich mich an nichts erinnere?“

Aber Abby ließ sich nicht beirren. „Ich bin überzeugt, dass du alles Notwendige weißt, wenn du erst einmal anfängst“, sagte sie bestimmt. „Du kannst nicht immer nur warten, bis deine Erinnerung zurückkommt. Niemand weiß, wann das sein wird. Aber draußen ist das Leben und wartet auf dich.“ 

Carol lachte bitter. „Das sagt sich so leicht.“

„Ja, ich weiß.“ Abby legte ihre Hand auf Carols Oberschenkel. „Aber ich habe recht, und das weißt du auch.“

Carol schwieg und schaute nachdenklich in ihre Kaffeetasse. „Woher willst du wissen, dass ich weiß, was dort zu tun ist?“

„Ich weiß es, weil ich dich kenne, Carol Aird.“ Abby zwinkerte ihr zu in dem durchsichtigen Versuch, die Stimmung wieder zu heben. „Wenn es um Antiquitäten geht, bist du wie ein Terrier, der sich an einem Bein festgebissen hat. Das wird sich nicht geändert haben.“

„Ach, wirklich?“ Carol musste tatsächlich lächeln. „Ich bin ein Terrier?“

Abby nickte feierlich. „Ich weiß, wovon ich rede. Hat Therese dir nicht erzählt, dass wir einmal zusammen ein Möbelhaus betrieben haben?“ 

„Nein.“ Carol sah überrascht zu Therese, die zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag rot anlief. 

„Es hat… sich noch nicht ergeben“, beeilte sich Therese zu versichern. Hoffentlich dachte Abby nicht, sie hätte Carol diese Tatsache absichtlich verschwiegen, weil sie sie als Konkurrentin sah. Thereses Blick fiel die beringte Hand, die so selbstverständlich auf Carols Oberschenkel ruhte. Bisher war ihr der Gedanke nicht gekommen, aber war es tatsächlich so abwegig, dass Carol sich wieder in Abby verliebte? Abby war so viel ungezwungener als Therese, sie konnte Carol mühelos zum Lachen bringen und vermochte immer eine Atmosphäre von Leichtigkeit zu verbreiten. Auch jetzt, selbst unter diesen schwierigen Umständen, hatte sie eine selbstverständliche Vertrautheit mit Carol, die Therese nie mit ihr nie haben würde. Es war erst ein paar Jahre her, dass Abby und Carol sich geliebt hatte – was sprach dagegen, dass sie es wieder tun würden? _Dinge verändern sich._ Das hatte Abby selbst gesagt. 

Therese erhob sich abrupt, als sie merkte, wie ihr übel wurde. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“, fragte Carol besorgt. „Du bist ganz blass.“

„Es geht schon.“ Therese entschuldigte sich und verließ eilig den Balkon. Sollten Carol und Abby sich doch miteinander amüsieren. Sie wollte jedenfalls nicht Zeugin sein, wenn _es_ wieder passierte.

Therese wusste sehr wohl, wie albern es war, sich so aufzuführen, aber sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Der ganze Frust, die ganze Verzweiflung der letzten Wochen brach sich Bahn, als sie sich weinend auf die Couch im grünen Zimmer kauerte. 

Was hatte es bloß auf sich mit der Liebe? Ob sie Carol auch nicht mehr lieben würde, wenn sie das Gedächtnis verlor? Therese war sich sicher, dass sie Carol immer und überall lieben würde, egal ob mit Erinnerung oder ohne. Sie zu lieben war so selbstverständlich wie das Atmen. Es war schwer zu akzeptieren, dass das bei Carol offensichtlich anders war. Trotzdem konnte sie nicht auf die ganze Welt eifersüchtig sein. Erst Mr. Aird, jetzt Abby, wo sollte das hinführen? Sie musste Carol loslassen, sonst würde sie die nächste Zeit nicht durchstehen.

Therese unterdrückte einen Fluch, als sie ein leises Klopfen an ihrer Zimmertür vernahm. Ehe sie antworten konnte, ging die Tür auf und Carols blonder Haarschopf erschien im Türspalt. „Was ist denn los?“ Carol kam herein und setzte sich neben sie auf die Couch. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich etwas Falsches gesagt haben sollte.“ Sie legte ihre Hand auf Thereses Rücken und strich ihr über die Schulterblätter. 

Carols Nähe war das Allerletzte, was Therese gerade ertragen konnte und sie wandte sich trotzig von Carol ab. „Nein, es geht schon“, murmelte sie abweisend.

„Nein, es geht offensichtlich nicht.“ Allein der Klang von Carols Stimme riss Thereses Herz in tausend Stücke. Weich wie Samt drang sie mühelos bis in ihre tiefsten Tiefen vor, dorthin, wo Therese alles verschlossen hatte, was sie nicht fühlen durfte. „Willst du mir nicht sagen, was los ist?“

Thereses Haut brannte wie Feuer unter Carols Hand. „Es ist… nichts…“, flüsterte sie und schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

Aber Carol ließ sich nicht abschütteln. Sie war offensichtlich nicht gewillt zu gehen und blieb still neben Therese sitzen, ohne ihre Hand von ihrem Rücken zu nehmen. 

„Entschuldige“, flüsterte Therese. 

„Schon gut.“ Carol griff nach einer Decke und legte Therese um die Schultern. „Abby musste wieder fahren… und ich dachte… wenn es geht… könntest du mir vielleicht gleich die Haare waschen?“

 _Die Haare? Ausgerechnet jetzt? War Carol von allen guten Geistern verlassen?_ „Natürlich“, hörte Therese sich sagen. „Ich räume nur noch das schnell Geschirr vom Balkon.“

„Das habe ich schon getan.“

„Was?“ Therese richtete sich alarmiert auf. „Du sollst doch nicht…“

„Drei Tassen kann ich schon noch tragen“, unterbrach Carol sie lächelnd. „Ich gehe schon mal ins Badezimmer.“

Therese nickte stumm und wartete, dass ihr wild hämmerndes Herz sich wieder beruhigen würde. So viel zu ihrem Versuch, Carol loszulassen - Therese musste schon fast lachen über ihre Situation. Wenn sie so weitermachte, sollte sie sich schon mal vorsorglich einen Platz in der Nervenheilanstalt sichern. 

Seufzend erhob sie sich und trottete zum Badezimmer. Als sie über die Schwelle trat, traf sie fast der Schlag. Carol hatte bereits ihre Bluse ausgezogen und sich vor das Waschbecken gesetzt. Die Lider gesenkt, beeilte Therese sich, die Utensilien zusammenzusammeln, die sie für die Haarwäsche benötigte. Doch immer wieder wanderte ihr Blick wie magisch angezogen zu Carols nacktem Rücken. Es war noch kein halbes Jahr her, da hatten ihre Lippen den schlanken Nacken liebkost, hatten heiße Spuren auf den nackten Schultern hinterlassen und einen Bluterguss auf Carols zartem Schlüsselbein. Sie hörte noch Carols schnellen Atem an ihrem Ohr, fühlte noch ihre Hände an ihren Brüsten. Wie sollte sie so tun, als wäre das niemals gewesen?

„Die Narben heilen gut.“ Therese räusperte sich und wies Carol an, sich mit dem Kopf leicht über das Waschbecken zu beugen. Es war schwer für Carol, eine Haltung zu finden, die ihr keine Schmerzen bereitete, aber schließlich fand sie eine halbwegs erträgliche Position und Therese konnte den Wasserhahn anstellen. Ihre Hand zitterte leicht, als sie ihre Finger unter das warme Wasser hielt, um die Temperatur zu prüfen. 

Behutsam, Millimeter für Millimeter fuhren Thereses Hände durch Carols weiche Strähnen und sorgte dafür, dass an alle Stellen Wasser kam. „Ist die Temperatur gut so?“

„Wunderbar.“

Therese stellte das Wasser für einen Moment ab, um zum Shampoo zu greifen. Für Carol unsichtbar atmete sie seinen Duft tief ein und verteilte dann die schäumende Masse in Carols nassen Haaren. Mit langen Bewegungen fuhr sie durch die einzelnen Strähnen und massierte gleichzeitig die empfindliche Kopfhaut. Carols wohliges Seufzen verursachte ein Vibrieren in Thereses Fingerspitzen, das sich in ihrem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. 

Ohne es zu merken, überließ sie ihren Fingern die Regie und verlor sich in den sanften, kreisenden Bewegungen, in den weichen, geschmeidigen Strähnen, im Heben und Senken von Carols Brustkorb. Sie erwachte erst aus ihrer Trance, als Carol plötzlich scharf die Luft einsog. „Es ist gut jetzt“, sagte Carol rau, und Therese beeilte sich, den Wasserhahn wieder anzustellen und den weißen Schaum aus den Haaren zu streichen. 

„Hast du Schmerzen?“ Therese bereute ihre Unachtsamkeit sofort. „Wir sind gleich fertig.“

Carol antwortete nicht, aber ihre Wangen waren gerötet und ihr Gesicht erhitzt, als Therese ihren Kopf vorsichtig unter dem Wasserhahn hervorzog und das Haar mit einem Handtuch trockenrieb. 

„Geschafft.“ Therese legte Carol ein trockenes Handtuch um die Schultern und kämmte behutsam die nassen Haare durch. Das Anbringen der Lockenwickler war eine Kunst für sich, aber Therese lernte schnell und bald war Carol mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden. 

„Ich fühle mich wie ein neuer Mensch“, sagte sie dankbar und lächelte Therese vom Spiegel aus zu. 

„Jederzeit wieder.“ Therese genoss es, Carol eine Freude gemacht zu haben. So energiegeladen wie jetzt hatte sie Carol seit dem Unfall selten erlebt. „Lesen wir noch eine Weile?“, schlug Therese vor und wenig später saßen sie beide im Wohnzimmer über ihre Bücher gebeugt. 

Nach einer Weile gingen sie dazu über, sich gegenseitig Passagen aus ihren Romanen vorzulesen, auch wenn Therese von der Handlung in Carols Geschichte wenig mitbekam. Die Augen zu schließen und Carols tiefer Stimme lauschen zu können, war der Himmel auf Erden. Wenn die Zeit jetzt stehenbleiben würde, für immer und alle Ewigkeit, würde sie auf ewig im Paradies sein.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nach dem Abendessen saßen sie noch auf dem Balkon, bis es dunkel wurde. Sie hatten entschieden, wie am Vortage früh schlafen zu gehen, da Carol nach wie vor ein ungewöhnlich hohes Schlafbedürfnis hatte. Vielleicht brauchte das Gehirn den Schlaf, um sich zu der Mauer vorzukämpfen, damit es sie irgendwann überwinden konnte. 

„Therese?“, fragte Carol, als sie im Bett lagen und das Licht ausgemacht hatte. „Dr. Meyer sagt, dass es wahrscheinlich etwas gibt, an das sich meine Seele nicht erinnern will… Hast du eine Idee, was das sein könnte?“

Therese drehte sich zu ihr um und obwohl es dunkel war, fühlte es sich an, als ob Carol sie direkt anschaute. „Dr. Meyer behauptet, es würde mit der Scheidung zusammenhängen“, sagte sie ausweichend.

„Ja, ich weiß.“ Carol zog sich die Bettdecke höher über die Schultern. „Aber was meinst du?“

„Ich glaube das nicht“, antwortete Therese knapp. Sie hatte sich geschworen, Carol nicht anzulügen, aber das hieß nicht, dass sie nicht vorsichtig sein musste. 

„Was glaubst du dann?“ 

Abby hatte recht, als sie Carol einen Terrier genannt hatte. Manchmal konnte sie wirklich unangenehm hartnäckig sein. „Ich glaube, dass es etwas anderes ist“, sagte Therese zögernd. 

„Wie meinst du das?“ 

Als Therese die Furcht in Carols Stimme hörte, rückte sie näher an ihre Seite. „Dr. Meyer weiß doch gar nichts von dir. Die Scheidung ist so ziemlich die einzige Information, die er hat. Kein Wunder, dass er alles darauf zurückführt.“ 

Aber Therese sanfter Tonfall schien Carol keineswegs zu beruhigen. „Du hast etwas im Kopf, was du mir nicht sagst“, sagte sie, nicht ohne Vorwurf in der Stimme. „Warum erzählst du es mir nicht?“

Sie konnte nicht ahnen, wie liebend gern Therese ihr sämtliche Wahrheiten auf den Tisch geknallt hätte und wie viel Kraft es sie kostete, diese Impulse immer und immer wieder zurückzuhalten. „Wenn dein Inneres bereit ist, wirst du es von allein erinnern“, sagte Therese mit Überzeugung. „Du musst Geduld haben.“

„Geduld…“ Carol seufzte tief. „Allmählich entwickle ich eine Allergie gegen dieses Wort.“ 

Therese erwiderte nichts darauf. Sie konnte Carol gut verstehen, aber die Seele schien ihre eigene Zeit zu haben. Es war zwecklos, sie überlisten zu wollen.

„Okay“, sagte Carol schließlich. „Wir spielen ein Spiel, und du brauchst nur ja oder nein zu sagen.“

„In Ordnung.“ Therese biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Warum um alles in der Welt hatte sie zugestimmt? Sie kniff fest die Augen zusammen und lauschte nervös in die Dunkelheit.

„Habe ich jemanden umgebracht?“

„Was?“ Therese schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Nein.“

„Habe ich ein Verbrechen begangen?“

„Nein.“

„Habe ich eine Geisteskrankheit?“

„Nein.“ Therese zögerte nur eine Sekunde. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass viele Ärzte gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe für eine Geisteskrankheit hielten, aber sie war überzeugt, dass sich eine Geisteskrankheit anders anfühlen musste. Carol zu lieben, war das Richtigste, Wichtigste und Wahrste, was sie je empfunden hatte. Und auch wenn Carol ihre Gefühle nicht mehr erwiderte, so konnte doch Liebe an sich niemals falsch sein und schon gar kein Zeichen von geistiger Umnachtung.

Carol hatte Thereses Zögern sehr wohl bemerkt, aber sie hakte nicht nach. „Irgendeine andere Krankheit?“

„Nein.“

„Habe ich irgendjemandem etwas Schlimmes angetan?“

„Nein.“

„Was ist es dann?“ Carol schlug frustriert mit der flachen Hand auf ihre Bettdecke. „Hat jemand mir etwas angetan?“

„Vielleicht.“ Therese hielt den Atem an.

„Was?“ Carol rückte näher zu ihr, so dass ihre Gesichter nur noch ein paar Zentimeter auseinander lagen. „Was, Therese?“

Therese wusste, dass sie jetzt nicht schwach werden durfte. „Das Spiel ist zu Ende“, sagte sie leise. „Aber was auch immer dich gequält hat, ist jetzt vorbei“, fügte sie hinzu. 

„Ist es das?“ Die Frage klang bang, als traute Carol dem Frieden nicht.

„Ja.“ 

„Okay.“ Carol schwieg eine Weile und Therese hoffte, dass sie sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden geben würde. „Wie nah waren wir uns eigentlich?“, fragte sie plötzlich. 

Thereses Puls schnellte sofort wieder in die Höhe. „Warum fragst du das?“

„Ich weiß nicht…“ Carol zögerte. „Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet.“

Thereses war froh, dass Carol ihr glühendes Gesicht in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen konnte. „Nicht mehr heute Abend“, sagte sie und täuschte ein Gähnen vor. „Gute Nacht, Carol.“

Carol antwortete nicht und Therese dachte schon, sie wäre eingeschlafen. Da fühlte sie plötzlich eine warme Hand an ihrer Schläfe. Zarte Finger fuhren langsam über ihre Wange und strichen ihr eine dunkle Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Gute Nacht, Therese.“


	7. Chapter 7

„Therese? Bist du wach?“

„Was?“ Therese schreckte so schnell aus dem Schlaf auf, dass sie mit dem Ellenbogen gegen den Bettpfosten stieß. „Was ist los?“, fragte sie schlaftrunken und rieb sich den schmerzenden Arm.

Carol saß kerzengerade im Bett. „Welche Farbe hatte das Haus, in dem ich gewohnt habe?“

„Wie bitte?“ Therese rieb sich die Augen und wartete, dass ihr Verstand sich einschalten würde. „Grau, glaube ich.“

„Und der Platz vor dem Haus? Wie sieht der aus?“ Ohne Thereses Antwort abzuwarten, fragte Carol weiter. „Kann man das Haus von zwei Seiten aus anfahren?“

„Ja.“ Plötzlich war Therese hellwach. „Hast du etwas erinnert?“ 

„Ich habe… von Rindy geträumt.“ Carol schüttelte den Kopf, als könne sie es selbst nicht glauben. „Sie hat vor diesem Haus mit einem Hund gespielt.“

„Wie sah der Hund aus?“ Therese setzte sich ebenfalls im Bett auf. Mit dem Schlafen war es sowieso erst einmal vorbei. 

„Es war ein Welpe…“ Carol tippte nachdenklich mit dem Finger auf ihre Oberlippe. „Ein Beagle vielleicht?“

„Oh, ich weiß!“ Spätestens jetzt war Therese sich sicher, dass es wirklich eine Erinnerung sein musste. „Das ist der Hund von euren Nachbarn“, erklärte sie aufgeregt.

„Wirklich?“ Carol machte ein so skeptisches Gesicht, dass Therese lachen musste. „Die beiden haben gespielt…. Und dabei hat der Welpe Rindy gekratzt und sie ist weinend zu mir gelaufen.“ Sie lächelte spontan bei der Erinnerung. „Aber es war nicht so schlimm. Ich musste nur einmal auf die Stelle pusten und dann war alles wieder gut. Sie hat sofort weitergespielt.“

Therese griff nach Carols Hand und drückte sie. „Wie fühlst du dich jetzt?“

„Gut…“ Carol schloss die Augen und dachte nach. „Ein bisschen schwindelig.“ Ihr Daumen strich über Thereses Handrücken, während sie versuchte, die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Ich konnte Rindy nicht richtig erkennen, aber ich erinnere mich an das Gefühl, als sie sich aus meinem Arm löste, weil sie weiterspielen wollte…. Ihr glückliches Strahlen, die Tränen noch nicht trocken…“ 

Therese lauschte andächtig Carols Worten, außerstande, selbst etwas zu sagen. Sie spürte nur die kreisenden Bewegungen von Carols Daumen und wie das leise Kribbeln unter ihrer Haut sich ausbreitete bis in ihre Fußspitzen. 

„Allmählich kommt Bewegung in meinen Kopf, findest du nicht?“ Carol lächelte.

„Ja.“ Therese hätte am liebsten mitten in der Nacht eine Flasche Champagner geöffnet. Ihre Mauern waren um diese Uhrzeit noch nicht hochgefahren und Therese merkte zu spät, dass es kein guter Zeitpunkt war, um Carol in die Augen zu sehen. Ihre eigenen verrieten viel zu viel. 

Schließlich ließ Carol Thereses Hand los und lehnte sich im Bett zurück. „Ich bin furchtbar egoistisch, entschuldige bitte.“ Sie schüttelte beschämt den Kopf. „Du musst total müde sein.“

Müdigkeit war das gerade letzte, womit Therese zu kämpfen hatte, aber ein Blick auf Carols Wecker verriet ihr, dass es erst 4:35 Uhr war. Wenn sie nicht noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekam, würde sie Carol morgen keine gute Hilfe sein können. „Du solltest auch noch ein bisschen schlafen, Carol“, riet sie, froh ihre Stimme wiedergefunden zu haben. 

„Ja, ich weiß.“ Carol seufzte. „Einen Versuch ist es sicher wert.“ 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Es dauerte fast eine Stunde, bis beide Frauen wieder eingeschlafen waren und als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachten, war es schon nach 9 Uhr. Therese hatte heimlich gehofft, dass die restliche Nacht noch mehr Erinnerungen bescheren würde, aber leider war dies nicht eingetreten. Thereses Enttäuschung darüber währte jedoch nicht lange, denn Carol hatte so gute Laune, wie Therese sie selbst vor dem Unfall noch nicht bei ihr erlebt hatte. Sie summte im Badezimmer vor sich hin, sang ab und zu ein paar Liedzeilen und bewegte sich mit einer ganz neuen Leichtigkeit durch den Flur. 

„Wir könnten nach dem Frühstück ein paar Schallplatten hören“, schlug Therese vor. „Und schauen, an welche Lieder du dich erinnerst.“

„Sehr gute Idee.“ Rosemary Clooney’s _Half as much_ summend, stellte Carol sich einen Hocker vor den Küchenschrank, um einen Topf vom Schrank herunterzuholen. _If you loved me half as much as I love you, you wouldn’t worry me half as much as you do…._. Gerade noch rechtzeitig sprang Therese herbei und hinderte sie daran, auf den Hocker zu steigen. 

„Bist du verrückt, Carol? Nur weil du ein paar kleine Erinnerungen wieder hast, heißt das nicht, dass du jetzt wieder Töpfe herunterholen kannst“, sagte sie streng. „Die Ärzte haben gesagt, dass du noch mindestens zwei Wochen mit solchen Bewegungen warten sollst.“

„Ich weiß, ich weiß“, seufzte Carol, nicht wirklich geknickt. „Aber ich komme mir so unnütz vor.“

„Dann suche schon einmal ein paar Schallplatten heraus, während ich den Topf herunterhole“, schlug Therese vor. 

Carol machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand im Wohnzimmer. Therese hörte ihr Summen bis in die Küche und musste über ihre ungewohnt gute Laune lächeln. _I know I would never be this blue, if you loved me half as much as I do…_ Es war einer der Momente, in dem Thereses Herz so voll von Liebe war, dass sie glaubte, es müsse ihr in der Brust zerspringen. Vielleicht sollte sie heute noch ein paar Besorgungen machen, ohne Carol, um wieder zu Sinnen zu kommen. Die letzten beiden Nächte hatten sie zu nah zueinander gebracht und Therese wusste, dass sie aufpassen musste. 

Sie hatte gerade den Frühstückstisch gedeckt, da erschien Carol mit einem Stapel Schallplatten unter dem Arm im Türrahmen. „Die willst du alle hören?“, fragte Therese lachend.

„Es muss ja nicht alles heute sein.“ Carol legte den Stapel auf dem Esstisch ab, um Therese ihre Auswahl zu zeigen, zögerte aber plötzlich.

„Was ist?“ Therese trat neben sie und folgte Carols Blick zum Schalplattencover.

„Die hast du mir geschenkt, nicht wahr?“ Carol hielt ihr die blauweiße Schallplatte mit Liedern von Billie Holiday hin, die sie Carol im letzten Jahr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte.

Therese wich alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht, als sie das Cover umdrehte und ihr Blick auf die Lieder fiel. _Easy Living_ prankte ihr in weißen Lettern entgegen. „Woher weißt du das, Carol?“ Sie suchte die Plattenhülle nach einer Notiz ab. Manche Leute schrieben auf ihre Cover, von wem sie die jeweilige Musik geschenkt bekommen hatten, aber offensichtlich gehörte Carol nicht dazu. 

„Ich weiß es einfach.“ Carol sah Therese amüsiert zu, wie sie skeptisch die Plattenhülle absuchte. „Ich stelle sie mal an. Dann können wir die Musik beim Frühstück hören.“

„Nein!“ Therese versuchte, eine neutrale Miene aufzusetzen, als Carol sich überrascht zu ihr umdrehte.

„Wieso nicht? Magst du Billie Holiday nicht?“

„Doch, ich…“ Therese faltete hilflos ihre Hände. Ihr fiel kein einziges überzeugendes Argument ein, aber diese Platte konnten sie auf keinen Fall hören. Seit ihrer Reise nach Chicago hütete Therese diese Musik in sich wie einen Schatz und es war schwer genug auszuhalten, dass Carol sich an nichts davon erinnerte. Diese Lieder mit ihr zu hören, würde ihr den Rest ihrer noch vorhandenen Selbstkontrolle rauben. „Können wir nicht erst etwas anderes hören?“, fragte Therese und wies auf den Stapel.

„Na gut.“ Carol zuckte mit den Schultern und zog eine Frank Sinatra Platte hervor. „Wie ist es mit dieser hier?“

„Einverstanden.“ Therese zündete die beiden Kerzen in den schmalen Messingleuchtern auf dem Esstisch an. „Wie du siehst, ist das Frühstück fertig.“ 

Bald schon wehten swingende Klänge durch die Räume in der Madison Avenue und verbreiteten eine entspannte, wohlige Atmosphäre. Carol war so voller Elan, dass sie während des Frühstücks vorschlug, das Hören der Schallplatten auf den Nachmittag zu verschieben und erst einmal ein Picknick im Central Park zu veranstalten. „Draußen scheint die Sonne und für den Nachmittag ist Regen angesagt“, erklärte sie, und ehe Therese sich versah, hatte sie ihre ursprünglichen Einkaufspläne über den Haufen geworfen und Carols Vorschlag zugestimmt. 

Nach dem Frühstück bereitete Therese noch einen Salat zu, während Carol Kaffee kochte und die Picknickutensilien zusammensammelte. Draußen herrschten um die 25 Grad und die Luft war schon ein bisschen schwül, als sie zum Central Park spazierten. Doch der Himmel war noch tiefblau und von dem angeblich herannahenden Regengebiet war noch wenig zu spüren. 

Therese war noch nie mitten in der Woche im Central Park gewesen, jedenfalls nicht vormittags, und wunderte sich, wo die vielen Menschen herkamen. Junge Mütter schoben ihre Kinder durch das Gelände, Studenten lagen im Gras und lasen, Männer in schwarzen Anzügen nutzten eine frühe Mittagspause für einen Spaziergang, und natürlich säumten auch jede Menge Touristen den Park. 

Carol und Therese beschlossen, sich nahe der Bethesda Fountain niederzulassen und Therese breitete eine große Picknickdecke im Gras aus, während Carol ihren Korb auspackte. Sie schenkte jedem von ihnen eine Tasse herrlich duftenden Kaffees ein und dann setzen sie sich ins Gras und schauten dem Treiben am Ufer des kleinen Sees zu, der sich in der Nähe des Springbrunnens befand. 

Therese liebte den etwas plumpen Bethesda Engel mit seinen großen, ausgebreiteten Flügeln und hatte schon vor Jahren unzählige Fotos von der Statue geschossen. Keines von ihnen hatte das Wesen des Engels zu Thereses Zufriedenheit einfangen können und sie war froh, jetzt ihre Kamera dabei zu haben. 

Carol winkte nur träge ihre Zustimmung, als Therese mit einer Geste andeutete, zur Statue zu wollen. Also schnappte sie sich ihre Kamera und versuchte, den voluminösen Springbrunnen aus den verschiedensten Perspektiven einzufangen. Normalerweise war sie ganz in ihre Arbeit vertieft, wenn sie fotografierte, aber diesmal spürte sie die ganze Zeit Carols Blicke auf sich und das irritierte sie so sehr, dass sie es schließlich aufgab und sich entschied, den Spieß umzudrehen. Warum sollte sie sich mit dem Bethesda Engel abmühen, wenn ein so bezauberndes Motiv vor ihr im Gras lag? 

Mit einem schelmischen Lächeln pirschte Therese sich an Carol heran und drückte ein ums andere Mal auf den Auslöser. Carol hatte natürlich längst gemerkt, dass Therese sie im Fokus hatte, aber sie spielte mit und tat, als wüsste sie von nichts. Wieder einmal merkte Therese, wie nützlich es war, sich hinter der Kamera verstecken zu können. Unter diesem Vorwand konnte sie Carol von allen Seiten ausgedehnt betrachten, und ihr Gesicht so nah heranzoomen, wie es in der Realität nie möglich war. Und vor allen Dingen konnte sie ganz offiziell den schönsten Augenblick für die Ewigkeit festhalten. 

Irgendwann wurde es Carol dann doch zu viel. „Schluss jetzt! Ich komme mir ja schon vor wie eine Filmdiva“, schimpfte sie. „Ich bin nicht mit dir Picknicken gegangen, damit du hier die ganze Zeit durch die Gegend läufst.“

Therese setzte sich lachend neben sie und fischte sich einen Apfel aus dem Picknickkorb. „Ich denke, du bist zum Entspannen hergekommen und nicht zum Herummeckern“, neckte sie. 

„Ich kann mich besser entspannen, wenn du nicht ständig herumläufst.“ Carol legte sich zurück auf die Decke und klopfte mit der Hand neben sich. „Komm, leg dich zu mir.“

Therese legte ihre Kamera zur Seite und machte es sich neben Carol gemütlich. Eigentlich hatte sie sich etwas zu lesen mitgenommen, aber es war so schön, auf dem Rücken zu liegen und einfach die Augen zu schließen. Sie konnte das Gezwitscher der Vögeln hören, die Stimmen von Kindern, das Rauschen des Brunnens, das Wehen der Blätter in den Bäumen, und wenn sie die Augen aufschlug, schaute sie in blauen Himmel, unterbrochen von weißen Wölkchen und grünen Baumkronen. Neben ihr döste Carol, und ihre regelmäßigen Atemzüge fühlten sich an wie der Inbegriff von Frieden. 

Solange sie hier lagen, gab es nur sie beide. Kein Gestern, kein Morgen, und Therese konnte es einfach nur genießen, am Leben zu sein und Carol neben sich zu wissen. 

Sie stellte sich vor, wie es sein würde, wenn sie den Rest ihres Lebens mit Carol verbringen könnte. Dass es irgendwann normal sein würde, neben ihr einzuschlafen, und normal, neben ihr aufzuwachen. Dass sie morgens von der Madison Avenue aus in die Redaktion gehen würde, und wenn sie abends nach Hause kam, wäre Carol da. Dass Carol ihr zuhören würde, wenn sie die neuesten Nachrichten aus der Redaktion mitbrachte und ihr ihrerseits von schönen Möbeln und nervigen Kunden erzählen würde. Dass sie ihre nackten Füße auf Thereses Oberschenkeln ruhen lassen würde, während sie beide in ihren Büchern lasen und das Holz im Kamin knisterte. Dass sie zusammen Geburtstage feierten, an Thanksgiving den Truthahn zusammen zubereiten und Weihnachten gemeinsam ihren Baum schmückten, vielleicht mit Rindy, wenn Mr. Aird es zuließ. 

Nichts ersehnte Therese mehr als ein Stück dieser Phantasie, aber es war so schwer einzuschätzen, was in Carol vorging. Die zärtliche Berührung gestern Abend beim Gute-Nacht Sagen stand unverbunden im Raum, und Therese wusste nicht, was sie damit anfangen sollte. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass sie das sichere Gefühl hatte, Carol würde mehr als nur Dankbarkeit oder Freundschaft für sie empfinden. Aber heute schien es wieder, als hätte es diesen Moment nie gegeben. 

„Hey Therese!“ Eine vertraute Männerstimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Therese fuhr instinktiv hoch, als sich ein Schatten über ihr Gesicht legte. „Hi Dannie, was machst du denn hier?“, raunte sie überrascht. Sie wollte Carol nicht stören, aber diese hatte ihren Freund schon bemerkt und setzte sich ihre Sonnenbrille auf.

„Pause“, lächelte er und setzte sich neben Therese ins Gras. „Willst du mich nicht vorstellen?“

„Oh, entschuldige.“ Therese errötete und wies zu Carol, die Dannie die Hand entgegenhielt. „Carol Aird und Dannie“, stellte Therese vor.

„Dannie McElroy“, verbesserte er sie und schüttelte Carols Hand. „Freut mich, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Mrs. Aird“, fügte er charmant hinzu. „Ich habe schon viel von Ihnen gehört.“ 

Therese warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, aber da war es schon zu spät. „Ganz meinerseits“, lächelte Carol höflich. „Mr. McElroy war der Name?“

Thereses Magen verknotete sich zu einem dicken Klumpen, während Dannie gar nicht bewusst war, was er verbrochen hatte. Wie sollte er auch ahnen, dass Mr. Aird Carol gegenüber Dannies Nachnamen erwähnt hatte. „Dannie ist ein Kollege von mir“, erklärte Therese überflüssigerweise. 

„Und wir sind gut befreundet“, ergänzte Dannie nicht ohne Stolz in der Stimme. „Therese ist ein sehr besonderer Mensch.“

„Oh ja, das ist sie.“ Carol verriet mit keiner Miene, dass ihr klar war, dass Dannie, Therese und Abby nicht nur ihren Ehemann bewusst angelogen und ausgetrickst hatten, sondern dass sie auch Carol nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatten. „Wollen Sie sich nicht zu uns setzen, Mr. McElroy? Wir haben noch jede Menge Kaffee und Salat.“

„Nein danke“, Dannie schüttelte den Kopf. „Eigentlich kam ich her, um Therese zu fragen, ob sie sich für ein paar Minuten zu uns gesellen will.“ Er wies mit dem Daumen hinter sich und erst jetzt bemerkte Therese, dass die Hälfte ihrer Abteilung auf der anderen Seite der Bethesda Fountain saß und Mittagspause machte. „Wir wollen nur ein bisschen die Sonne genießen und müssen gleich wieder zurück in die Redaktion.“

Therese zögerte, aber Carol legte ihre Hand auf Thereses Arm und ermutigte sie, mitzugehen. „Triff dich ruhig mit deinen Kollegen, Therese. Ich laufe ja nicht weg.“

Unfähig, eine eigene Entscheidung zu treffen, stand Therese auf und folgte Dannie zur gegenüberliegenden Seite des Platzes. Im Nachhinein war sie froh, sich ihm angeschlossen zu haben, denn es tat gut zu merken, wie sehr die Kollegen sich freuten, sie zu sehen. Auch sie selbst stellte fest, dass sie ihre Kollegen vermisst hatte und sich auf die Rückkehr in die Redaktion freute. Alle wollten natürlich wissen, warum sie unbezahlten Urlaub genommen hatte, wann sie wiederkam und vor allen Dingen, wer die elegante Frau war, mit der sie in den Park gekommen war. 

Therese erzählte mit knappen Worten von Carols Unfall und dass sie für eine Weile Hilfe im Haushalt bräuchte. Sie verschwieg Carols Amnesie genauso wie die Tatsache, dass es derselbe Unfall gewesen war, der auch sie für ein paar Tage von der Arbeit ferngehalten hatte. Glücklicherweise war Dannie diesmal diskret und erwähnte nichts von dem, was Therese ihm über Carol und sie erzählt hatte. 

„Wir müssen leider wieder los“, sagte Henry, der vor ein paar Monaten als Praktikant bei der New York Times angefangen hatte. „Komm bald wieder Therese. Uns fehlt eindeutig die weibliche Seite.“ Alle lachten über seinen dummen Scherz und Therese versprach, dass sie sich auf jeden Fall bald melden würde. 

„Hattest du es nett?“ Carol schlug ihr Buch zu, als Therese zu ihr zurückkam. „Du bist da ja sozusagen Henne im Korb, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, es arbeiten sonst nur Männer in unserer Abteilung“, erklärte Therese leichthin. „Das ist bei anderen Tageszeitungen aber auch nicht anders.“

„Und mit wem von ihnen bist du schon ausgegangen?“ Carol schenkte Therese eine zweite Tasse Kaffee aus der Thermoskanne ein und goss noch einen Schuss Milch dazu. Dann nahm sie ein paar Schluck von ihrer eigenen Tasse und begann wieder zu lesen, als hätte sie Therese keine Frage gestellt.

„Mit keinem von ihnen“, antwortete Therese und hielt sich die heiße Tasse vor die Lippen wie ein Schutzschild. Warum fing Carol schon wieder damit an?

„Einige scheinen sehr nett zu sein…“

„Warum fragst du mich das, Carol?“, unterbrach Therese sie unwirsch. „Willst du, dass ich mit jemandem ausgehe?“

Carol sah überrascht von ihrem Buch auf. „Ich will, dass es dir gut geht“, sagte sie schlicht. „Ist das verkehrt?“

„Mir geht es gut“, beharrte Therese. 

„Das meine ich nicht.“ 

Therese wich zurück, als Carol ihre Hand auf ihren Rücken legen wollte. „Lass uns aufbrechen“, schlug sie vor und begann damit, die Picknickutensilien im Korb zu verstauen. „Du hast doch gesagt, es soll bald Regen geben.“ Sie wusste selbst, wie lächerlich diese Bemerkung war, denn entgegen des Wetterberichts herrschte nach wie vor strahlender Sonnenschein. Aber sie hatte keine Lust, sich noch länger Carols Verkupplungsversuche anzuhören und außerdem hatte sie das Bedürfnis, sich zu bewegen. Vielleicht hätte sie doch lieber einkaufen gehen sollen. 

Carol legte schweigend die Picknickdecke zusammen und dann brachen sie nach Hause auf. Es war die erste Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihnen und Therese begann bereits, ihre harsche Reaktion zu bereuen. Aber sie war an der Grenze dessen angelangt, was sie ertragen konnte. Wenn Carol so weitermachte, würde sie irgendwann die Beherrschung verlieren.

Auch wenn Therese und Carol sich am Abend wieder versöhnten, hatte der Nachmittag im Park einen Riss in ihrem Zusammensein verursacht, den sie nicht mehr zu flicken vermochten. Carols widersprüchliches Verhalten trieb Therese zunehmend in den Wahnsinn und in den nächsten Tagen spitzte sich die Situation noch mehr zu. Einerseits war eine stetig wachsende Vertrautheit und Nähe zwischen ihnen, andererseits stieß Carol Therese immer wieder von sich. 

Dass Carol begonnen hatte, Therese mehr zu berühren, machte es nicht besser. Es waren kleine, freundschaftliche Berührungen, eine Hand auf Thereses Schulter, ein Streichen über ihren Rücken, ein Verschränken ihrer Finger - all das schien Carol nicht bewusst zu sein und sie hatte offenbar auch keine Ahnung, in welche Konflikte sie Therese damit stürzte. Jedes Mal wühlte es ihr Inneres auf wie ein brausender Sturm und die so sorgfältig vergrabene Sehnsucht geriet bedrohlich an die Oberfläche, so dass Therese schließlich begann, Carols Nähe zu fürchten. Eine liebevolle Berührung, ein unbedachtes Wort, eine unbeabsichtigte Bewegung – Thereses ohnehin fragiles Gleichgewicht geriet immer mehr durcheinander und sie fand keinen Weg zurück zu der Ruhe, die sie zu Beginn ihres Zusammenwohnens noch gehabt hatte.

Auch ihre Hoffnung, dass Carols Traum von Rindy der Anfang aller Erinnerungen sein würde, erfüllte sich nicht. Bis zum Ende der Woche hatte Carol nur einen einzigen weiteren Traum – eine glückliche Szene mit ihrem Ehemann. Ansonsten blieb Carols Unbewusstes störrisch wie ein Esel. 

Auch wenn sie es nicht zugab, verletzte es Therese, dass keine von Carols bisherigen Erinnerungen mit ihr zu tun hatte. War sie denn so unwichtig für Carol gewesen? Eine leidenschaftliche Phase, die nicht tief genug gegangen war, um wirkliche Spuren zu hinterlassen? Vom Verstand her war ihr klar, dass es einen gewissen Sinn ergab, wenn Carols Erinnerung einen großen Bogen um ihre Beziehung schlug, aber das machte es nicht weniger schmerzhaft. 

Eines Abends, als Carol wieder damit anfing, dass Therese mehr ausgehen solle, stand diese einfach auf und verließ den Raum. Sie hätte gern die Situation souveräner gemeistert, hätte sich gern eine plumpe Ausrede einfallen lassen wie früher auch, aber es ging nicht mehr. Sie fühlte sich am Ende ihrer Möglichkeiten. Wenn sie nicht mehr Abstand bekam, würde sie irgendwann explodieren, und das hatte Carol nicht verdient. Schließlich konnte sie nichts dafür, dass Therese so empfand. 

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen ließ Therese sich auf dem Sofa im grünen Zimmer nieder. In diesem Zustand war sie Carol keine Hilfe mehr und es gab nur eine einzige Lösung. Therese griff zum Telefonhörer und wählte Abbys Nummer. 

„Hallo?“

„Hallo Abby.“

„Therese? Was ist los?“ Abby merkte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. 

„Ich kann das nicht mehr, Abby.“ Therese kämpfte mit den Tränen. „Kannst du nicht kommen?“

„Was ist denn los?“ Natürlich verstand Abby die Zusammenhänge nicht, denn bis auf Thereses Flucht vom Balkon während des Eisessens, hatte sie keinen Grund zu der Annahme, dass es Schwierigkeiten gab. 

Therese kam sich so albern vor mit ihren deplazierten Bedürfnissen. War es nicht das Wichtigste, dass es Carol wieder gut ging? Wie konnte sie da so egoistisch sein und nur an sich denken? Aber es war deutlich, dass sie ihr Bestes versucht hatte und jetzt würde es sicher besser für alle Beteiligten sein, wenn Abby ihre Rolle übernahm. 

„Habt ihr euch gestritten?“, fragte Abby nach.

„Ja… Nein… Das auch…“ Therese verfiel in frustriertes Schweigen. Es war einfach zu kompliziert, es zu erklären. „Bitte, Abby, ich kann das nicht mehr.“

Endlich schien Abby zu begreifen. „Manchmal muss Freundschaft genügen“, sagte sie verständnisvoll.

„Für dich vielleicht.“ Therese bereute die bitteren Worte, sobald sie ihre Lippen verlassen hatten. Das Letzte, was sie wollte, war, Abby zu verletzen, und sie beeilte sich, das Gespräch wieder zurück auf ihr Anliegen zu lenken. „Würde es denn so spontan bei dir gehen?“, fragte sie in einem deutlich sanfteren Tonfall. 

Eigentlich hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass Abby ohne Umschweife zustimmen würde, aber irgendetwas schien sie zurückzuhalten. „Bist du nicht allein?“

„Nein.“

„Oh, entschuldige.“ Therese fasste sich mit der Hand an die Stirn. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie von hier wegkam, eigentlich war es nicht ihre Art, Menschen so unbedacht zu überfallen.

„Ist schon gut.“ Abby räusperte sich. „Morgen würde es noch nicht gehen, aber übermorgen kann ich es einrichten.“

„Aber du willst eigentlich nicht?“

„Doch, natürlich.“ Abby hielt den Hörer zu und Therese konnte hören, dass sie mit jemandem sprach. „Worauf muss ich achten?“, fragte sie, wieder an Therese gewandt.

Therese wurde plötzlich speiübel. Vielleicht sollte sie doch alles wieder rückgängig machen. Es tat zu weh, Carol zu verlassen. Aber zu bleiben, tat nicht weniger weh, versuchte sie sich zu sagen, und Abby würde jetzt einfach besser für Carol da sein können als sie selbst. Therese gab sich einen Ruck. „Carol braucht viel Schlaf, weswegen es gut ist, wenn sie sich mittags nochmal hinlegt…“, erklärte sie und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Und sie will dauernd im Haushalt anpacken und macht dann Bewegungen, die sie nicht darf… Du musst sie ein bisschen im Auge behalten… Die Verbände müssen noch ab und zu gewechselt werden, aber nicht mehr so häufig wie am Anfang… und du tust ihr sicher einen Gefallen, wenn du ihre Haare wäscht…“ Therese sprach stockend, aber Abby schien sie ausreichend zu verstehen. „Wir sind nicht mehr dazu gekommen, ihre Schallplatten zu hören“, fügte sie hinzu und schluckte schwer. „Aber das würde ihre Erinnerung bestimmt fördern…“ 

„Gut, ich tue mein Bestes.“ Abby gähnte. „Lass uns morgen nochmal telefonieren, okay?“

„In Ordnung.“ Therese war insgeheim erleichtert, dass Abby von sich aus das Telefonat beendete. Sie konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr lange zurückhalten und wollte auf jeden Fall die Wohnung verlassen haben, bevor sie endgültig die Fassung verlor. „Danke, Abby.“

„Das ist doch selbstverständlich.“

Therese legte den Hörer auf und presste ihre Handballen gegen ihre Augen. Am besten, sie sagte Carol gar nicht mehr Bescheid, wenn sie aus der Wohnung ging, vielleicht würde sie ihre Abwesenheit nicht einmal bemerken. Therese wandte sich um und erstarrte vor Schreck, als sie Carol im Türrahmen stehen sah. 

„Mit wem hast du telefoniert?“, fragte sie kalt. 

„Mit Abby.“ Therese schlug die Augen nieder. 

„Warum?“

„Ich habe sie gefragt, ob sie mich ablösen kann.“ 

„Wieso soll sie dich ablösen?“ Carols graue Augen bohrten sich in ihre. „Warum sprichst du nicht mit mir?“

„Ich…“ Therese suchte nach der richtigen Formulierung. „Ich kann nicht ewig von der Arbeit wegbleiben, wenn ich meinen Job behalten will.“ Das war doch eine vernünftige Erklärung, oder nicht? 

„Verkauf mich nicht für dumm.“ Carol sprach ruhig, aber Therese hörte das Beben in ihrer Stimme. „Ist es so schwer, mit mir zusammenzuwohnen?“

„Nein… es ist nur…“ Therese ging an Carol vorbei durch den Türrahmen und griff im Flur nach ihrer Jacke. „Abby hat ja auch angeboten, dass sie helfen kann.“

„Ich bin kein kleines Kind, Therese.“ Carol verschränkte die Arme und trat näher zu Therese. „Nur weil ich meine Erinnerungen verloren habe, heißt das nicht, dass man mich nach Strich und Faden belügen kann.“

„Ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst.“ Therese warf sich ihre Jacke um und griff nach ihren Schlüsseln. „Aber wo du schon fragst… vielleicht denkst du mal über dein eigenes Verhalten nach.“

„Ich verhalte mich völlig normal. Du bist es, die sich seltsam verhält.“ 

Therese hörte Carols zurückgehaltenen Zorn, aber sie hatte keine Lust mehr, jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage zu legen. „Ist ja schön, wenn das für dich so klar ist“, sagte sie trotzig.

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn man alles verdreht.“ Die Strenge in Carols Worten, machte Therese nur noch rasender. Sie hasste es, wenn Carol versuchte, sie zu belehren. 

„Dann höre endlich auf, mich mit irgendwelchen Männern verkuppeln zu wollen!“ Sie schleuderte Carol die Worte so heftig entgegen, dass sie vor sich selbst erschrak.

„Verkuppeln?“ Carol verdrehte die Augen. „Was meinst du denn mit Verkuppeln?“

„Dass du nicht aufhörst davon zu sprechen, dass ich einen Mann brauche, um glücklich zu sein.“

„Darum geht es doch nicht!“ Auch Carol war jetzt dabei, ihre Beherrschung zu verlieren. „Das ist der Lauf der Dinge. Verstehst du das nicht? So ist das Leben!“

„Na toll!“ Therese war so aufgebracht, dass sie beim Zuknöpfen ihrer Jacke fast einen Knopf abriss. „Und wie ist der Lauf der Dinge?“

„Dass du mich verlassen wirst.“ 

Therese ließ abrupt ihre Hände sinken. Darum ging es? Carol wollte sie wegstoßen, bevor sie irgendwann von selbst gehen würde? Sie schüttelte den Kopf und riss die Wohnungstür auf, aber Carol fasste sie am Arm, und ehe Therese reagieren konnte, zog Carol sie zu sich und küsste sie.


	8. Chapter 8

„Entschuldige… ich…“ Carol stand der Schock im Gesicht geschrieben, als sie zurückwich. Ehe sie voll zur Besinnung kommen konnte, kamen Thereses Lippen schon zurück zu Carols. Immer wieder und wieder suchte sie die roten Lippen, bis schließlich der Damm brach. All die zurückgehaltene Leidenschaft, die Verzweiflung, die Qualen der letzten Monate, alles floss aus ihr heraus, brach sich Bahn in diesem Kuss.

Doch Carol erwiderte den Kuss nicht sondern stand nur starr da. Es war, als ob sie sich in einer Art Schockzustand befand und schließlich ließ Therese sie los, um ihr ins Gesicht schauen zu können. Sie erschrak, als sie Tränen in den grauen Augen sah, aber ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, wandte Carol sich um und ging zurück ins grüne Zimmer. Dort ließ sie sich wortlos auf der Couch nieder und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. 

Therese folgte ihr und setzte sich wortlos neben sie. Es war offensichtlich, dass Carol Zeit brauchte und Therese wusste nicht, wie sie für sie da sein konnte, ohne sie zu bedrängen. 

„Ich habe dich geliebt, nicht wahr?“, fragte Carol, ohne ihren Kopf zu heben.

„Erinnerst du etwas?“ Therese legte vorsichtig ihre Hand auf Carols Rücken. Ruhig und abwartend blieb sie neben Carol sitzen, während deren unruhiger Atem sich unter ihrer Hand hob und senkte. 

„Nein.“ Carol schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Szenen… aber…“ Sie wandte ihr Gesicht zu Therese und sah sie direkt an. „Ich erinnere das Gefühl von deinen Lippen auf meinen.“

Therese fuhr mit ihrer Hand zärtlich über Carols Wange und wischte ihr eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass die Erinnerung für Carol eine positive war. 

„Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?“ In Carols Stimme schwang ein leiser Vorwurf mit, aber sie griff gleichzeitig nach Thereses Hand und legte sie in ihren Schoß. „Ich habe überhaupt nicht verstanden, warum ich so gefühlt habe…“

Therese schaute mit großen Augen auf ihre eigene zierliche Hand, die so sicher in Carols Schoß lag, als gehörte sie nirgend woanders hin. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob Carol ihren Kuss bereute, aber sie selbst war froh, dass die Wahrheit endlich heraus war. 

„Mit dir war es immer anders… Von Anfang an“, fuhr Carol nachdenklich fort. „Aber ich habe nicht verstanden, was es war.“

Carols ernster Gesichtsausdruck machte Therese Angst. Verurteilte Carol ihre Gefühle? „Glaubst du, es ist etwas Schlechtes?“, fragte sie und hielt den Atem an.

„Nein.“ Carol schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte, als sie Therese aufatmen sah. "Wolltest du deswegen gehen?

Therese senkte den Kopf. „Ich liebe dich so sehr“, flüsterte sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte es ändern, aber ich kann nicht.“

„Untersteh dich.“ Carol hob Thereses Hand an ihre Lippen und küsste sie. Es war ein langsamer, sinnlicher Kuss und Therese spürte ihn in jeder Faser ihres Körpers. Ehe sie begriff, was passierte, fühlte sie Carols Hand in ihrem Nacken und unter dem sanften Druck ihrer Finger neigte Therese ihren Kopf, Carols Lippen entgegen. 

Es war anders als noch vor ein paar Minuten, denn diesmal war Carol da, wirklich da, um sie in Empfang zu nehmen. Und Therese fühlte ihren ganzen Körper durchatmen. Als sei er auf einer langen Reise gewesen und würde endlich nach Hause kommen. 

Carols Lippen glitten vorsichtig, fast scheu, über ihr Gesicht, und Therese begriff, dass zum ersten Mal sie diejenige sein musste, die Zuversicht gab. Carol hatte nichts, worauf sie zurückgreifen konnte und Therese würde vorsichtig und behutsam mit ihr sein müssen. 

Aber als sie Carols leises Stöhnen an ihrem Ohr vernahm, knallte etwas in ihr durch und sie drückte Carol hinunter auf die Couch, während ihre Lippen hungrig zu Carols Nacken wanderten und ihre Hände sich ungeduldig unter ihre Bluse schoben. Carols schneller Atem an ihrem Ohr machte sie fast besinnungslos und es kostete sie alle Kraft, den Kopf zu heben und innezuhalten. Wenn sie nicht aufpassten, würden sie Carols Verletzungen gefährden. Aber Carol wollte davon nichts wissen. Sie zog Therese zurück zu sich und ließ keinen Widerstand gelten. Ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen landete auf dem dunklen Dielenfußboden und Thereses geflüstertes „Sei vorsichtig“ verhallte ungehört im Raum.

Therese spürte, wie Carol nach und nach ihrem Körper die Führung übergab, der sich im Gegensatz zu ihr zu erinnern schien. Und Therese versuchte, ihr entgegenzukommen, ihr jede ungestellte Frage zu beantworten, und auch sie musste dafür loslassen. Ihre Körper fanden sich ohne Eile, Haut an Haut, Geschlecht an Geschlecht, und das Salz ihrer schwitzenden Körper vermischte sich mit Carols Tränen. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

„Bring mich ins Bett“, flüsterte Carol, als sie schließlich eng aneinander geschmiegt auf der Couch lagen. 

Therese reichte ihr lächelnd die Hand und führte sie in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sobald Carol sich hingelegt hatte, zog sie Therese zu sich aufs Bett und drehte sie auf den Rücken. „Sei vorsichtig“, protestierte Therese ein weiteres Mal und versuchte, das Pulsieren in ihrem heißen Unterleib zu ignorieren. „Deine Wunden sind noch nicht genug verheilt.“

Aber Carol ließ sich nicht beirren. Eine Hand an Thereses Brust, die andere an ihrer Hüfte tasteten ihre Lippen über den schlanken Körper, ließen sich Zeit, jeden Zentimeter zu liebkosen, bis Therese unkontrolliert zu zittern anfing. „Mir scheint, es gibt wichtigere Wunden, die noch nicht verheilt sind“, murmelte Carol, bevor sie sie mit einem tiefen, langen Kuss bedachte. 

„Carol… bitte lass das…Ich meine es ernst“, flüsterte Therese mühsam. „Lass mich das machen.“

„Na gut“, seufzte Carol und gab ihr einen letzten Kuss, bevor sie von Therese abließ und sich auf den Rücken legte. 

Therese wusste, dass Carol auf sie wartete, aber die Initiative zu ergreifen, war für sie noch ungewohnt und sie wollte so vieles auf einmal, dass sie sich erst noch sortieren musste. In den letzten Monaten seit ihrer Reise hatte sie immer wieder Bilder von ihrer gemeinsamen Reise gehabt. In den unmöglichsten Situationen tauchten sie urplötzlich auf, Carols Hände an ihrer Brust, ihre Lippen in ihrem Nacken, ihre Zunge an ihren intimsten Stellen – es war unberechenbar, was auftauchte und wann es auftauchte. Aber jedes Mal holte es alle Gefühle wieder hoch, und dann waren sie plötzlich da, unleugbar und überwältigend, wie damals auch. So sehr Therese es immer wieder versucht hatte, sie hatte diese Nacht niemals vergessen können. 

Carol hatte Gefühle in ihr geweckt, von denen sie nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass ein Mensch sie haben konnte. Sie hatte Saiten in ihr zum Klingen gebracht, von denen Therese bis dahin nichts geahnt hatte. Carol hatte sich Zeit gelassen, Therese kennenzulernen und auf diesem Weg hatte Therese sich selbst kennengelernt. In der folgenden Nacht im _Drake Hotel_ war sie bereits mutiger gewesen. Sie wusste, was sie wollte und hatte keine Scheu, es einzufordern. Und sie hatte gelernt, was Carol brauchte, weil sie jede ihrer Reaktionen gefühlt hatte wie ihre eigenen.

Jetzt war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, wo sie all das zurückgeben konnte und allein die Vorstellung ließ Thereses Körper sichtbar erbeben. Sie war jetzt die Erfahrene, sie wusste, was Carol nicht wusste, und sie würde ihr alles geben, was sie hatte. Carols Schutzlosigkeit trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen und sie schwor sich, ihr all die Liebe zu zeigen, die sie in sich fühlte. 

„Wie oft haben wir das wohl vorher getan?“, fragte Carol, als Thereses Fingerspitzen über ihren nackten Bauch fuhren und dort eine feine Gänsehaut erzeugten. 

„Zweimal.“ _Die zwei schönsten Momente meines Lebens_ , wollte Therese noch hinzufügen, aber kein Wort verließ ihre Lippen. Der Ausdruck in Carols dunklen Augen raubte ihr jeden Gedanken. Carols Mund war leicht geöffnet und Therese tauchte ein in die roten Lippen wie ein Klippenspringer ins blaue Meer. 

„Nur zweimal?“, fragte Carol, als sie wieder zu Atem gekommen war. 

„Zu wenig?“

„Ja.“ 

Therese küsste Carols Nase und lächelte. „Dann lass es uns ändern.“

Es waren für lange Zeit die letzten Worte, die sie sprachen, denn als Thereses Finger sich vom Bauchnabel weiter nach unten zwischen Carols feuchte Schenkel schoben, traten sie ein in ein neues Land. Therese versank in Carol wie in ein Gebet, Raum und Zeit verschwommen ineinander und die Welt draußen hörte auf zu existieren. Therese spürte, wie Carol losließ, wie eine Mauer nach der anderen fiel, bis zu dem Moment höchster Ekstase, als Carol explodierte wie ein Stern, dessen Funken hell auf Therese herabregneten. 

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte Therese und nahm Carols zitternden Körper fest in ihre Arme. Sie hatte bisher nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt, es auszusprechen, aber die Worte wiederholten sich immer wieder in ihrem Kopf. _Ich liebe dich._ Therese schob von hinten ihre Knie zwischen Carols Kniekehlen, legte einen Arm unter ihren Kopf und umschlang mit dem anderen ihren Oberkörper. Die Erschütterungen von Carols schnellen Atemzügen übertrugen sich auf ihren Körper und Therese küsste Carols Nacken und Schultern, bis das Beben langsam verebbte. 

Lange lagen sie so da und Therese wollte sich gerade bewegen, da spürte sie ein heftiges Zittern durch Carols Körper gehen wie eine große Flutwelle. Was um Himmels Willen war das? Hatten sie eine Wunde aufgerissen? „Carol?“, fragte Therese unsicher, und als diese nicht antwortete, beugte sie sich über sie. „Was ist los? Hast du Schmerzen?“

„Nichts.“ Carol hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen. „Es ist schon wieder vorbei.“ 

„Was ist vorbei?“ Therese küsste ihre Schläfe und wünschte, sie könnte ihr damit den Schmerz nehmen. „Habe ich dir wehgetan?“

„Nein, es…“ Carol zögerte. „Es…“ Sie hielt erneut inne. "Es ist nichts."

"Carol..." Therese gab ihr einen weiteren Kuss, um ihr Mut zu machen. "Was ist es?"

"Es ist lächerlich."

"Ganz bestimmt nicht."

Carol seufzte. „Es hat sich angefühlt wie ein kurzer elektrischer Schlag“, sagte sie schließlich.

„Ein Stromschlag?“, fragte Therese, sofort alarmiert. „Danach hat es sich angefühlt?“

Carol drehte sich zu ihr um und sah Therese durchdringend an. Ihre blonden Strähnen hingen ihr noch wirr in ihr erhitztes Gesicht und sie wischte sie mit einer energischen Bewegung zur Seite. „Was weißt du, Therese?“, fragte sie mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete. „Und komme mir nicht wieder mit Lügen.“

Therese versuchte, ihrem Blick auszuweichen, aber Carol ließ sie nicht. „Ich weiß nichts Genaues“, antwortete Therese wahrheitsgemäß.

„Aber du vermutest etwas.“

„Ja.“ 

„Was?“

Therese schaute in Carols fragendes Gesicht, in die geliebten blaugrauen Augen. Sie sah die Furcht darin, aber auch die Entschlossenheit und Stärke. Und sie brauchte nur ein paar Sekunden, um ihre Entscheidung zu fällen. Zum Teufel mit Dr. Meyer und seinen guten Ratschlägen. „Ich vermute, dass das eine Erinnerung sein könnte.“ 

„Was denn für eine Erinnerung?“

„Die elektrischen Schläge.“ Therese fasste nach Carols Hand.

„Du bist ja verrückt.“ Carol schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir leben im 20. Jahrhundert.“ Aber wirklich überzeugt klang das nicht. Therese wusste, dass Carol verunsichert war und dass sie ihr Gefühl mit Thereses Theorie verglich. 

„Dein Anwalt hat dir gesagt, dass du eine Psychotherapie machen solltest, Carol“, erklärte Therese sanft. Sie war sich jetzt absolut sicher, dass sie das Richtige tat. Wenn Carols Erinnerungen sich nicht rührten, musste sie ihnen eben entgegenkommen, und es gab keinen besseren Zeitpunkt als diesen. „Im Rahmen des Scheidungsverfahrens“, erklärte sie, und als Carol sie ansah, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren, zeigte Therese auf Carol und sich. 

„Unseretwegen?“ Carol drehte ihren Kopf weg und starrte an die Decke. 

"Du hast um das Sorgerecht deiner Tochter gekämpft", fuhr Therese vorsichtig fort. „Und... ich habe über diese bestimmte Behandlungsmethode gelesen...“ Therese wartete auf irgendeine Reaktion von Carol, aber diese starrte nur weiter an die Decke. „Bei dieser Methode geht es darum, einem unerwünschtes Verhalten abzugewöhnen. Wenn jemand so ein Verhalten zeigt, versucht der Therapeut, dieses Verhalten mit einem negativen Reiz zu verknüpfen, so dass der Patient es irgendwann als etwas Negatives empfindet und es aufgibt.“

Carol legte ihre Hand über ihre Augen und schwieg. Therese konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen und fragte sich, ob sie doch zu weit gegangen war. „Menschen sind dumm und ängstlich“, sagte Carol schließlich, ohne die Hand von ihren Augen zu nehmen. „Sie fürchten, was sie nicht kennen. Und wenn du anders bist, wollen sie dich in ihre Normen und Regeln hineinpressen.“

Therese war sich nicht sicher, ob Carol einen Kommentar von ihr erwartete. Statt einer Antwort drückte sie stumm Carols Hand und registrierte erleichtert, dass Carol den Druck erwiderte. 

„Was tust du also, wenn du anders bist?“, fuhr Carol fort. „Wenn du dich entscheiden musst zwischen deinem Instinkt und ihrer Wahrheit?“

Therese hatte keine Ahnung, was sie tun würde. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Ihre Finger dufteten noch nach Carol und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass an dieser Liebe etwas falsch sein sollte. Natürlich war ihr klar, dass viele Menschen ihre Gefühle nicht billigten, aber sie war nie vor eine Entscheidung gestellt worden, wie Carol sie hatte treffen müssen. „Ich denke, es ist wichtig, zu seiner eigenen Wahrheit zu stehen“, sagte Therese leise.

„Ganz genau.“ Carol nahm die Hand von ihren Augen und legte sie unter ihren Kopf, während sie unverwandt an die Zimmerdecke blickte. "Aber was machst du, wenn dir in dem Fall dein Kind wegnehmen?" Es war eine der schönsten Decken, die Therese je gesehen hatte, mit elegantem weißen Stuck, der sich um einen goldenen Leuchter rankte. Alle Decken in der Wohnung wiesen ähnliche Muster auf und es war vermutlich einer der Gründe, warum Carol sich für diese Wohnung entschieden hatte. Sie liebte Stuck sehr, das wusste Therese. „Dann musst du sie glauben machen, dass sie gewonnen haben“, erklärte Carol, ohne den Blick von der Decke zu wenden. „Sonst versuchen sie, dich zu brechen.“

Therese hielt den Atem an. Über wen genau sprach Carol jetzt?

„Du musst lügen“, sagte Carol, als wäre sie nicht da. „Du musst vortäuschen und du musst ihnen recht geben. Und deine Wahrheit musst du tief in dir einschließen, damit sie nicht an sie herankommen. Denn wenn du die hergibst, dann gibst du dich selbst auf.“

„Carol…“ Therese löste ihre Hand aus Carols und stützte sich auf ihren Ellenbogen, so dass sie Carols Gesicht sehen konnte. „Erinnerst du etwas?“

„Wieso? Was meinst du?“ Carol sah sie verwirrt an.“

„Du redest, als würdest du etwas erinnern.“ 

Carol schwieg und dachte über Thereses Frage nach. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher", sagte sie nachdenklich. "I fühle nichts... Es sind mehr so... Schatten..." Sie drehte ihr Gesicht zurück zur Denke und Therese bemerkte eine schmale Falte zwischen ihren Brauen, die sie noch nie gesehen hatte. „Ich habe immer diesen Traum…“, sagte sie gedehnt. „Da ist so ein älterer Mann, hoch gewachsen mit grauen Schläfen und einem grauen Vollbart. Er redet mit mir, er ist nett und freundlich. Aber ich merke, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Dann bin ich plötzlich wieder ein Kind und er sagt mir, ich sei ein böses Mädchen, aber er wisse, wie er mir helfen könne… Und dann wache ich auf und meine Hände und Arme fühlen sich für eine Weile wie taub an.“

Therese nahm behutsam Carols Hand und küsste jeden einzelnen der zarten Fingerknochen. „Dort bringen sie üblicherweise den Strom an“, flüsterte sie. „Es tut mir so leid, Carol.“

„Das muss es nicht…“ Carol zog Therese in ihre Arme. „Ich glaube… Ich glaube, das war nicht so schlimm…“ Sie fuhr Therese langsam durch die Haare, während sie weitersprach. „Es war kein großer Schmerz, glaube ich ... nur unangenehm... Schlimmer ist, wenn sie versuchen, dir das Wertvollste wegzunehmen, das du hast. Wenn sie es mit Füßen treten und in den Dreck ziehen. Und wenn sie dir sagen, dass du eine schlechte Mutter bist und ein schlechter Mensch.“ 

Ein dicker, schmerzhafter Klumpen formte sich in Thereses Kehle, aber sie wollte nicht vor Carol weinen. Therese war nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass nicht die körperlichen Schmerzen das Schlimmste für Carol gewesen waren, sondern die Demütigungen und der Versuch, sie zu jemand anderem zu machen als sie war. Wenn sie sich vorstellte, dass jemand versuchen würde, ihre Liebe zu Carol aus ihrem Herzen zu reißen, krampfte sich alles in ihr zusammen. Sie kannte keinen Menschen, der mehr Stolz und Würde ausstrahlte und es war wie eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass ausgerechnet Carol das alles aufgeben musste, um das Umgangsrecht für ihr Kind zu erkämpfen - und ihre Tochter schließlich doch verlor. Therese wischte sich ein heimliche Träne von der Wange und lächelte beschämpt, als sie sah, dass Carol es bemerkt hatte.

"Nicht weinen", flüsterte Carol und wischte die restliche Nässe von Thereses Gesicht. Therese nickte tapfer, obwohl ihr Herz so schwer war, dass sie es kaum aushalten konnte. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien sie all die Gefühle zu fühlen, die Carol nicht fühlen konnte, und sie hatte Angst, dass, wenn sie erst einmal anfangen würde zu weinen, sie nicht mehr damit aufhören könnte.

„Glaubst du, der Psychotherapeut hat dir Stromstöße gegeben, während du dir vorstellen musstest, dass wir zusammen waren?“ Es war eigentlich keine Frage, denn es lag auf der Hand, dass es so gewesen sein musste. Aber Therese wollte, dass Carol sich erinnerte, wirklich erinnerte, nicht nur ahnte oder Schatten sah.

Carols Hände hatten aufgehört, durch Thereses Haar zu fahren. „Er hat nicht das Recht zu beschmutzen, was wir hatten…“, sagte sie leise. 

"Nein." Therese hob ihren Kopf, um den weichen Mund zu küssen, der so viel lügen und vortäuschen musste. "Hast du irgendeine Idee, was passiert ist?" 

„Ich sehe es tatsächlich vor mir… wie einen kleinen Film…“ Carol hielt den Atem and und ließ ihn erst dann wieder los, als Therese sie fest in ihre Arme schloss. „Ich habe mir wohl das Liebesspiel von Weinbergschnecken vorgestellt.“

„Was?“ Therese zog ihren Kopf von Carol weg. „Du weißt, wie Weinbergschnecken sich vermehren?“, fragte sie ungläubig.

„Es scheint so.“ Carol musste plötzlich lachen, als sie Thereses entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Vielleicht habe ich mal eine Reportage darüber gesehen… Zumindest sehe ich die Szene in schwarz-weiß, was eher ungewöhnlich ist, findest du nicht?“

Thereses musste jetzt auch lachen, aber sie wurde schnell wieder ernst, als sie bemerkte, wie bleich Carol aussah. "Geht es dir nicht gut?"

"Doch." Carol lächelte warm. "Nur ein bisschen schwindelig." Therese nickte, unfähig zu sprechen. Ihre tapfere Carol. Wie hatte sie jemals glauben können, sich von dieser Liebe abwenden zu können? Sie hatte Carol so Unrecht getan. Während sie selbst monatelang versucht hatte, Carol zu hassen, hatte diese verzweifelt versucht, ihre Liebe zu schützen. 

Überwältigt von Carols Worten, nahm Therese ihr Gesicht in beide Hände. „Ich liebe dich“, sagte sie ernst und begann, erst Carols Mund und dann ihr Gesicht mit kleinen Küssen zu bedecken. Sie ließ sich viel Zeit dabei und achtete darauf, keinen Millimeter des geliebten Gesichtes unbeachtet zu lassen. „Es ist das Richtigste… _Kuss_ …, Beste … _Kuss_..., Tiefste… _Kuss_ …, Größte … _Kuss_ … und Wahrste … _Kuss_ …, was ich je gefühlt habe.“ Sie küsste auch die Träne weg, die sich von Carols Wimpern lösen wollte. 

Carol lächelte unter Thereses Lippen. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich an unser erstes Mal nicht erinnere“, sagte sie mit einem Hauch von Bitterkeit.

„Aber das tust du doch.“ Therese wanderte mit ihren Küssen zu Carols Stirn, wo sie die Erinnerungen vermutete. Irgendwo dort mussten sie wohl sitzen. „Glaub mir, das tust du.“ Wenn Carol sich nicht erinnern würde, hätte ihr Körper vorhin anders reagiert, dessen war Therese sich sicher. 

„Aber ich habe keine Bilder dazu.“ Carol seufzte leise, als Therese bei einer empfindlichen Stelle unter ihrem Ohrläppchen angelangt war. 

„Dann machen wir noch mehr neue.“ Therese verharrte extra lange bei Carols Ohr, als sie merkte, wie die feinen Härchen auf Carols Unterarmen sich aufrichteten durch ihre Liebkosungen. Sie fühlte sich wie ein Vogel, der endlich aus seinem Käfig geflogen war und das tun konnte, wofür er bestimmt war. Sie bekam gar nicht genug von Carols Haut, von Carols Duft, von den leisen Geräuschen, die sie machte, und sie wünschte, die Welt außerhalb dieses Bettes würde sich einfach auflösen wie die Geister in den Märchen von Tausend und einer Nacht. 

Als würde sie Thereses Gedanken lesen können, zog Carol sie zu sich und drückte einen Kuss auf ihren dunklen Haaransatz. „Du kannst wohl nie genug kriegen“, sagte sie lächelnd, aber ihre Augen waren ernst. 

„Nein.“

„Ich auch nicht.“ Therese sog scharf die Luft ein, als Carols Knie sich zwischen ihre Schenkel schob. „Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir, Therese Belivet“, sagte sie streng und allein der Klang ihrer Stimme jagte Dutzende von Schauern durch Thereses Körper. Wie zum Nachdruck folgte Carols Hand ihrem Knie und Therese errötete, als sie die Überraschung in Carols Augen sah. „Du brauchst mich…“, flüsterte Carol ergriffen.

„Ja.“ Therese schämte sich ein bisschen, dass Carol sie so feucht und geschwollen vorfand, wo sie sich doch vorgenommen hatte, heute nur für sie da zu sein. Aber der Ausdruck in Carols Augen ließ ihre Scham schnell verfliegen. 

Carol zögerte nicht, spielte nicht, fragte nicht. Sie drang direkt in Therese ein, während sie ihr Gesicht zu sich hinunter in einen Kuss zog. Therese stöhnte auf, als Carols Finger sich in ihr zu bewegen begannen und sie spreizte ihre Schenkel, um Carol mehr Raum zu geben. 

„Bitte, sei vorsichtig mit deinen Wunden“, flüsterte Therese mühsam, aber Carol küsste sie nur umso tiefer. Sie zog sie hinein in einen Tanz, der Therese fast besinnungslos machte. Alles in ihr und um sie herum war nur noch Carol und sie drängte mit in einem schwindelerregenden Tempo dem Höhepunkt entgegen. 

„Lass los, Liebste“, flüsterte Carol. „Ich hab‘ dich.“

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Als Therese am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, befand sich Carol neben ihr noch in tiefstem Schlaf. Es war schon nach 9:30 Uhr und Therese küsste vorsichtig die Fingerspitzen der schmalen Hand, die unter Carols Bettdecke hervorlugten. Als Carol sich immer noch nicht rührte, beschloss sie, in die Küche zu gehen und Frühstück zu machen. Auf diese Weise würde sie Carol jedenfalls nicht wecken, denn neben ihr liegenzubleiben, ohne sie berühren zu können, schien nach den letzten Ereignissen eine unlösbare Aufgabe. 

Therese fühlte sich so voller Energie, dass sie in der Küche alles auf den Kopf stellte und ein formidables, üppiges Frühstück kreierte, von dem eine ganze Feuerwehrmannschaft satt geworden wäre. Bald durchzog der Duft von frischem Kaffee die Wohnung und Therese ging davon aus, dass Carol spätestens jetzt in der Tür auftauchen würde. Inzwischen war es schon 10:30 Uhr, und so lange hatte Carol noch nie geschlafen. 

Als sich immer noch nichts tat, balancierte Therese mit einem übervollen Tablett bewaffnet zum Schlafzimmer und drückte vorsichtig mit dem Ellenbogen die Klinke der Schlafzimmertür herunter. Als sie das Tablett vor dem Bett auf den Fußboden stellte, öffnete Carol die Augen. 

„Guten Morgen“, lächelte Therese und ärgerte sich, dass sie auf einmal schüchtern wurde. „Habe ich dich geweckt?“

„Nein.“ Carol schüttelte den Kopf. „Komm mal her zu mir, Therese.“ 

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Bereute Carol, was sie getan hatten? Therese setzte sich bang neben Carol auf die Bettkante und sah sie mit großen Augen an. 

Carol griff nach Thereses Hand und zog sie zu sich unter die Bettdecke. „Mein Engel“, sagte sie zärtlich. 

Therese erstarrte. Von einem plötzlichen Schwindel erfasst, sah sie kleine blitzende Sterne vor ihren Augen herumwirbeln, während sie sich zu besinnen versuchte. „Du erinnerst dich“, sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme. 

„Ja.“ Carol schaute zu ihr hoch und jetzt sah Therese, dass sie geweint hatte. „Alles.“

 _Alles?_ Therese saß nur da und starrte Carol an. _Alles???_

„Freust du dich nicht für mich?“

Endlich kam Bewegung in Therese. „Oh doch“, sagte sie, und in ihrem Gesicht formte sich ein Strahlen, das dem Stern der Weisen hätte Konkurrenz machen können. Es stand ganz im Gegensatz zu den Tränen, die ihr in die Augen traten. „Du hast es geschafft?“ 

„Ja.“ Carol zog sich zu sich herunter und küsste sie. „Und ich habe es dir zu verdanken.“

„Mir?“ Thereses Protest erstarb, als Carols Lippen jeden vernünftigen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf vertrieben. 

„Tu nicht so unschuldig“, lächelte Carol. „Du weißt genau, was du getan hast.“

Therese küsste Carols Halsbeuge, um ihr glühendes Gesicht zu verbergen. Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass sie ihre Carol wiederhatte. Ganz und gar. Und vor allen Dingen, dass Carol _sich_ wiederhatte! Das durfte auf keinen Fall ein Traum sein. Vorsichtshalber kniff Therese sich heimlich in den Arm und atmete erleichtert auf, als es wehtat. „Ich habe Frühstück gemacht“, flüsterte sie in Carols Ohr. „Hast du Hunger?“

Zu ihrer Enttäuschung schüttelte Carol den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, Therese“, sagte sie bedauernd. „Du hast dir bestimmt viel Mühe gegeben, aber ich habe mörderische Kopfschmerzen.“

Erst jetzt fiel Therese auf, wie erschöpft und blass Carol aussah. Eigentlich war das ja auch kein Wunder. Therese konnte nur erahnen, was für ein Kampf in der Nacht in ihr getobt haben mochte, bis ihr Unbewusstes endlich den Schlüssel zu der Erinnerung preisgegeben hatte. 

„Dann bleib lieber noch im Bett.“ Therese stützte sich auf ihren Ellenbogen und strich Carol über die feinen Augenbrauen. „Möchtest du lieber einen Kamillentee?“

Carol lächelte müde. „Ich bleibe gern noch im Bett, wenn du bei mir bleibst.“

Das ließ Therese sich nicht zweimal sagen. Trotz ihres knurrenden Magens kletterte sie neben Carol ins Bett und rückte nah an sie heran. „Es tut mir leid, dass es dir nicht gut geht.“

„Oh, mir geht es gut“, widersprach Carol und drückte Thereses Hand. „Mir geht es sogar sehr gut. Und ich kann auch gern noch drei Tage länger Kopfschmerzen haben, wenn das der Preis für meine Erinnerung ist.“ 

„Soll ich dir eine Tablette bringen?“ Therese wollte aufstehen, aber Carol hielt sie fest.

"Bleib hier", sagte sie leise und Therese sank bereitwillig zurück in die Daunen und in Carols Weichheit. Für eine Weile lagen sie einfach nur da und genossen die gemeinsame Nähe. 

„Willst du mich noch verlassen, Therese?“, fragte sie unvermittelt und Therese erschrak über die Furcht in ihrer Stimme. Wie kam Carol denn jetzt auf die Idee?

Plötzlich dämmerte es ihr. Herrje, die Verabredung mit Abby! Nach den letzten Ereignissen hatte sie das Telefonat mit ihr vollkommen vergessen. 

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer legte Therese sich wieder hin und vergrub ihr Gesicht in dem blonden, duftenden Haar. „Niemals.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started with the English translation now, so the next update will take a while but there will definitely be a next chapter :).


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter. The next one will be online in a few days and then I'll start with the translation of the last two chapters. Thank you so much for your support. You are incredible.

„Oh mein Gott!“ Carol lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen der Küche und starrte erschrocken auf das Festmahl auf dem Esstisch. „Wen wolltest du denn noch alles einladen?“

„Niemanden.“ Therese versuchte, ihre Verlegenheit zu verbergen, indem sie sich daran machte, das Essen vom Tisch zu räumen und es im Kühlschrank zu verstauen. „Mir war nach einem gemütlichen Frühstück mit dir.“ Sie wies mit dem Kopf auf einen der Stühle. „Komm, setz dich, ich mache dir einen Kamillentee.“ 

Carol nahm gehorsam Platz und sah Therese dabei zu, wie sie vergeblich versuchte, alle Essensreste im Kühlschrank unterzubringen. „Vielleicht sollten wir morgen Abby einladen“, schlug sie vor. „Sie liebt gutes Essen und wir werden das niemals allein schaffen.“

Therese holte schweigend den Aufschnitt wieder aus dem Kühlschrank, um ihn mit einer neuen Strategie erneut zu verstauen. Sie hatte sich für morgen auf ein Frühstück zu zweit gefreut, wo es doch schon heute nichts damit geworden war. Aber natürlich verstand sie, dass Carol ihre Freundin so schnell wie möglich wiedersehen wollte. „Ich muss Abby eh dringend anrufen und dann kann ich sie gleich fragen“, bot sie an. 

„Das ist lieb von dir, aber ich würde sie gern selbst anrufen.“ Carol verzog das Gesicht, als Therese ihr einen Becher heißen Kamillentee vor die Nase stellte. Trotzdem trank sie gehorsam ein paar Schlucke. „Vielleicht sollte ich sie gleich jetzt anrufen, während du dir dein Frühstück aufwärmst?“

Therese schnaubte leise durch die Nase bei Carols Wortwahl. Die Uhr über der Küchentür zeigte viertel vor Vier an und Therese überlegte, was sie von dem übriggebliebenen „Frühstück“ wieder aufwärmen sollte. Das Rührei vielleicht? Und das Fleisch? „Telefonier nur“, antwortete sie halbherzig. Im Grunde mochte sie Carol nicht einmal für ein paar Sekunden hergeben, aber natürlich war das albern. „Es wird sicher eine Weile dauern, bis die Pfanne heiß ist“, versicherte sie.

Carol stand auf und trat hinter Therese. „Ich lasse dich nur ungern allein“, flüsterte sie in ihr Ohr und schlang ihre Arme um Thereses Schultern. 

Carols feuchte Lippen an ihrem Hals versöhnten Therese auf der Stelle und sie unterdrückte ein Glucksen, als blondes Haar ihre Wange kitzelte. „Bleib nicht zu lange weg“, warnte sie und zog Carols Hände fort, die sich geschwind unter ihren Bademantel geschoben hatten. „Sonst wird das Essen gleich wieder kalt.“

„Na gut.“ Carol seufzte ergeben und gab Therese einen Kuss auf den Hinterkopf, bevor sie ins Wohnzimmer ging und Therese sich dem Aufwärmen des Essens widmete. Es war zweifellos unklug gewesen, die Lebensmittel über Stunden auf dem Tisch stehen zu lassen, aber das Bett zu verlassen, war keine Option gewesen – weder für sie noch für Carol. Und wenn es nach Therese gegangen wäre, würden sie auch jetzt noch eng aneinander geschmiegt im Schlafzimmer liegen.

Seufzend stellte sie den Herd wieder aus, als sie Carol nebenan lachen hörte. Es klang nach einem typischen Carol-Abby Telefonat und die konnten üblicherweise lange dauern. Also beschloss Therese, sich einen Becher Kaffee zu kochen und eine Weile in der Zeitung zu blättern, bis Carol wieder auftauchen würde. Sie nahm sich bewusst jeden Morgen Zeit, die New York Times zu lesen, denn sie begann ihre Kollegen in der Redaktion zunehmend zu vermissen und durch das Lesen der Zeitung, fühlte sie sich ihnen ein Stück näher. 

Dannie hatte im Kulturbereich einen sehr gelungenen Artikel über eine Renoir-Ausstellung im Museum of Modern Art geschrieben und Therese nahm sich vor, ihn baldmöglichst anzurufen und ihn darauf anzusprechen. Möglicherweise hatte er Lust, die Ausstellung mit ihr noch einmal zu besuchen und vielleicht hatte Carol sogar Interesse, sie zu begleiten. 

Thereses Puls schlug höher bei der Vorstellung, was sie von nun an alles mit Carol unternehmen konnte. Wie es wohl sein würde, dauerhaft mit Carol zusammen zu leben? Ob sie das wirklich zu Ende gedacht hatte, als sie es Therese damals im _Ritz Tower_ vorgeschlagen hatte? Was sollten sie den Nachbarn erzählen? Und den Kollegen und Freunden? Wie konnte man ein Beziehung über Jahre geheim halten und wollten sie das überhaupt? Wer sollte es wissen?

Noch einmal drang Carols helles Lachen vom Wohnzimmer in die Küche und Therese ärgerte sich, dass es ihr einen Stich versetzte. Jetzt, da Carol ihre Erinnerungen wieder hatte, war auch die intime Vertrautheit der beiden Frauen zurück. Und wenn Therese ihre Eifersucht auf Abby nicht bald in den Griff bekam, würde es für sie alle drei schwierig werden. Abby gehörte nun einmal in Carols Leben und würde immer ihre beste Freundin bleiben. 

_Wie viele Zeichen brauchst du noch von ihr, um zu begreifen, dass sie sich für dich entschieden hat?_ , rügte Therese sich selbst. Carol wollte nichts anderes als Freundschaft von Abby, nicht weniger, aber auch nicht mehr. Auch jetzt nicht. Vielleicht fiel es so schwer, das zu glauben, weil Therese immer noch nicht begriff, was Carol an ihr fand. Manchmal hatte sie Angst, dass Carol sich vielleicht in ihr täuschte, und dass sie etwas in ihr sah, was gar nicht da war. Aber selbst ohne Erinnerungen hatte Carol wieder Gefühle für sie entwickelt. Warum konnte sie dem nicht vertrauen? 

Carol hatte sie schon einmal verlassen und sie hatte das fast nicht überlebt. Doch seit ihrer gemeinsamen Reise war viel passiert und Carol hatte mit keiner Silbe angedeutet, dass sie ihre Frage im _Ritz Tower_ zurücknehmen wollte. Also war es Zeit, damit aufzuhören, sich wie ein kleines Mädchen mit Verlassenheitsängsten zu benehmen. Sie wollte Carol eine erwachsene Partnerin sein. Vielleicht sollte sie ihr sogar vorschlagen, dass sie mit Abby ab und zu etwas zu dritt unternehmen könnten, dann würden sie sich vielleicht alle drei besser an die neue Situation gewöhnen. 

„Hast du noch gar nicht angefangen?“ Carols Stimme hinter ihr unterbrach Thereses Gedanken. „Du hättest ruhig schon ohne mich frühstücken können.“

Therese faltete ihre Zeitung zusammen, ohne sich zu Carol umzudrehen. „Hattet ihr ein nettes Telefonat?“

„Oh ja.“ Carol setzte sich neben sie an den Esstisch und nahm ihr die Zeitung aus der Hand. „Abby hat sofort gemerkt, dass ich mein Gedächtnis zurück habe, dabei hatte ich gerade mal meinen Namen gesagt.“

„Sie kennt dich eben gut“, lächelte Therese. „Was habt ihr denn besprochen?“

„Dass sie und Marlene morgen zum Frühstück vorbeikommen.“ Carol nahm einen Schluck von ihrem inzwischen kalt gewordenen Kamillentee und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. 

„Lass nur, ich koche dir einen Neuen.“ Therese erhob sich, um den Herd wieder anzustellen. „Ist Marlene die Frau, die bei ihr zu Besuch ist?“

„Ja, das ist die Frau, die bei ihr zu Besuch ist.“

Die Art und Weise, wie Carol es sagt, ließ Therese herumfahren. Sie runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn, als sie Carol schmunzeln sah. „Ist sie…“ Therese wusste nicht, wie sie ihre Vermutung aussprechen sollte. „Sind sie…“

„Ja, sie ist und sie sind.“ Carol streckte den Arm aus und zog Therese zurück zu sich an den Tisch. „Aber bei Abby weiß man nie, wie lange so etwas anhält.“

Therese ließ sich bereitwillig in Carols Schoß ziehen. Sie konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, den Tag mit einem Paar zu verbringen, das so war wie sie und Carol. Sie war es schon so gewohnt, jeden Blick, jede Geste und jedes Wort zu kontrollieren, dass die Vorstellung, sich nicht verstellen zu müssen, unwillkürlich ein Lächeln auf Thereses Gesicht zauberte. „Dann werden unsere Frühstücksreste ja doch noch gegessen“, sagte sie trocken und ließ sich in Carols Umarmung fallen. „Und du solltest jetzt auch etwas essen, damit deine Kopfschmerzen besser werden.“

„Können wir nicht einfach wieder ins Bett gehen?“ Carols Lippen verharrten bei Thereses Ohrläppchen, was es nicht einfacher machte, standhaft zu bleiben. 

„Carol, du solltest wirklich etwas essen, auch wenn es schwerfällt.“ Widerstrebend löste Therese sich aus Carols Armen und stellte ihr wenig später einen Teller mit dampfendem Rührei vor die Nase. „Und ich hole dir noch eine Kopfschmerztablette aus dem Bad.“

Aber Carol hielt sie ihre Hand fest. „Nicht jetzt, Darling. Du musst viel dringender etwas Essen als ich. Es ist schließlich schon fünf Uhr nachmittags.“

„Nur, wenn du auch etwas zu dir nimmst“, insistierte Therese und setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl zurück. „Wir haben auch noch etwas frisches Obst, Brot und ein paar kaltgewordene Würstchen. Und dein Tee ist auch gleich fertig.“

Carol nahm tatsächlich ein paar Bissen zu sich, auch wenn es ihr sichtlich schwer fiel. Therese war erschrocken, wie erschöpft und mitgenommen sie immer noch aussah. Wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte, wäre sie überzeugt gewesen, dass Carol krank war. 

Therese war neugierig, was Carol mit Abby besprochen hatte, aber sie hielt es für besser, sie in Ruhe zu lassen. Einem inneren Impuls folgend, legte sie ihre Hand auf Carols und ließ sie das gesamte Mahl über nicht wieder los. Auch Carol machte keine Anstalten, ihre Hand zu entfernen und so aßen sie in stiller Verbundenheit ihr Rührei. 

Ab und zu wischte Carol sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht, aber als Therese sie darauf ansprach, konnte sie nicht sagen warum. „Es ist nur alles ein bisschen viel“, entschuldigte sie sich lächelnd. „Ich bin es einfach nicht mehr gewohnt, mich zu erinnern.“

Therese nickte verständnisvoll. Von einer Nacht auf die andere hatte Carol plötzlich ihr Leben zurück und es war sicher nicht einfach, das alles zu sortieren. „Du willst sicher möglichst bald mit Rindy sprechen, nicht wahr?“ Therese fuhr zärtlich mit dem Daumen über Carols Handrücken und küsste ihre Finger, als Carol nickte. „Vielleicht solltest du das noch machen, bevor wir zurück ins Bett gehen?“

Carol schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. „Ich möchte noch warten, bis die Kopfschmerzen besser sind. Sonst fängt Rindy noch an, sich Sorgen zu machen, wenn sie mich so hört.“

Therese bewunderte, wie selbstverständlich Carol Rindys Bedürfnisse über ihre zu stellen pflegte. Wenn ihre Mutter auch nur ein bisschen so gewesen wäre wie Carol, wäre ihr wahrscheinlich als Kind vieles erspart geblieben. „Wieso hast du eigentlich das Sorgerecht für Rindy nicht bekommen?“, fragte sie vorsichtig. „Du hast doch alles getan, was sie von dir wollten, oder nicht?“

„Nein, das habe ich nicht.“ Carol stützte müde ihren Kopf auf ihre Hand, als sie weitersprach. „Als ich merkte, wie Harge und ich an unserem armen Kind zerrten und ich begriff, dass er bereit war, bis zum Äußersten zu gehen, habe ich die Therapie abgebrochen.“ Sie schloss die Augen bei der Erinnerung an diesen Tag und Therese drückte mitfühlend ihre Hand. „Mir war klar, dass ich keine Chance mehr hatte. Je länger ich mich wehren würde, desto schlimmer würde es werden. Und Rindy würde am meisten darunter leiden...“ Carol zögerte einen Moment und steckte sich eine Zigarette an. „Ich habe Harge das Sorgerecht freiwillig überlassen und bei der Anhörung gesagt, dass ich nichts von dem bereue, was ich getan habe.“

Therese wich zurück und starrte Carol mit großen Augen an. „Aber…“, sagte sie kopfschüttelnd, „aber Rindy ist dir das Wichtigste auf der Welt. Sie ist deine Tochter…“

„Ja.“ Carol wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. „Aber die Tonbänder… Es war längst entschieden.“

Therese schluckte schwer, den Blick auf ihre verschlungenen Hände gerichtet. „Ich hätte nicht mit dir mitfahren dürfen“, flüsterte sie. „Wenn ich damals nein gesagt hätte, dann hättest du jetzt deine Tochter bei dir.“ 

„Therese…“ Carol beugte sich näher zu ihr. „Es war nicht deine Schuld“, sagte sie eindringlich. „Nachdem Harge dich bei mir gesehen hatte, ist er zu seinem Anwalt gegangen und hat das alleinige Sorgerecht beantragt…“ Sie senkte den Blick, als Therese sie verwirrt ansah. Von der plötzlichen Beantragung des alleinigen Sorgerechts hatte Carol ihr erzählt, aber sie hatte damals nichts von dem Zusammenhang mit ihrem Besuch gesagt. „Er hat das alleinige Sorgerecht mit einer Moralitätsklausel begründet. Dabei hat er auf Abby verwiesen… und auf dich…“

Therese sackte in ihren Stuhl zurück. „Warum hast du mich dann gefragt, ob ich mit dir fahre?“ fragte sie tonlos. 

„Ich wollte dich bei mir haben.“

Therese schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf, unfähig, etwas zu sagen. Ihr war nicht bewusst gewesen, was für ein Risiko Carol eingegangen war. Natürlich hatte keine von ihnen ahnen können, dass ihr Ehemann ihnen einen Privatdetektiven hinterherschicken würde, aber trotzdem war die Idee, ausgerechnet mit der Person eine Reise zu unternehmen, deren Name schon beim Anwalt in der Akte lag, reichlich unüberlegt und passte so gar nicht zu Carol. 

Damals, als Carol sie gefragt hatte, ob sie bei der Reise mitkommen würde, war jedes Nein undenkbar gewesen. Sie _musste_ einfach mitkommen und sie hätte auch ja gesagt, wenn die Welt untergegangen wäre. Aber dass es Carol in gewisser Weise ähnlich gegangen war, hatte sie nicht gewusst. Carol hatte ja immer so getan, als ob es auch völlig in Ordnung gewesen wäre, wenn sie abgelehnt hätte, sie zu begleiten. 

„Wir können es eh nicht mehr ändern.“ Carol fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger über Thereses gerunzelte Stirn. „Mach es dir nicht so schwer.“

Aber dabei konnte Therese es nicht bewenden lassen. „Bereust du unsere Reise?“, fragte sie und spürte ihr Herz bang in ihrer Brust klopfen. 

Carol drückte ihre Zigarette im Aschenbecher aus. „Ja und nein“, sagte sie, während sie Thereses Finger mit beiden Händen umfasste. „Ja, ich bereue, dass ich nicht gewartet habe, bis das Verfahren vorbei ist. Und nein, ich bereue nicht, was passiert ist… zwischen uns.“

Therese schluckte schwer. „Diese Reise…“, sagte sie stockend. „Diese Reise… war das Beste, was mir jemals im Leben passiert ist… und auch das Schlimmste.“

„Ich weiß.“ Carol stand vom Tisch auf und schlang beide Arme um sie. „Es tut mir leid.“

Therese ließ sich willenlos in Carols Arme fallen, ihr Gesicht in Carols Schoß gepresst. Sie schloss die Augen, als ihre Stirn in dem weichen Bademantel versank und Carols vertrauter Duft in ihre Nase drang. „Ich hole dir noch eine Aspirin und dann gehen wir zurück ins Bett“, sagte sie in Carols Bademantel. 

Gemeinsam räumten sie den Tisch ab und dann legte Carol sich zurück ins Bett, während Therese nach einer Packung Kopfschmerztabletten im Badezimmer suchte. „Carol, hast du keine Schmerztabletten in deiner Wohnung?“, rief sie vom Badezimmer aus. 

„Findest du keine?“, rief Carol zurück. „Um ehrlich zu sein, erinnere ich mich nicht, ob ich welche gekauft habe.“

„Dann besorge ich jetzt welche.“ Therese erschien im Schlafzimmer und blieb am Bettpfosten stehen.

„Lass doch die blöden Tabletten, Therese.“ Carol stützte sich auf ihren Ellenbogen und klopfte auf die vakante Stelle neben sich. „Komm lieber zu mir.“

Thereses Herz schmolz sofort dahin, als sie in die bittenden grauen Augen sah. Aber sie musste jetzt stark bleiben. Carol sah noch immer so erschöpft aus, dass es ihr sicher gut tun würde, noch eine Weile zu schlafen und Therese konnte unterdessen die Tabletten besorgen. „Ich bin gleich wieder zurück“, versicherte sie. „Ich ziehe mich nur schnell an und du ruhst dich ein bisschen aus.“

Carol seufzte tief, als sie merkte, dass Therese sich nicht überreden ließ. „Bleib nicht zu lange weg“, sagte sie müde und lächelte, als Therese sich herabbeugte und ihre Wange küsste. 

Therese zog die Bettdecke über Carols Schultern und versuchte, sich vom Bett wegzubewegen. Sie fühlte sich wie ein Magnet, den man in die falsche Richtung bewegen musste. Noch einmal gab sie nach und erlaubte sich, Carols Stirn zu küssen, dann suchte sie eilig ihre Kleidung zusammen und verschwand damit im Bad. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Beim Öffnen der Haustür strömte Therese sofort ein warmer Wind entgegen. In der Wohnung hatte sie gar nicht mitbekommen, was für ein sonniger, heißer Tag es geworden war und Therese zögerte einen Moment, ob sie sich noch einmal umdrehen und sich etwas Kühleres anziehen sollte. Aber sie entschied sich dagegen, denn es waren ja nur eine Schritte bis zur Pharmacy um die Ecke. Dort würde sie die Tabletten erstehen und dann schleunigst wieder zurück in Carols Bett schlüpfen. Es war ein bisschen schade, den sonnigen Tag zu verpassen, aber in diesem Fall fiel es Therese leicht, Prioritäten zu setzen. Schnell schloss sie sich dem Gewimmel der Menschen auf dem Bürgersteig an. Je zügiger sie ihre Mission erledigte, desto eher würde sie wieder zurück bei Carol sein.

Während sie die Madison Avenue entlanglief, kam Therese ihre Umgebung seltsam unwirklich vor. Die Straße, die Häuser, die Menschen – alles wirkte, als sei sie selbst nicht Teil dieser Welt. Die Menschen taten das, was sie immer taten, für sie war es ein Tag wie jeder andere. Aber seit Carol ihre Erinnerungen wiederhatte, war der Himmel blauer, die Bäume grüner, der Duft der Blumen süßer. Und auch Therese war jemand anderes. Ihr Schritt war beschwingter, ihre Schultern leichter und ihr Blick heller. Aber niemand schien davon Notiz zu nehmen, noch schien es irgendjemanden zu interessieren. 

Therese ging unwillkürlich langsamer, als sie plötzlich den Duft von Rosen wahrnahm. Er musste von dem Blumenladen auf der anderen Seite kommen und sie entschloss sich kurzerhand, die Straße zu überqueren. 

Das Blumengeschäft war nicht besonders groß, doch sobald man durch die etwas schäbige Tür trat, entfaltete sich ein Duft wie im Paradies. Prachtvolle Rosen in allen Farben begrüßten Therese, aber ihre Aufmerksamkeit war sofort von etwas anderem gefangen. In der hinteren Ecke des Ladens, neben dem Tresen, leuchtete ihr das helle Blau von Vergissmeinnichtblüten entgegen.

„Ich nehme sie alle“, verkündigte sie der überraschten Verkäuferin. „Haben Sie vielleicht ein paar Tüten, in denen ich sie verstauen kann?“

Die Verkäuferin nickte und kam kurz darauf mit fünf Papiertüten zurück. „Da kann sich aber jemand glücklich schätzen“, schmunzelte sie, während sie die Vergissmeinnichtpflänzchen einzeln in Papier einwickelte und in die Tüten tat. 

Therese fragte sich, ob die Verkäuferin auch noch so schmunzeln würde, wenn sie die Geschichte dahinter kennen würde, aber im Grunde genommen war es ihr egal. Sollten die Menschen doch denken, was sie wollten, so lange sie nur mit Carol zusammen sein konnte. Eines Tages würde die Welt verstehen, dass Liebe einfach nur Liebe war, unabhängig vom Geschlecht oder der Hautfarbe oder der Religion oder sonst irgendetwas. 

Schwer bepackt verließ Therese den Blumenladen und begab sich zur Pharmacy. Sie amüsierte sich im Stellen über den fragenden Blick des Apothekers, der offensichtlich gern die Geschichte zu den Blumen gewusst hätte. Aber Therese dachte gar nicht daran, sie ihm zu erzählen. Auch auf seine zweite Andeutung reagierte sich nicht und ließ die Kopfschmerztabletten mit einem freundlichen Lächeln in einer der Vergissmeinnicht-Tüten versinken. 

Die vielen Blumen waren schwerer, als Therese gedacht hatte und ihr rann der Schweiß von der Stirn, als sie schließlich wieder vor Carols Wohnungstür stand. So leise wie möglich, schloss sie die Tür auf, zog vorsichtig ihre Schuhe aus und schlich dann mit den vollen Tüten in die Küche. Wie zu erwarten war, besaß Carol längst nicht über genug Vasen, und so mussten auch Gläser, Töpfe und ähnliche Gefäße als Behälter für die Blumen herhalten. Anschließend verteilte Therese die Vergissmeinnicht in der gesamten Wohnung - außer im Schlafzimmer, wo Carol zu schlummern schien. 

Aus allen Ecken der Wohnung leuchtete es schließlich blau und Therese betrachtete zufrieden ihr Werk. Bisher hatte sie in ihrem Leben immer darauf gewartet, dass andere den ersten Schritt machten, aber diesmal würde sie ihn selbst tun. 

Die Wohnung duftete wie ein Blumenladen, als Therese mit einem Glas Wasser und der Packung Kopfschmerztabletten in der Hand, die Türklinke zum Schlafzimmer herunterdrückte. Entgegen ihrer Erwartung schlief Carol nicht sondern lag in einer Embryohaltung auf dem Bett, das Gesicht nass von Tränen. 

„Carol!“ Therese stellte sofort das Wasser auf dem Fußboden ab und lief zu ihr. „Was ist los?“

„Nichts.“ Carol fischte ein Taschentuch unter ihrem Kopfkissen hervor und schnäuzte hinein. „Ich habe nur eben mit Rindy telefoniert.“

„Und?“ Therese kniete sich vor das Bett, so dass sie auf Augenhöhe mit Carol war. „Lief es nicht gut?“

„Doch.“ Carol wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht, als ein neuer Schwall von Tränen kam. „Sie hat sich so gefreut von mir zu hören.“

„Aber?“

„Kein aber.“ Carol streckte lächelnd den Arm aus und fuhr mit ihrer Hand durch Thereses Haar. „Harge bringt sie übermorgen zu mir.“

„Das ist ja fantastisch!“ Therese schwang sich zu Carol aufs Bett und zog sie fest in ihre Arme. Sie verstand zwar den plötzlichen Sinneswandel von Carols Ex-Gatten nicht, aber vielleicht hatte er nach den letzten Wochen einsehen müssen, wie sehr Rindy ihre Mutter brauchte. „Ich kann gern so lange Besorgungen machen oder in meine Wohnung gehen“, bot Therese an. 

„Ich will dich nicht aus der Wohnung vertreiben.“ Carol drehte sich seufzend auf den Rücken, um sie anzusehen. „Aber Harge hat es in der Tat zur Bedingung gemacht, dass du nicht dabei bist, wenn Rindy kommt.“

„Das war nicht anders zu erwarten, oder?“ Therese ignorierte tapfer den Kloß, der sich in ihrem Hals formte. Sie wollte Carol diese Chance auf keinen Fall verbauen.

„Nein.“ Carol schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber es darf auf keinen Fall eine Dauerlösung sein.“ 

Therese strich mit ihren Fingern sanft über Carols Gesicht und wischte mit den Fingerspitzen den Rest der Nässe weg. „Früher oder später wird sich eine Lösung finden“, versicherte sie. „Jetzt ist erst einmal das Wichtigste, dass ihr euch überhaupt seht.“

Carol fasste sie am Handgelenk und küsste die Innenfläche ihrer Hand. „Wann bist du so erwachsen geworden?“, fragte sie verwundert. 

Therese zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht hat es angefangen, als du eines Tages Frankenberg‘s Spielzeugabteilung betreten hast?“

Carol lachte leise und küsste ihre Lippen. „Ich liebe dich, Therese.“

 _Ich liebe dich auch, Carol_. Therese vergrub schnell ihr Gesicht in Carols Halsbeuge. Sie hatte es gewusst, hatte es in jeder Geste, in jedem Blick von Carol gespürt, aber erst es noch einmal ausgesprochen zu hören, brachte endlich Ruhe in ihre Seele. 

Therese küsste die salzige Haut in Carols Nacken. Sie spürte ihr Begehren auflodern wie eine heiße Flamme, aber Carol hatte noch immer Kopfschmerzen und war ruhebedürftig. „Ich habe dir die Tabletten mitgebracht“, sagte sie rau und löste sich aus Carols Armen. „Am besten, du nimmst gleich zwei davon.“ Sie stand auf und hob das Glas Wasser vom Boden auf, das sie vorhin dort abgestellt hatte. 

Carol streckte dankbar die Hand aus, als Therese ihr zwei Tabletten reichte und seufzte zufrieden, als sie das Glas Wasser ganz ausgetrunken hatte. Allein die Aussicht auf Linderung des Schmerzes schien ihr Erleichterung zu bringen. „Zieh dich ruhig schon wieder um“, sagte sie gähnend. „Ich gehe nochmal kurz ins Bad.“

„Nein, warte.“ Therese versuchte, Carol zurückzuhalten, aber es war schon zu spät. Carol hatte die Tür geöffnet und starrte auf ein Meer von blauen Vergissmeinnichtblüten. 

„Was um Himmels Willen…“ Carol wandte sich mit offenem Mund zu ihr um. 

Therese errötete bis unter die Haarwurzeln, aber für Ausreden war es zu spät und außerdem hatte sie sich versprochen, diesmal mutig zu sein. Mit einem Schwung stand sie vom Bett auf und trat zu Carol. „Du hast heute dein Leben zurückbekommen“, erklärte sie und schlang ihren Arm um Carols Hüfte. „Und ich meines auch...“ 

Carol atmete tief den süßlichen Duft der Blumen ein und schüttelte den Kopf, als Therese ihre feuchten Augen bemerkte. „Bitte entschuldige, ich bin furchtbar heute.“

Statt einer Antwort hakte Therese sie unter und führte sie durch die blauleuchtende Wohnung. „Damals im _Ritz Tower_ hast du mich etwas gefragt…“, begann sie scheu, als sie im Wohnzimmer angelangt waren. „Und weil du dich nicht mehr erinnern konntest, hatte ich nie die Gelegenheit, meine Antwort zu korrigieren…“

Mehr konnte sie nicht sagen, denn Carol schlang beide Arme um sie und küsste sie. „Ist das ein Ja?“, flüsterte sie mit heiserer Stimme.

„Ja“, bestätigte Therese lächelnd und stahl sich einen weiteren Kuss. „Ja, das ist ein Ja.“

Carol lächelte in Thereses Mund. „Ein Ja ist ein Ja ist ein Ja“, zitierte sie frei nach Gertrud Stein. „Meine liebste, liebste Therese…“ 

Lange wurde kein weiteres Wort gesprochen. Die beiden Frauen standen eng umschlungen mitten im Raum, suchten immer wieder die Lippen der anderen und nur leise Seufzer und zärtliche Liebkosungen waren zu hören. 

„Wir sollten aufhören… Dein Kopf…“, warnte Therese schließlich.

„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, die Schmerzen sind wie weggeblasen…“ Carols Zunge tauchte in die kleine Kuhle von Thereses Schlüsselbein und entlockte Therese ein tiefes Seufzen. 

Therese konnte nicht fassen, wie schnell sie auf Carol reagierte. Wie war es möglich, dass ihr Körper sich innerhalb von Sekunden anfühlte, als würde er in Flammen aufgehen? Allein Carols Stimme brachte sie an den Rand des Wahnsinns, von ihrer Zunge ganz zu schweigen. Wie hatte sie es nur ausgehalten, so viele Tage neben ihr zu leben? 

„Mein Engel“, flüsterte Carol außer Atem und zog Therese in einen tiefen Kuss. „Wie kann ich je wieder gutmachen, was du alles für mich getan hast?“

Thereses Antwort kam prompt. 

„Bring mich ins Bett.“


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've posted two chapters on one day, so please make sure that you haven't accidentally skipped the previous one. 
> 
> So this is it, folks, the last chapter (the translation will follow soon). Thank you so much, everyone, for your amazing support!

**\- Epilog -**

 

**April 1970**

 

„Carol?“ Therese stapfte durch das feuchte Gras, bis sie Carols weißen Haarschopf hinter dem Kirschbaum entdeckte. Sie kniete auf der Erde und säte offenbar etwas aus, vermutlich den Mohn und die Ringelblumen, die sie neulich zusammen gekauft hatten. Therese hatte sie eigentlich gebeten, erst die Forsythenzweige zu schneiden, aber Carol ließ sich im Garten selten etwas sagen. Immerhin musste Therese zugeben, dass er bei ihr in den besten Händen war. Jedes Jahr erblühte der Garten in so voller Pracht, dass alle Nachbarn neidisch waren. 

Carol zog ihre Handschuhe aus, als sie Therese auf sich zukommen sah, und legte sie neben sich auf die Erde. „Hast du mich gerufen?“

„Ja.“ Therese war noch etwas atemlos, weil sie durchs ganze Haus gelaufen war, um Carol zu finden. „Rindy ist am Telefon.“

„Oh.“ Erstaunt erhob sich Carol und klopfte sich den Schmutz von der Schürze. „Sie wollte sich doch erst morgen melden?“

„Ja, aber sie hat vor, spontan vorbeizukommen.“ Therese entfernte einen kleinen Zweig, der sich in Carols Haaren verfangen hatte. 

„Heute? Wieso denn nicht nächstes Wochenende? Wir wollten doch noch aufräumen, bevor sie kommt.“ Carol war deutlich weniger flexibel als Therese, wenn es um die spontanen Einfälle ihrer Tochter ging. Sie hatte ihre Prinzipien und war manchmal nur schwer davon abzubringen. Mit großen Schritten stiefelte sie zum Haus, so dass Therese Mühe hatte hinterherzukommen. 

„Das wird sie kaum stören“, wandte Therese keuchend ein. „Wird in ihrer Kommune überhaupt aufgeräumt?“

„Das ist schlimm genug“, murmelte Carol und zog sich auf der Terrasse die Stiefel aus, bevor sie ins Haus trat. Aber sobald sie die Stimme ihrer Tochter hörte, änderte sich Carols Laune schlagartig. „Wie geht es dir, mein Liebling?“, fragte sie voller Freude ins Telefon. „Therese sagt, du willst spontan vorbeikommen? Du weißt ja, dass du bei uns immer willkommen bist…“

Therese verzog sich lächelnd in den ersten Stock, um mit dem Aufräumen zu beginnen. Ihr selbst war Ordnung nicht so wichtig wie Carol, aber sie wusste, wie unwohl diese sich fühlte, wenn Besuch kam und nicht alles an seinem Platz lag. Das galt auch für Rindy, obwohl Mutter und Tochter jahrelange Auseinandersetzungen hinter sich hatten, weil Rindys Zimmer grundsätzlich so unaufgeräumt gewesen war, dass diese dort nichts wiederfand. Dabei war anzunehmen, dass das Zimmer bei ihrem Vater sich regelmäßig in einem noch schlimmeren Zustand befunden hatte.

Therese trat als erstes in das große Zimmer, das sie zum Atelier umfunktioniert hatte und räumte alle herumliegenden Fotos in Kisten. Auch wenn sie bei der _New York Times_ noch als freie Mitarbeiterin arbeitete, hatte sie sich zunehmend auf die künstlerische Fotografie konzentriert und konnte inzwischen fast von den Erträgen leben. Einige Ausstellungen in New York und Umgebung hatten dazu beigetragen, dass sie sich einen Namen gemacht hatte. Den New Yorkern schienen ihre Bilder zu gefallen, was vielleicht daran lag, dass sie am liebsten Szenen aus dem Alltag fotografierte, in denen sich die Menschen wiederfinden konnten. 

Trotzdem ließ es sich nicht leugnen, dass Carol nach wie vor die Hauptverdienerin in ihrem Haushalt war. Sie hatte sich erfolgreich hochgearbeitet und war inzwischen als Führungskraft in einem großen Möbelgeschäft tätig. Es war ihr Geld gewesen, von dem sie sich eines Tages dieses Haus auf Long Island geleistet hatten. Mit seinem großen Garten und der Traumlage relativ nah am Wasser war es das ideale Haus gewesen und sie waren beide sehr glücklich, dass sie sich im richtigen Moment dafür entschieden hatten.

Nachdem Therese auch die Kameras in die Vitrine zurückgeräumt hatte, ging sie nach nebenan ins Schlafzimmer, stellte die auf dem Nachtisch liegenden Bücher in die Regale zurück und legte die Bürsten und Kosmetika zurück in ihre Fächer. Dann putzte sie das Badezimmer und saugte anschließend die gesamte erste Etage. Nur Rindys Raum ließ sie unangetastet. 

Als sie den Staubsauger zurück in den Abstellraum stellte, telefonierte Carol unten immer noch mit Rindy. Was hatten die beiden so lange zu besprechen? Therese war schon immer diskret gewesen, aber sie kam nicht umhin, Carols Worte mitzuhören, als sie an ihr vorbei in die Küche ging. „Dann beziehen wir das Bett im Gästezimmer. Das ist kein Problem“, hörte sie Carol sagen. „Nein, das macht uns keine Umstände, Liebes. Dein Bett ist doch viel zu klein für euch beide.“

Wollte Rindy jemanden mitbringen? Womöglich jemanden aus ihrer Kommune? Für Carol war es nicht einfach gewesen, als Rindy sich im letzten Jahr der Flower Power Bewegung angeschlossen hatte. Sie lebte inzwischen in einer Wohngemeinschaft in einer Kommune nahe Philadelphia, in der so viele Menschen ein- und auszogen, dass Therese es aufgegeben hatte, sich die Namen der Leute zu merken. 

Carol und Therese hatten unzählige Abende mit Diskussionen über Rindys neue Lebensweise auf ihrem Wohnzimmersofa verbracht. Man hörte so viel von Drogen und Exzessen und Therese konnte gut verstehen, dass es sich für Carol anfühlte, als wäre Rindy direkt in die Höhle des Löwen gezogen. Aber wenn sie mit ihr telefonierten oder sie zu Besuch kam, wirkte Rindy so normal wie immer, wenn man mal von ihrem neuen Kleidungsstil absah. „Sie ist jung“, hatte Therese zu Carol gesagt. „Wenn man Tochter eines reichen Bankkaufmanns ist, braucht man vielleicht eine Hippiephase, um sich selbst zu finden.“

„Hauptsache, die Phase dauert nicht zu lange“, hatte Carol in Thereses Haar geflüstert. „Das Kind muss doch mal studieren und nicht nur von einer Demonstration zur nächsten laufen.“

Auch wenn Therese Carol im Grundsatz zustimmte, so war sie doch froh, dass Rindy die Gelegenheit nutzte, sich auszuprobieren. Carol hatte diese Möglichkeit nicht gehabt. Sie war von vorherein dazu erzogen worden, einen reichen Mann zu heiraten, Kinder zu bekommen und den Haushalt zu führen. „Für dich wäre es besser gewesen, wenn du die Chance gehabt hättest zu entdecken, wer du bist und was du willst“, hatte Therese zu bedenken gegeben. 

„Aber dann würde es Rindy nicht geben und dich hätte ich auch nie kennengelernt.“ Carol hatte Therese einen zärtlichen Kuss gegeben und wie meistens hatte auch diese Diskussion damit geendet, dass sie gemeinsam auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen waren. 

„Rindy kommt heute Abend vorbei und bringt noch eine Freundin mit“, ertönte Carols Stimme vom Flur. „Wollen wir einen Auflauf machen?“

Therese steckte ihren Kopf aus der Küchentür. „Machst du den Auflauf und ich kümmere mich um das Gästezimmer?“, fragte sie mit charmantem Augenaufschlag. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Carols Kochkünste weit ausgeprägter waren als ihre. 

„Sehr gern.“ Carol ging zu ihr und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Du weißt ja, wie sehr ich es hasse, Betten zu beziehen.“

In der Tat war es meistens Therese, die die Gästebetten bezog, auch wenn eine von Carols Freundinnen sie besuchte, wie zum Beispiel Abby oder Jeannette. Aber Therese war sehr zufrieden mit dieser Arbeitsteilung und zog Carol in einen richtigen Kuss. Carols Gesicht leuchtete und ihre Augen strahlten so tiefblau, wie Therese es sonst nur kannte, wenn sie sich liebten. „Du freust dich sehr, nicht wahr?“ Sie strich Carol zärtlich durch das weiße Haar. „Wir werden es Rindy und ihrer Freundin hier schön machen.“ 

Carols Finger schoben sich unter Thereses Pullover und strichen sanft ihre Wirbelsäule hoch und runter. „Lass uns nochmal ins Bett gehen“, flüsterte sie in Thereses Hals.

„Was? Jetzt?“ Therese sog scharf die Luft ein, als Carols Finger nach unten in ihren Schlüpfer glitten. „Aber…“

„Die kommen doch erst heute Abend und wer weiß, wie lange sie bleiben.“ Carols Zunge kitzelte Thereses Ohr. „Ich will dich einmal noch für mich haben…“

Es brauchte nicht viel, um Therese zu überreden. Sie ließen beide alles stehen und liegen und nur wenig später war das Schlafzimmer, das Therese gerade so sorgsam aufgeräumt hatte, übersäht mit ihren Kleidungsstücken. Ein Schuh hier, ein BH dort, Carol hatte es eilig, und Therese gewährte ihr nur allzu willig, was sie brauchte. „Ich liebe dich, Carol“, flüsterte sie zärtlich. „Als würde ich in der Wüste stehen und du regnest auf mich herab.“

Carol atmete schwer unter ihr, die Beine gespreizt, die Hände in Thereses Rücken gekrallt. „Hör nicht auf“, stöhnte sie. „Mach weiter.“

„Immer du, immer nur du…hier und überall“, flüsterte Therese und hielt Carol fest, als sie in ihren Armen erbebte. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Zwei Stunden verloren sie sich in ihrem Liebesspiel und entsprechend hastig verliefen anschließend die Vorbereitungen für den Besuch. Nachdem beide im Rekordtempo gekocht, gedeckt, gesaugt, aufgeräumt, staubgewischt, den Garten und das Gästezimmer fertiggemacht hatten, waren ihre Gesichter erhitzt und ihre Kleidung so durchgeschwitzt, dass beide noch einmal unter die Dusche springen mussten, bevor Rindy hupend auf die Auffahrt fuhr. 

Carols Tochter hatte deutlich längere Haare als das letzte Mal und sah ihrer Mutter dadurch noch ähnlicher. Oben herum trug sie ein batikgefärbtes orange-gelbes T-Shirt und dazu eine Jeans-Schlaghose, auf sie sie sich sorgfältig bunte Blumen gestickt hatte. Mit einem lauten Knall schlug sie die Autotür des weißen Fords zu und warf sich ihrer Mutter in die Arme. 

Etwas zögerlich öffnete sich nun auch die Beifahrertür und eine schlanke junge Frau mit blauen Augen und schwarzen Locken stieg aus dem Auto. Auch sie trug ein Batikshirt, allerdings in blaugrünen Tönen und dazu einen hellblauen Rock, der ihr bis zu den Fesseln reichte. Da Carol und Rindy sich noch in den Armen lagen, schritt Therese auf die junge Frau zu und reichte ihr freundlich die Hand. „Sie müssen Rindys Freundin sein, richtig?“

„Genau.“ Die Frau erwiderte Thereses Händedruck und warf lächelnd einen Blick hinüber zu Carol und Rindy. „Dann müssen Sie Therese sein.“

Endlich drehte Rindy sich um und schloss auch Therese in ihre Arme. „Mom, Therese, das ist Hannah“, stellte sie ihre Begleitung vor. „Ich denke, wir können alle Förmlichkeiten weglassen, oder?“

Carol nickte und reichte Hannah die Hand. „Ich bin Carol“, sagte sie lächelnd. „Du bist hier herzlich willkommen, Hannah.“

Therese folgte Rindy zum Kofferraum und half ihr, das Gepäck ins Haus zu tragen. „Soll ich Hannahs Sachen gleich ins Gästezimmer bringen?“

Rindy setzte ihren Koffer ab und drehte sich erstaunt zu Therese um. „Wieso Gästezimmer? Ich hatte Mama doch gesagt, dass wir zusammen in meinem Zimmer übernachten.“

Therese schaute zu Carol und Carol zu ihrer Tochter. „Lass doch Hannah im Gästezimmer schlafen, Rindy. Dein Bett ist doch zu schmal für euch beide“, begann sie, aber Rindy verdrehte nur die Augen und gab Hannah einen Wink, dass sie mit ihr nach oben kommen sollte. 

„Das ist lieb von dir, Mom, aber wir bekommen das schon hin“, erklärte sie und schleppte ohne ein weiteres Wort die Koffer in den ersten Stock. 

„Na toll. Dafür habe ich nun das Gästezimmer blitzeblank geputzt“, bemerkte Therese lächelnd, als Carol sich neben sie stellte und den Arm um sie legte. 

„So sind sie, die jungen Leute“, seufzte Carol. „Sie haben ihren eigenen Kopf.“

Therese wurde plötzlich bewusst, wie nahe sie beieinander standen und sie fragte sich, ob Rindy ihre Freundin eingeweiht hatte. Carol bemerkte ihr Unwohlsein und zog Therese noch ein bisschen dichter an sich heran. „Wenn sie es vorher nicht wusste, dann weiß sie es jetzt“, flüsterte sie in Thereses Ohr, und damit hatte sich die Angelegenheit für Carol erledigt.

Zehn Minuten später kam Rindy die Treppe herunter und gesellte sich zu Carol und Therese in die Küche. „Oh, das duftet hier gut“, bemerkte sie und schloss genießerisch die Augen. „Ich habe einen Bärenhunger.“

„Zwanzig Minuten wirst du noch warten müssen.“ Carol strahlte ihre Tochter an, als sei sie eine Erscheinung. Sie war immer so glücklich, wenn Rindy zu Besuch kam, dass Therese wünschte, es würde öfter geschehen. Auch sie hatte Rindy fest in ihr Herz geschlossen und vermisste die junge Frau fast genauso wie Carol. „Willst du schon mal etwas trinken?“, bot Carol an.

„Oh ja. Habt ihr Ginger Ale da?“

Carol schüttelte lachend den Kopf über ihre Tochter. „Liebes, wenn du kommst, haben wir _immer_ Ginger Ale da.“

Rindy gab beiden Frauen einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich habe die besten Mütter der Welt, falls ich das noch nicht oft genug gesagt habe.“

„So etwas kann man nie genug sagen“, lachte Therese und schenkte Rindy ein Glas Ginger Ale ein. „Seid ihr gut durchgekommen auf der Fahrt?“

„Ja, ganz okay.“ Rindy setzte sich an den Küchentisch und sah Carol und Therese beim Abwaschen zu. „Wir sind nur später losgekommen, weil Hannah gern lange schläft.“

„Ein Grund mehr, warum ihr in zwei getrennten Zimmern schlafen solltet.“ Carol konnte sich die Bemerkung nicht verkneifen. „Du bist schon immer eine Frühaufsteherin gewesen.“

„Mom, fang jetzt nicht wieder davon an“, stöhnte Rindy halb ernst, halb im Scherz. „Ich bin euch dankbar, dass ihr mir mein Zimmer für Besuche erhalten habt und Hannah gefällt es auch. Sie hat sich oben ein bisschen hingelegt.“ 

„Wohnt Hannah auch in deiner WG?“, erkundigt sich Therese, während sie die abgewaschenen Schüsseln zurück in den Schrank stellte. 

„Nein, sie wohnt in der WG neben uns“, erklärte Rindy. „Aber sie zieht bald bei uns ein.“

„Von der Nachbar-WG zu euch?“ Carol hob die Augenbrauen. 

„Ja, sie versteht sich nicht so gut mit ihren Mitbewohnern. Und außerdem…“ Carol und Therese tauschten einen Blick aus, als Rindy zögerte. „Außerdem sind wir zusammen, Mom.“

„Oh mein Gott.“ Carol ließ sich auf den Küchenstuhl neben Rindy sinken. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?“

„Wieso?“ Rindy sah sie verdutzt an. „Wieso sollte das nicht mein Ernst sein?“

„Weil… weil…“ Carol gestikulierte in der Luft herum. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach hier hereinspazieren und uns erzählen, dass du mit einer Frau zusammen bist.“

„Warum denn nicht?“ Rindy wurde zunehmend verwirrter. „Das bist du doch auch.“

„Das ist etwas vollkommen anderes“, sagte Carol unwirsch. 

„Ach ja? Warum denn?“ Rindy wurde jetzt auch ungehalten.

„Du... du weißt doch gar nicht, was das heißt. Du bist noch viel zu jung, um abzusehen…“

„Ich bin genauso alt wie Therese, als sie dich kennengelernt hat, Mom“, protestierte Rindy. „Und ich verstehe überhaupt nicht, was das Problem ist. Ich liebe Hannah und ich habe gehofft, dass ihr euch freut, dass ich einem Menschen gefunden habe, der mit etwas bedeutet.“

„Natürlich freuen wir uns“, versuchte Therese zu erklären. „Aber…“

„Aber was?“, unterbrach Rindy sie. „Ich bin übrigens nicht lesbisch oder sowas. Solche Kategorien sind doch sinnlos. Es ist schließlich nicht das Geschlecht, was zählt, sondern der Mensch. Wie ihr wisst, habe ich mich auch schon in Männer verliebt und jetzt ist es eben eine Frau. Und ich hatte gedacht, wenn das jemand verstehen kann, dann seid ihr das.“

Therese schaute in Carols bleiches Gesicht und dann in Rindys krebsrotes und beschloss, dass Deeskalation jetzt die einzig sinnvolle Strategie war. „Warte mal kurz, Rindy“, sagte sie und zog Carol vom Stuhl hoch. „Ich gehe mal kurz mit deiner Mama in den Garten. Wir sind gleich wieder zurück.“

„Okay.“ Rindy standen Tränen in den Augen und Therese warf ihr einen Blick über die Schulter zu und deutete an, dass sie Ruhe bewahren sollte. In der Tat schien das zu helfen, denn Rindy lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und trank noch einen Schluck von ihrem Ginger Ale. 

„Mein Gott, dieses Kind“, stöhnte Carol, als sie die Terrasse betraten. „Kann sie nicht mal irgendetwas auslassen?“

Therese hakte sie schweigend unter und spazierte mit ihr durch den Garten. Ab und zu wischte Carol sich eine Träne aus dem Auge, aber sie schien sich allmählich zu beruhigen. „Wovor hast du eigentlich Angst, Carol?“, fragte Therese schließlich. 

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“ Carol schaute nach oben in den Himmel, als würde sie dort eine Lösung finden. „Willst du, dass unsere Tochter so leben muss, wie wir leben müssen?“

„Nein.“ Therese schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber die Zeiten haben sich geändert.“

„Ja, vielleicht in so einer Hippie-Kommune.“ Carol suchte in ihrer Hosentasche nach einem Taschentuch und schnäuzte sich die Nase. „Aber die Welt draußen ist noch genauso engstirnig wie vorher. Nur weil ein paar Blumenkinder die Straße bevölkern, ändert sich das nicht.“

Therese schwieg lange und drückte Carol sanft in die Schaukel unter dem Kirschbaum. „Weißt du, was ich glaube?“, sagte sie und legte ihre Hände auf Carols Schultern. „Ich glaube, dass du Angst hast, weil du so viel gelitten hast. Ich finde es auch einen schwierigen Weg, den Rindy da einschlägt, aber ich weiß auch, wie beglückend es ist, mit einer Frau zusammen zu sein.“ Sie beugte sich zu Carol herab und küsste ihre bleiche Stirn. 

Carol starrte stumm auf den Rasen, aber Therese merkte, dass sie ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Sie hatten seit Jahren nicht mehr über das ganze Scheidungsverfahren gesprochen oder über die Therapie, die Carol auferlegt worden war und die Demütigungen und seelischen Schmerzen, die damit verbunden gewesen waren. 

Sie hatten nicht bewusst vermieden, darüber zu sprechen, aber es war einfach nicht mehr wichtig gewesen. Carol hatte viel dafür getan, ihre alte Welt hinter sich zu lassen und sie hatten sich zusammen etwas Neues aufgebaut. Sie hatten ein schönes Leben und waren glücklich miteinander, und Therese war für jeden Tag dankbar, den sie auf dieser Erde leben durfte. Sie wusste, dass es Carol genauso ging, auch wenn sich an manchen Tagen eine Melancholie über ihre Seele legte, die sie selbst nicht ganz erklären konnte. Doch meistens war diese schon am nächsten Tag wieder verflogen und der Alltag ging weiter. 

Carols Freundin Jeanette hatte Therese schon oft erzählt, wie sehr Carol sich seit der Scheidung verändert hatte, wie viel glücklicher sie schien und wie sehr sie aufgeblüht war. Und Carol zeigte Therese jeden Tag, wie sehr sie sie liebte. Sie machte ihr gern Geschenke, nur zum sie zum Lächeln zu bringen und ihr gingen nie die Ideen aus, ihr Freude zu bereiten.

Vielleicht war dies einfach nur einer dieser Tage, wo das alte Leben nochmal um die Ecke kam und sie hinterrücks überfiel. „Ich liebe dich, Therese“, sagte Carol leise. „Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?“

Therese beugte sich zur ihr herunter und küsste sie. Sie hatte nicht oft die Gelegenheit eines Höhenvorteils und nutzte ihn weidlich aus. „Die Frage ist wohl eher, was ich ohne dich machen würde“, flüsterte sie und presste Carols Gesicht in ihren Schoß, während sie ihr sanft durch die Haare fuhr. Carol war noch genauso schön wie damals, als sie sie zum ersten Mal in der Spielzeugabteilung gesehen hatte. Nur älter war sie geworden und ihr Gesicht noch ausdrucksvoller. 

„Wahrscheinlich würdest du irgendwo mit Richard Semco in Paris leben und viele kleine Franzosen großziehen“, murmelte Carol in ihren Schoß. 

„Bloß das nicht“, lachte Therese. „Ich möchte mein Leben mit nichts auf der Welt tauschen.“

Carol sah zu ihr hoch. „Ich auch nicht“, sagte sie und zog Therese zu sich herunter in einen so sinnlichen Kuss, dass dieser die Luft wegblieb. 

„Trotz allem?“, fragte Therese, als sie wieder zu Atem gekommen war.

„Trotz allem.“

„Dann gib doch deiner Tochter die Chance, ihren eigenen Weg zu finden.“

„Jaja, schon gut. Ich hab’s ja verstanden.“ Carol hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Lass uns zurückgehen, sonst brennt der Auflauf noch an.“

Aber Therese war noch nicht zufrieden. „Bist du wirklich okay, Carol?“

„Ja“, sagte sie mit fester Stimme. „Ich bin okay.“

Hand in Hand gingen sie zurück zum Haus und Carol führte anschließend ein ernstes Gespräch mit ihrer Tochter, während Therese sich um den Nachtisch kümmerte. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie Rindy von der Therapie erzählte, von den Stromstößen und den Versuchen des Therapeuten, sie auf den _rechten Weg_ zurückzubringen, damit sie eine angemessene Mutter für ihre Tochter sein könnte. 

Rindy war entsetzt und schloss ihre Mutter ganz fest in ihre Arme. „Es ist alles gut“, versicherte Carol, der die Fürsorge ihrer Tochter unangenehm war. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich so kopflos reagiert habe. Du weißt, dass das sonst nicht meine Art ist.“

„Eben.“ Rindy knuffte ihr in die Rippen. „Deswegen habe ich auch nicht verstanden, warum du so ausgeflippt bist.“

„Ich bin nicht _ausgeflippt_ “, protestierte Carol entrüstet. 

„Doch, bist du“, neckte Rindy sie.

„Therese, bin ich ausgeflippt?“, wandte Carol sich an Therese.

Diese zog es vor zu schweigen und hielt den beiden stattdessen den duftenden Auflauf unter die Nase. „Was sagt ihr?“

„Hhhhmmmm“, schwärmte Rindy. „Ich hole mal Hannah. Die ist oben sicher eingeschlafen.“

 

 

* * *

 

 

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, mit Rindy und ihrer Freundin am Tisch zu sitzen, und Therese kam sich ein bisschen vor wie in einer dieser neumodischen Komödien, die in letzter Zeit im Fernsehen liefen. Glücklicherweise war Hannah eine ausgesprochen sympathische Person, die Therese und Carol in den nächsten Tagen sehr lieb gewannen. Sie sprühte nur so vor Tatendrang und Einfallsreichtum und tat Rindy, die oft gern mal in den Tag hineinlebte, ausgesprochen gut. 

Die beiden ergänzten sich wunderbar und auch Carol musste zugeben, dass sie ein schönes Paar abgaben. Schließlich ließ sie sich sogar zu der Bemerkung hinreißen, dass Hannah viel besser in ihren „Weiberhaushalt“ passte, als wenn Rindy einen jungen Mann mitgebracht hätte. 

„Das kann uns durchaus auch noch passieren“, warnte Therese lachend.

„Lieber nicht, jetzt habe ich mich gerade so schön an die Situation gewöhnt.“ Carol wies mit dem Kopf zu ihrem Sofa, auf dem Rindy und Hannah miteinander schmusten. „Sie sind süß zusammen, aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich unsere Couch auch gern mal wieder für uns allein hätte.“

„Warum wandeln wir nicht das eine Zimmer oben, das wir eh nur als Abstellraum benutzen, in ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer um?“, schlug Therese vor. „Dann haben die beiden eine Ausweichmöglichkeit, wann immer sie möchten.“

„Du hast wie immer die besten, Ideen, mein Engel“, schmunzelte Carol. „Dabei bin ich doch diejenige, die in der Branche arbeitet.“

„Deswegen wirst du ja auch für die Gestaltung des Raumes zuständig sein“, stellte Therese augenzwinkernd klar. 

„Wollen wir das nicht den beiden überlassen?“

„Willst du da oben etwa ein quietschbuntes Zimmer mit Peace-Zeichen an den Wänden haben?“, fragte Therese erschrocken.

„Es ist ihr Zimmer, also sollen sie es einrichten“, erklärte Carol sachlich. „Und wenn sie alle Wände mit _Easy Rider_ Postern bekleben ist mir das auch egal.“

Therese schaute sie misstrauisch an. „Du willst nur, dass deine Tochter dich wieder öfter besuchen kommt.“

„Touché“, lächelte Carol und ergriff Thereses Hand. „Und ich möchte, dass sich die beiden bei uns wohlfühlen.“

„Und du möchtest dein Sofa wiederhaben.“ 

„Ja, das alles zusammen.“ Carol seufzte theatralisch. „Meinst du, ich will zu viel vom Leben?“

Therese legte stumm ihre Stirn an Carols. „Ich finde, man kann nie genug vom Leben wollen.“ 

„Aber dich will ich auch.“

„Mich hast du doch.“

„Aber ich will dich immer wieder neu.“

„Du hast mich auch immer wieder neu.“

Carol strich mit ihrer Hand über Thereses Wange. „Habe ich dir heute schon gesagt, dass ich dich liebe?“ 

„Noch nicht oft genug“, erwiderte Therese lächelnd. „Und ich liebe dich auch.“ 

Und so kam es, dass Rindy und Hannah bald zwei Zimmer im ersten Stock zur Verfügung hatten, die die beiden nach Herzenslust ausstatteten. Natürlich sprach sich das unter ihren Freunden herum und schon bald brachten Rindy und Hannah Leute aus ihrer Kommune mit, die sich bei Carol und Therese ausgesprochen wohlzufühlen schienen. Glücklicherweise waren die meisten von ihnen nette und höfliche Menschen, die Carol und Therese gern bei sich zu Gast hatten. 

Trotzdem waren die beiden froh, als Rindy ihnen eröffnete, dass Hannah und sie sich beide an der Uni eingeschrieben hatten, um Jura zu studieren. „Am besten kann ich für Gerechtigkeit kämpfen, wenn ich selbst an der Quelle sitze“, erklärte Rindy und setzte sich unvermittelt auf Carols Schoß. 

„Na, was kommt jetzt?“, fragte Carol misstrauisch.

„Papa hat gesagt, dass er so ein _Affenstudium_ nicht bezahlt…“, berichtete Rindy und spielte dabei mit Carols Halskette. „Würdet ihr mich ein bisschen unterstützen?“

Carol tauschte einen Blick mit Therese. „Ja, natürlich. Wir können uns durchaus etwas einschränken.“

Rindy stieß einen Freudenschrei aus und warf ihre Arme um ihre Mutter. „Ihr seid die besten“, rief sie. „Ihr werdet sehen, ich werde euch beide stolz machen!“

„Das kann gar nicht sein“, lächelte Carol.

„Warum nicht? Traut ihr mir das nicht zu?“ Rindy sah sie verunsichert an. 

„Doch“, antwortete Therese und trat zu Rindy und Carol. „Aber wir sind schon jeden Tag stolz auf dich.“


End file.
